Snakes And Lions
by RielJune
Summary: Eine Harry Potter Geschichte ohne Krieg, dafür aber voller Liebeschaos, Humor und vor allem einem, das wir alle so lieben: Hogwarts. Rating nur zur Sicherheit, wer weiß, was mir noch alles einfällt.
1. A New Beginning

**AN: Hallo zusammen! Ich sag's gleich, das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction – wenn es also absoluter Müll ist, hab ich eine Ausrede. ;) Spaß beiseite, eigentlich wollte ich hier nur kurz ein paar grundlegende Dinge zur Fanfiction erklären. Ich sehe diese Geschichte als meine eigene kleine Seifenblase an, in der ich der Realität entfliehen kann und die wunderbare Welt der Zauberei genießen kann.**

**Das bedeutet bei mir allerdings auch: Vergesst Voldemort. In einer Welt, in der ich entspannen will, gibt's keinen Krieg, Voldemort ist bereits besiegt, und zwar von Harrys Eltern, die dabei allerdings trotzdem starben. Dadurch sind in meiner Version auch einige Charaktere, die in den Büchern gestorben sind, noch am Leben. Und jetzt halte ich euch auch schon nicht mehr weiter auf, viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!^^**

**Ah ja, und mir gehört natürlich weder die Grundidee noch irgendeiner der Charaktere, aber das ist ja eigentlich sowieso klar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 1 - A New Beginning<br>**

**Hermine**

Als Hermine ihre Augen wieder öffnete und sie das hektische Treiben am Bahnsteig 9 ¾ erblickte, atmete sie erleichtert aus. Es war wie jedes Jahr gewesen.

Zu Beginn der Ferien hatte sie es kaum erwarten können, wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zu kommen. Einerseits liebte sie ihre Eltern und verbrachte auch sehr gerne Zeit mit ihnen, aber andererseits konnte sie den Gedanken an diese fabelhafte Welt voller Magie keine Sekunde aus ihrem Kopf bekommen.

Doch aus Tagen des Wartens wurden Wochen, und aus Ungeduld wurde Zweifel. Wäre es denn nicht genauso gut möglich, dass sie sich diesen großartigen Traum der Zaubereischule wirklich nur eingebildet hatte? Dass vielleicht irgendetwas mit ihrem Kopf nicht stimmte?

Hermines rationale, vernünftige Seite ließ ihr einfach keine Ruhe. Die Welt der Zauberer und vor allem diese Schule klang wie der klassische Traum eines Kindes. Wundervoll, aber leider auch völlig unrealistisch.

Natürlich hatten die Tatsachen Hermine oft genug auf den Boden zurückgeholt; Krummbein, der um ihre Beine herumschlich, die regelmäßigen Eulen, die ihr Harry und Ron schickten, und natürlich ihre vielen neuen Schulbücher, die sie längst zur Vorbereitung auf das neue Jahr gelesen hatte. Aber diese gemeine, kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf war geblieben, und mit der Zeit immer lauter geworden.

Als Hermine sich nun einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte, um nach ihren Freunden zu suchen, wunderte sich ein kleiner Teil in ihr immer noch darüber, dass sie nicht von der so robust wirkenden Backsteinmauer abgeprallt war.

Nach ein paar Schritten entdeckte sie auch schon einen vertrauten, schwarzen Haarschopf zwischen den Unmengen an Eltern, Schülern und Geschwistern. „Morgen Harry, schon so früh hier?", fragte Hermine fröhlich. Es war noch einige Zeit bis zur Abfahrt, und entgegen Hermines permanenter Überpünktlichkeit neigte Harry normalerweise eher dazu, überall auf den letzten Drücker aufzutauchen.

„Ja…", gab er mit einem schiefen und ziemlich verschlafenen Lächeln zurück, „Sirius hat mich quasi hergeschleift, hatte wohl Angst, dass ich zu spät kommen und sein Image als guter Vormund gleich bei der ersten Gelegenheit zerstören würde."

Wie aufs Stichwort tauchte auch schon Harrys Patenonkel hinter ihm auf und fügte mit einem breiten Grinsen hinzu: „Ja, und wenn es nach Harry und seinen Schlafgewohnheiten gegangen wäre, hätte ich ihn tatsächlich selbst nach Hogwarts bringen dürfen."

Hermine hob hastig ihre Hand vor den Mund, um durch ihr Kichern nicht in das sofort folgende, wenn auch alles andere als ernst gemeinte Wortgefecht verwickelt zu werden.

Diese Ferien waren der erste Sommer gewesen, den Harry bei Sirius und weit weg von den Dursleys verbringen können hatte, und Hermine freute sich im Stillen über die sichtlichen Veränderungen an Harry. Auch wenn er so morgenmuffelig wie eh und je war, sah man doch gleich, wie glücklich er mit der neuen Situation war.

Als die per Sonoruszauber verstärkte Durchsage ertönte, dass sich die Schüler nun bitte zur Abfahrt bereit machen sollten, gelangte auch endlich eine etwas außer Atem wirkende Gruppe von Rotschöpfen in Hermines Sichtfeld, und nach einer Reihe von Begrüßungen und Verabschiedungen von Sirius, Molly und Arthur machten sich die Freunde endlich auf den Weg, um noch einen halbwegs guten Platz im Hogwarts Express zu ergattern.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco<strong>

Es war wie jedes Jahr gewesen.

Als Draco an diesem Morgen aufgestanden war, hatte er das Haus leer vorgefunden. Natürlich nicht wirklich leer – er hatte einen Hauselfen gesehen, der sich um sein Gepäck gekümmert hatte, und natürlich mussten auch Elfen in der Küche gewesen sein, schließlich war sein Frühstück wenige Minuten nach dem Aufwachen auf einem Tablett neben seinem Bett erschienen.

Aber von Dracos Eltern fehlte jede Spur. Er machte sich deswegen keine Sorgen. Dafür war er viel zu sehr daran gewöhnt, dass seine Eltern Dinge, die ihn betrafen, verdrängten. Seine Mutter war vermutlich entweder shoppen, organisierte irgendeine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung oder war bei irgendeiner ihrer wahnsinnig guten Freundinnen (was im Klartext reich, reinblütig und einflussreich bedeutete) zum Brunch.

Und sein Vater war wahrscheinlich wieder eine Stunde früher als notwendig ins Ministerium aufgebrochen, um auch jede Chance zu nützen, weiter auf der Karriereleiter hochzuklettern oder wahlweise andere Zauberer ein paar Sprossen hinunterzustoßen.

Auch wenn Dracos Laune von einer sehr kurzen Phase der Verblüffung (Sie konnten es nicht schon wieder vergessen haben, oder? Den Schulbeginn des Sohnes einmal vergessen konnte ja vorkommen – aber konsequent jedes einzelne Jahr?) recht schnell zu mühsam unterdrücktem Zorn wechselte, versuchte er sich mit einem altbekannten Gedanken im Zaum zu halten: Es war okay, dass keiner da war und er im Endeffekt mittels Flohnetzwerk in letzter Sekunde zum Bahnsteig gelangte. Er wusste, dass seine Eltern viel beschäftigte Leute waren, die nun mal nicht oft Zeit für ihren Sohn hatten.

„Hey Draco, mal wieder ganz früh dran", begrüßte ihn Blaise, als sie in den Zug einstiegen – Draco nach Luft schnappend, und Blaise mit dem für ihn typischen, belustigten Glitzern in den Augen.

„Du hättest ruhig schon einsteigen können und uns ein Abteil reservieren.", knurrte Draco nur zurück. Ja, er verstand seine Eltern – das bedeutete aber nicht, dass sein Frust nicht trotzdem irgendwohin musste. Glücklicherweise kannte ihn der dunkelhaarige Junge schon lange genug, um Dracos Laune einfach zu ignorieren.

Gleichgültig erwiderte er: „Ja, hätte ich machen können, ich hatte aber keine Lust, bis zur Abfahrt in einem Abteil darauf zu warten, ob du's noch rechtzeitig schaffst. Davon abgesehen werden sich die anderen ja wohl nicht wie Verrückte auf die Sitzplätze stürzen…"

Fünf Minuten später hatten sie bereits etwas mehr als die Hälfte der Wagone des Hogwarts-Express durchquert. Die Abteile waren alle entweder voll oder halb voll mit Leuten, zu denen sie sich unmöglich setzen konnten. Als reinblütige Slytherins hatten sie schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren.

Allerdings kam Blaises Überzeugung langsam ins Wanken. „Draco, ich will einfach nur einen normalen Platz, ignorier doch die anderen, lass uns wo dazu…" – „Nein." Blaise seufzte resigniert und stapfte weiter.

Es war nicht so, als würde Draco die Reinblüter-Überzeugungen seiner Familie für so wichtig halten. Aber es war nun mal wichtig, sein Image zu bewahren – hätte es plötzlich die Runde gemacht, dass sich Draco zu Ravenclaws oder, Merlin bewahre, Hufflepuffs setzte und dann vielleicht sogar noch freundlich war, würde spätestens nächste Woche der erste mahnende Brief seines Vaters eintreffen. Die Familie zu blamieren war indiskutabel.

Blaises Mutter hingegen sah das alles etwas lockerer. Gut, er hatte ab und zu das Gefühl, dass sie die Existenz ihres Sohnes völlig verdrängte, aber immerhin konnte er tun und lassen, was er wollte. An die üblichen Richtlinien der Slytherins im Umgang mit den anderen Häusern oder Schülern eines anderen Blutstandes hielt er sich meistens nur, um keine unnötigen Diskussionen mit anderen Slytherins zu riskieren.

„Da!", rief Blaise plötzlich fröhlich aus und beschleunigte seine Schritte, als er ein eindeutig leeres Abteil einige Meter vor ihnen erblickte. Dass es ein paar Schüler, die ihnen entgegen kamen, offensichtlich auf dieselben Sitzplätze abgesehen hatten, entging ihm völlig – bis sich ein großer, rothaariger Junge genau vor dem Eingang des Abteils vor ihm aufbaute.

Blaise verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und setzte seinen abfälligsten Blick auf. „Weasley." – „Zabini." – „Könntest du bitte einen Schritt zurück machen und mich mein Abteil betreten lassen?" Ron zog in ziemlich schlecht gespielter Überraschung die Augenbrauen hoch. „Dein Abteil? Ich hatte angenommen, das wäre unseres."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Blaise die Personen hinter Ron Weasley; wie so oft Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood und Hermine Granger. Bei seinem Blick über Rons Schulter fiel ihm allerdings noch etwas anderes auf. „Und warum könnt ihr nicht einfach das Abteil hinter dir nehmen? Ist doch auch noch frei."

Ron verzog gequält das Gesicht, als hätte Blaise gerade eine sehr unangenehme Frage gestellt.

Bevor er antworten konnte, erwiderte Ginny spitz: „Weil das unser Abteil ist. Ich habe keine Lust, die Fahrt auf so engem Raum mit diesen Halbaffen zu verbringen." Und schon war sie im Abteil verschwunden, um zwei verblüffte Slytherins und fünf Gryffindors mit sehr unterschiedlichen Mienen zurückzulassen – Harry und Neville schienen ebenso verwirrt zu sein, Ron wirkte immer noch peinlich berührt, Luna starrte verträumt aus dem Fenster und schien nichts von der kurzen Konversation mitbekommen zu haben und Hermine… Blaise sah verwundert noch einmal zum Schlammblut. Ja, sie wirkte eindeutig, als würde sie jeden Moment umkippen oder sich übergeben müssen.

„Hermine! Komm endlich!", hörte man Ginny fauchen. „Äh, ja…", erwiderte Hermine zögerlich, ihren Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet. Blaise zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch.

Bevor Hermine sich allerdings umdrehen und ihrer Freundin folgen konnte, hatte ihr Ron eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt um sie zurückzuhalten. Die beiden Slytherins schien er völlig vergessen zu haben. „Du setzt dich nicht zu uns?", fragte er, gerade einen Tick zu enttäuscht, um es wie eine ganz normale Frage wirken zu lassen.

Draco schnaubte verächtlich und spürte den schon fast vergessenen Zorn wieder aufwallen. „Hört endlich auf, meine Zeit mit diesem Theater zu verschwenden. Weasley: Mach Platz." Mit diesen Worten trat Draco vor und schubste den abgelenkten Gryffindor einfach zur Seite – nur um eine fröhlich winkende Luna zu erblicken, die es sich bereits im leeren Abteil gemütlich gemacht hatte.

_Wie zum Teufel hat sie das angestellt?_

Um eine handfeste Auseinandersetzung zu vermeiden, schob sich Blaise wieder an Draco vorbei, ignorierte dabei Ron, der nun mit vor Zorn hochrotem Kopf neben ihm stand – offenbar verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einer cleveren Entgegnung – und winkte Luna ebenso fröhlich zurück. „Willst du dich nicht zu deinen Freundinnen setzen?"

„Nein, heute nicht. Ginnys schlechte Laune macht den Knötlurfs Angst.", erklärte sie.

„Jeder Zauberer weiß doch, dass es keine Knötlurfs gibt.", entgegnete Blaise kopfschüttelnd. Sofort erntete er einen empörten Blick von Luna. „So, jetzt darfst du auch nicht bei mir sitzen, sonst bekommen die armen Kleinen noch eine Existenzkrise."

„Tja, dann hätten wir die Frage um das Abteil ja geklärt.", meldete sich Harry erstmals zu Wort, um sich dann mit Ron und Neville zu Luna zu setzen und den beiden anderen als klare Botschaft die Tür vor der Nase zuzuknallen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die Knötlurfs sich nicht auch vor Ron fürchten…", überlegte Luna laut, während ihr Freund noch immer mit knallrotem Gesicht durchs Glas hinausstarrte. Er ließ sich einfach zu leicht von Draco provozieren.

Als Hermine sich endlich ihrer Freundin gegenüber hinsetzte, sah Ginny mit möglichst genervtem Gesichtsausdruck auf. Gerade wollte sie anfangen, darüber zu nörgeln, wie lange Hermine für die paar Schritte gebraucht hatte, als sich die Schiebetür ein weiteres Mal öffnete und Blaise den Kopf hereinsteckte.

„Ich denke, dass es für alle Beteiligten recht ungesund wäre, wenn wir es noch mal im anderen Abteil versuchen. Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen, wenn wir reinkommen, oder?", fragte er betont freundlich. Er hatte nicht vor, sich die restliche Fahrt selbst zur Hölle zu machen.

Ginny bedachte ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick. „Doch, da haben wir schon etwas dagegen."

„Danke!", gab Blaise strahlend zurück und ließ sich einfach in den Sitz neben der Weaslette fallen, völlig taub für ihre Worte.

Draco hingegen zögerte noch einen Moment und musterte Hermine, die die beiden völlig zu ignorieren schien und gebannt – oder auch krampfhaft – aus dem Fenster starrte. Schließlich seufzte er leise und setzte sich neben sie. _Wenn mein Vater davon hört, lande ich in der Hölle._

* * *

><p><strong>So, das war's erst mal, erstes Kapitel überlebt… Ich würd mich natürlich über Reviews freuen, aber nachdem ich es selber hasse, wenn Autoren um Reviews betteln, werd ich nicht jedes Mal drauf beharren, es weiß ja eh jeder, dass wir das alle gerne mögen. ;) Also wer mag, lässt was da, wer nicht, nicht, ich freu mich über jeden Leser.<strong>


	2. Old Feelings And New Bonds

**AN: So, hier Versuch Nummer zwei… Gleich vorweg ein doppeltes dickes fettes Lob an meine Frau Betaleserin Amelia_Yvaine. :)**

**Und ich möchte hier auch nochmal meinen ersten beiden Reviewern, Sammy-A.M und Bad Hermione danken – ich hab mich wirklich sehr gefreut, ich hatte echt nicht erwartet, so schnell Reviews zu bekommen – falls überhaupt. You made my day! :)**

**Oh, und nachdem ich einfach keine Szene finde, in der es passen würde, die Info reinzuschreiben, erwähne ich es kurz hier, bevor Verwirrung aufkommt: In meiner Geschichte befinden sich Harry und seine Freunde im 6. Schuljahr. Ich fand es aber nicht gut, sie bei dem, was noch alles folgen wird, erst 16 oder 17 Jahre alt sein zu lassen, also hab ich einfach für mich selbst das Alter, in dem man nach Hogwarts kommt, raufgesetzt. Meine Charaktere dieses Jahrgangs sind also im Schnitt 18 oder 19 Jahre alt.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

* * *

><p>Kapitel 2 – Old Feelings And New Bonds<p>

Die erste Zeit – Blaise erschien es wie eine halbe Ewigkeit – verbrachten die vier schweigend. Die kleine Weaslette sah aus dem Fenster, Hermine vergrub sich wie immer in einem Buch und Draco starrte abwechselnd zur Tür hinaus und warf Hermine misstrauische Blicke zu, als würde er erwarten, dass sie ihn im nächsten Moment biss.

Irgendwann hatte Blaise genug davon, die drei zu beobachten.

Ohne Vorwarnung wandte er sich zu Ginny und fragte geradeheraus das erste, das ihm in den Sinn kam. „Warum bist du sauer auf deine Freunde?"

Die Rothaarige zuckte vor Überraschung zusammen und musterte Blaise erst einmal – er hatte sie ganz klar aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Was?"

„Na es muss doch einen Grund gegeben haben, dass du vorhin so zickig warst und ihr nicht alle in einem Abteil sitzt. Ich hab mich nur gefragt, warum das wohl so ist."

Ginny musterte ihn nur noch eindringlicher. Blaise fügte ein, wie er fand, charmantes Lächeln hinzu.

Schließlich antwortete sie misstrauisch: „Wieso interessiert dich das?"

„Wir werden jetzt einige Zeit in diesem Zug verbringen, und mir ist ganz einfach schon totlangweilig."

„Na dann gewöhn dich lieber mal an die Langeweile."

Einige Zeit lang ging es so hin und her zwischen den beiden – umso schnippischer Ginny wurde, umso neugieriger wurde Blaise. Und eigentlich war er ganz zufrieden mit der Situation, immerhin wollte er einfach ein wenig Unterhaltung, und eine Weasley, deren Gesichtsfarbe sich immer mehr der ihrer Haare näherte, war mehr als unterhaltsam.

Draco lachte leise – das war einfach so typisch Blaise. Vermutlich hätte neben ihm auch ein Dementor sitzen können – wenn sich Blaise Zabini langweilte, war ihm jedes Mittel recht. Seine Fähigkeit, sich selbst zu beschäftigen oder einfach mal fünf Minuten still zu sitzen war zirka auf dem Niveau eines hyperaktiven Vierjährigen.

Bevor Ginny erneut kontern konnte, öffnete sich die Tür zu ihrem Abteil, und vor ihnen stand die nette alte Süßigkeitenverkäuferin des Hogwarts Express mit ihrem voll beladenen Wagen. „Na meine Lieben, kann ich euch etwas anbieten?"

Auf Blaises' Gesicht breitete sich ein beinahe schon beängstigendes Lächeln aus. Mit einer Fröhlichkeit, die nun wirklich schon sehr an ein Kleinkind erinnerte, verkündete er: „Bitte fünf Packungen Schoko…"

„Nein danke, wir brauchen nichts.", warf Draco hastig dazwischen und scheuchte die alte Dame auch schon höflich, aber bestimmt nach draußen. Ginny folgte dem Schauspiel irritiert, aber auch ein wenig amüsiert. Dass sie selbst keine Möglichkeit hatte, etwas zu kaufen, fiel ihr dabei gar nicht auf.

„…frösche?", beendete Blaise seinen Satz kleinlaut.

Draco ignorierte ihn, und wandte sich stattdessen vermutlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ganz ernsthaft an Ginny. „Glaub mir, der Tipp, den ich dir jetzt gebe, ist lebenswichtig: wenn du längere Zeit unausweichlich mit Blaise Zabini verbringen musst, dann halt ihn fern von Schokofröschen. Und Kürbispasteten. Und Lakritz-Zauberstäben." Er machte eine kurze Pause, überlegte, und fügte dann grinsend hinzu:„Und eigentlich von allem, was Zucker enthält."

Als Ginny dann auch noch aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie Blaise die Arme verschränkte und trotzig die Unterlippe vorschob, konnte sie einfach nicht mehr anders – sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, und sogar auf Hermines Gesicht, das immer noch dem Buch zugewandt war, schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln.

* * *

><p>„So, jetzt geh ich rüber.", verkündete Ron und sprang von seinem Sitzplatz, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder von einer geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster starrenden Luna am Ärmel zurückgezogen zu werden. „Sitz…", murmelte sie leise und sanft, was im krassen Gegensatz zu ihrem schraubstockartigen Griff stand. Widerstrebend gehorchte Ron.<p>

„Sie lacht. Was genau regt dich daran gerade auf, Ron?", seufzte Harry. Das Gespräch drehte sich im Kreis und ging ihm allmählich auf die Nerven. Nicht nur, dass Ginny sich heute wieder wie eine Verrückte benahm und ihm absolut schleierhaft war, was bloß in ihr vorging, jetzt drehte auch noch sein bester Freund durch.

„Ja, sie lacht – aber Ginny und Hermine sind mit _denen_ in einem Abteil.", antwortete Ron, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste auf der ganzen Welt. Blaise Zabini und Draco Malfoy gehörten zu den Menschen, die ihn in seinem bisherigen Leben am meisten verhöhnt und gequält hatten, auch schon vor seiner Schulzeit – und jetzt saßen seine Schwester und Hermine seelenruhig im Nebenabteil und amüsierten sich mit den beiden.

„Ron. Sie lacht. Das heißt, sie lebt noch, und sie wird nicht gefoltert. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen.", mischte sich Neville nun auch ins Gespräch ein.

„Aber Ginny…"

Plötzlich richtete Luna ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder aufs Hier und Jetzt und schaute Ron mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. Sie hassten es alle, wenn sie das tat – es bedeutete nämlich, dass sie gleich irgendetwas peinliches oder zu persönliches sagen würde. Auf ihre eigene Art bekam Luna einfach zu viel mit.

Und so wurde sie auch diesmal dieser Einschätzung gerecht. „Warum sagst du dauernd ‚Ginny', wenn du einen Vorwand suchst, um zu Hermine rüberzugehen?"

Wieder lief Rons Gesicht feuerrot an, diesmal allerdings nicht vor Zorn. Nun war er an der Reihe, betont unbeteiligt aus dem Fenster zu starren, um einer Antwort zu entgehen. Harry und Neville atmeten zufrieden aus – Lunas Eigenarten hatten ja doch ihre Vorteile.

* * *

><p>Als Hermine endlich in Hogsmeade aus dem Zug ausstieg und einen zunehmend größeren Abstand zwischen sich und den beiden Slytherins brachte, fühlte sie sich langsam wieder wohler. Ginny war natürlich an ihrer Seite, während sie mit den Kutschen zum Schloss fuhren.<p>

„Du warst ja heute ziemlich still im Zug.", stellte Ginny fest, als sie die letzten Schritte zum Schloss und in Richtung großer Saal machten. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir, Mine?"

„Ja, schon okay… Ich hab mich nur nicht unbedingt wohl gefühlt neben Blaise und Malfoy.", gab Hermine zu – es entsprach gewissermaßen der Wahrheit.

Genauso, wie sie jedes Jahr einige Zeit brauchte, um sich wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass Hogwarts tatsächlich existierte, musste sie sich auch jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue an Malfoy gewöhnen. Er war ein Teil dieser Zaubererwelt, die so unglaublich wirkte – wäre also Hogwarts nur ein Produkt ihrer Phantasie, wäre er es auch. Und zudem schaffte es Hermine, sich in den Ferien jedes Mal einzureden, dass sie ihre Erinnerungen täuschten und dass sie dieser arrogante Slytherin doch gar nicht so nervös machte.

Aber er machte sie nervös. Gewaltig nervös.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich fand die beiden eigentlich fast nett.", gab Ginny nachdenklich zurück. „Ich meine, dafür, wer sie sind, haben sie sich doch normal verhalten."

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Und warum warst du am Anfang so sauer?", startete sie nun die lange überfällige Gegenfrage.

Ginnys Miene verdüsterte sich augenblicklich. Bevor sie jedoch antworten konnte, nickte Hermine schon wissend. Dieser Blick war bei Ginny für einen einzigen Menschen reserviert. „Harry, hm?", stellte Hermine nur noch leise fest, während sie sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch setzten. Ginny nickte nur, um zu vermeiden, dass die immer tratschbereiten Schüler um sie herum etwas aufschnappten.

Ginnys Problem mit Harry war eine lange Geschichte. Als der berühmte Harry Potter in ihr Leben getreten war, hatte sich Ginny Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt – nur um festzustellen, dass er sie nur als Rons kleine Schwester sah. Als sie dann aber selbst nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte Harry immer mehr begriffen, dass sie alles andere als eine kindliche kleine Schwester war, und schließlich hatte eine turbulente on-off-Beziehung, die eigentlich nie wirklich als Beziehung deklariert worden war, begonnen.

Allerdings war Harry zunehmend zurückhaltender geworden, hatte sich dann doch wieder an sie herangemacht, sie dann wieder halb ignoriert… Ginny glaubte langsam, dass eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit die beste Erklärung für sein Verhalten war.

Und als er dann vorige Woche ein paar Tage im Fuchsbau zu Besuch gewesen war – nichts. Er hatte sie behandelt wie eine gute Freundin. Oder besser wie einen guten Freund. Er verhielt sich, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.

Zuerst war Ginny natürlich verletzt gewesen – aber sie war kein Mensch, der sich im Bett versteckte und ausheulte. Die Trauer hatte sich schnell in Wut verwandelt. Ihre letzten Hoffnungen hatte sie in diesen Tag gesetzt gehabt.

Vielleicht hatte Harry ja einfach eine schlechte Phase gehabt und würde sich jetzt wieder ganz normal verhalten.

Und als sie ihn dann am Bahnsteig neben Hermine und Sirius erblickt hatte und schon fast freudig auf ihn zugelaufen war – hatte er sie mit einem Händedruck begrüßt.

In dem Moment hatte sich Ginny Weasley in eine tickende Zeitbombe verwandelt.

* * *

><p>Das Essen war für Draco recht unspektakulär verlaufen. Dumbledore hatte ihnen eine Ansprache vor dem Essen erspart, und aber hinzugefügt, dass die Fünft-, Sechst- und Siebtklässler doch bitte sitzen bleiben sollten, weil er ihnen nachher noch etwas verraten wolle. Draco hatte die Bemerkung längst wieder vergessen.<p>

Er saß neben Blaise, der immer noch davon plapperte, dass die kleine Weaslette tatsächlich richtig sympathisch gewesen war. Von der anderen Seite versuchte Pansy Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken und erzählte irgendetwas von den Ferien oder so. Er hatte längst auf Durchzug geschaltet und versuchte lieber, die Nachspeisen unauffällig aus Blaises Gesichtsfeld verschwinden zu lassen.

Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass ihn das Schlammblut die ganze Fahrt über eisern ignoriert hatte. Sie war aber definitiv nicht so sehr in ihr Buch versunken gewesen, um damit eine gute Erklärung für ihr Verhalten zu liefern – ihr gelegentliches Lächeln, während Blaise und Ginny sich auf eine schon fast freundschaftliche Art gegenseitig aufzogen, hatte sie ganz klar verraten.

Irgendwie ärgerte ihn das. Natürlich war es besser, wenn sie ihn ignorierte – er wollte sich gar nicht die Gesichter der anderen vorstellen, wenn jemand zufällig an ihrem Abteil vorbeigekommen wäre, während er ein freundliches Gespräch mit Granger führte.

Aber einen Malfoy ignorierte man nicht. Außerdem hatte er sich die ganze Zugfahrt über benommen, was wohl hauptsächlich daran lag, dass Blaise sonst sauer geworden wäre und es keine Zeugen gab. Also hätte sie sich eigentlich auch höflich zeigen können.

Gerade, als Blaise einen nicht ganz so unauffälligen Blick in Richtung Apfelkuchen warf und Draco ebenso wenig unauffällig seinen Zauberstab zog, um die Nachspeise im Notfall auf Crabbes überfüllten Teller schweben zu lassen, erhob sich Dumbledore und es wurde langsam still im Raum.

„Esst ruhig weiter. Ich möchte nur die angekündigte Überraschung verkünden, bevor sich die ersten Schüler langweilen." Er lächelte freundlich auf die Schüler herab. „Ich habe mir für dieses Jahr mit zusammen mit dem Lehrerkollegium eine kleine Neuerung ausgedacht. Wobei, nennen wir es lieber erst einmal einen Versuch als eine fixe Neuerung. Wie ihr alle wisst, bin ich nicht unbedingt ein großer Freund der traditionellen Häusertrennung in Hogwarts und der daraus resultierenden Rivalität. Also haben wir uns zusammengesetzt und überlegt, wie wir euch die Möglichkeit geben können, euch ein wenig besser kennenzulernen."

Während vor allem in den niedrigeren Klassen langsam aufgeregtes Getuschel aufkam, verdrehte Draco nur gequält die Augen. Der alte Mann konnte es nicht lassen. Er hatte so die Befürchtung, dass er gleich irgendetwas ganz schreckliches sagen würde, das wahrscheinlich das ganze Schloss auf den Kopf stellen würde.

„Aber wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir wahrscheinlich schon ein wenig zu alt und bei weitem nicht auf dem neuesten Stand sind, um herauszufinden, was euch allen Spaß machen könnte. Also überlassen wir es euch, Vorschläge zu machen."

Jetzt war es wieder ziemlich ruhig im großen Saal – keiner wusste so recht, was diese ‚Erklärung' und das irre Grinsen, das sich auf das Gesicht des Schulleiters geschlichen hatte, bedeuten sollte.

„Es wurden in jedem der vier Gemeinschaftsräume Kessel aufgestellt, in die ihr eure auf Pergament geschriebenen und falls notwendig mit einer genaueren Beschreibung versehenen Vorschläge werfen könnt. Erlaubt ist alles, was ihr als gemeinschaftsfördernde Freizeitbeschäftigung oder sinnvolle Ergänzung zum Unterricht anseht, solange dabei niemand zu Schaden kommt und keine Gesetze verletzt werden müssen. Nachdem wir natürlich nicht die Zeit und Mittel haben, jeder einzelnen Idee nachzugehen, werden ich und eure Professoren die Endauswahl treffen. Ihr habt bis Freitag Zeit, so viele Vorschläge wie ihr möchtet in die Kessel zu werfen. Am Montag werden wir dann eine Liste mit den angenommenen Einfällen aushängen. Ihr könnt jetzt in eure Gemeinschafsräume gehen – ich wünsche euch allen eine gute Nacht!"

Inzwischen waren die kleinen Diskussionen, die aufgekommen waren, als die einzelnen Schüler begriffen hatten, was genau gemeint war, schon fast ohrenbetäubend laut und hatten den Schluss von Dumbledores kleiner Rede beinahe übertönt. Überall waren kichernde Mädchen zu hören, die sich Gott weiß was ausmalten. Und viel zu viele davon ließen ihren Blick immer wieder in seine Richtung wandern. Draco schauderte. Er hatte recht behalten – jetzt war Dumbledore endgültig verrückt geworden. Oder er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, Dracos ruhiges, angenehmes Hogwarts-Dasein ein für alle Mal zu zerstören.

Draco sah kurz zu Blaise, der, wie zu erwarten, wie ein durchgeknalltes Honigkuchenpferd grinste. Die Idee war verrückt. Sie musste Blaise gefallen.

Dann wandte sich Draco noch ein wenig weiter zur Seite, um möglichst unbemerkt zum Gryffindor-Tisch hinübersehen zu können.

* * *

><p>Hermine war im ersten Moment einfach nur verblüfft. Dumbledores Neuerung wirkte interessant, und sofort begann sie systematisch die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten, die darin steckten – durchzugehen. Und irgendwie wirkte das aufgekratzte Gekicher vieler anderer Schüler ansteckend.<p>

Harry, der ihr gegenüber saß, warf Hermine einen kurzen Blick zu und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Nein, Hermine, du wirst ganz bestimmt kein einziges Pergament in den Kessel werfen, auf dem auch nur annähernd das Wort B.E.L.F.E.R. draufsteht.", sagte er lachend, als hätte er gerade ihre Gedanken gelesen.

Hermine musste selbst lachen, auch wenn sie automatisch protestieren wollte und einen gefährlich giftigen Seitenblick von Ginny dafür kassierte, dass sie ganz normal mit Harry umging. Sie waren nun mal beide ihre Freunde – Hermine hatte nicht vor, Partei zu ergreifen.

„Wir könnten eine gemeinsame Aktion starten, um die Knötlurfs vor dem Aussterben zu bewahren!", schlug Luna mit verträumtem Blick vor.

Lavender warf ihr einen herablassenden Blick zu. Eigentlich sollte diese nervige Ravenclaw an ihrem eigenen Haustisch sitzen, aber irgendwie verirrte sie sich viel zu oft an den der Gryffindors.

„Du verstehst mal wieder nicht, worum es hier wirklich geht, Loony.", erwiderte Parvati spitz. „Das hier ist ganz klar eine hervorragende Gelegenheit, um die Jungs aus den anderen Häusern näher kennenzulernen."

„Und die werden wir uns sicher nicht von irgendwelchen ‚Knötlurfs' ruinieren lassen.", fügte Lavender augenrollend hinzu.

Augenblicklich kassierten sie feindselige Blicke von Ginny und Hermine, während sich die ‚mutigen' Gryffindormänner lieber zurückhielten – die Lektion, dass sich aufgebrachte Frauen ganz schnell versöhnen und gegen einen wenden konnten, wenn man sich einmischte, hatten sie schon auf sehr unangenehme Weise lernen müssen. Luna hingegen starrte verträumt auf den Löffel in ihrer Hand und war offensichtlich längst wieder in ihre eigene Welt versunken – wahrscheinlich hatte sie den verbalen Angriff gar nicht mitbekommen.

„Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund, gleich unfreundlich zu werden, nur, weil euch Lunas Vorschlag nicht gefällt.", stellte Hermine mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fest.

„Genau.", setzte Ginny sofort hinzu. Die beiden waren in solchen Situationen ein eingespieltes Team; Hermine war für die logischen Argumente zuständig, und Ginny für die vernichtenden Tiefschläge. Auch jetzt zauberte sie einen zuckersüßen Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht und erwiderte in einem absolut netten Tonfall: „Außerdem schlaft ihr euch doch sowieso schon durch alle Häuser, ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass ihr überhaupt die Zeit dafür habt, noch billiger zu werden."

Parvati schnaubte verächtlich. „Das wirkt vielleicht auf eine prüde Zicke wie dich so, aber tatsächlich gibt es für uns noch etwas zu erreichen." Lavender nickte sofort eifrig, und schien schon fast vergessen zu haben, dass sie sich eigentlich gerade stritten. „Slytherin!", verkündete sie in stolzem Tonfall.

Die anderen sahen die beiden verständnislos an.

Hermine war die erste, die ihre Stimme wiederfand. „Was?"

„Slytherin, du Dummerchen.", sagte Lavender noch einmal, als würde dieses Wort alles erklären. Aber die Abneigung war in den Köpfen der restlichen Gryffindors wohl einfach zu fest verankert, um die Bedeutung zu verstehen oder verstehen zu wollen.

Parvati seufzte theatralisch. „So beschämend es auch ist, war noch keine von uns mit einem Slytherin im Bett. Und dieses Häuser-näher-zusammenbring-Dings ist die perfekte Gelegenheit, um uns näher mit den interessanteren Jungs aus Slytherin zusammenzubringen."

Hermine wurde bei dem darauf folgenden selbstgefälligen Lächeln der beiden fast schlecht.

„Ihr seid noch abartiger, als ich erwartet habe.", stellte Ginny fest und schüttelte nur den Kopf, bevor sie ihr Besteck demonstrativ auf den Teller legte.

„Ginny, Ginny.", säuselte Lavender in einem Tonfall, den sie anscheinend für freundschaftlich hielt. „Sieh sie dir doch mal an. Da sind schon so manche Leckerbissen dabei." Parvati unterstrich ihre Aussage sofort mit übertriebenen Gekicher.

Widerstrebend richteten nach und nach alle die Gryffindors, die in Hörweite waren und das Gespräch verfolgt hatten, ihre Blicke auf den Haustisch der Slytherins und musterten die einzelnen Schüler, die dort saßen. Nachdem das Essen eigentlich schon offiziell vorbei war und viele der jüngeren Schüler schon etwas früher gegangen waren, war der Tisch nicht einmal mehr zur Hälfte gefüllt.

Hermines Blick fiel zufällig zuerst auf Malfoy – der sie ebenfalls anstarrte. Sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden, während er sich im nächsten Moment schon wieder abgewandt hatte.

„Und wen von denen wollt ihr jetzt in euer Netz locken? Vielleicht Goyle?", fragte Ron lachend.

Lavender schenkte ihm nur einen ziemlich unterkühlten Seitenblick. „Was verstehst du schon von Männern."

„Wir sprechen natürlich von den interessanteren Slytherins, sowohl was das Aussehen als auch das Prestige betrifft.", erklärte Parvati selbstgefällig. „Prestige? Ich hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Fremdwörter in deinem Vokabular Platz haben…", murmelte Hermine – glücklicherweise leise genug, dass es keiner außer Ginny neben ihr hören konnte.

Die Rothaarige verkniff sich mit Mühe das Lachen und fragte, schön langsam wirklich interessiert: „Und wen habt ihr da genau im Auge?"

„Bletchley ist ganz okay. Oder Harper. Es geht wirklich mehr darum, dass es ein Slytherin ist, als darum, wer genau.", sagte Parvati, wurde aber gleich von Lavender korrigiert.

„Du musst doch neben denen nicht tiefstapeln. Wir wissen schließlich alle, wer die wirklich heißen Slytherins sind." Sie sah die anderen erwartungsvoll an.

Ron zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern. „Wie du vorhin bemerkt hast, ich bin ein Mann, ich muss das nicht einschätzen können." Harry nickte nur zustimmend und hielt lieber gleich den Mund.

Schließlich wurde Ginny das Ratespiel und vor allem Lavenders Gesichtsausdruck zu dumm. „Nachdem der siebte Jahrgang nicht unbedingt vor gutaussehenden Jungs platzt und ihr sicher einen Sechstklässler einem Fünftklässler vorziehen würdet, nehme ich mal an, ihr wollt auf Slytherins vorzeige-Reinblüter hinaus."

Ron starrte die inzwischen eifrig nickende Lavender entgeistert an. „Soll das heißen, du willst nicht nur mit irgendeinem Slytherin ins Bett, sondern... Mit Malfoy?"

„Natürlich würde ich auch irgendeinen nehmen, aber Malfoy und Zabini sind definitiv die beste Wahl. Naja, wobei Zabini irgendwie komisch ist."

„Aber _der_ kann euch doch nicht allen Ernstes gefallen!"

„Naja, wenn wir mal vom Charakter absehen – schlecht sieht er nicht aus.", antwortete Ginny, wodurch ihr Bruder nur noch entsetzter wirkte. Die Reaktion, die sie Harry damit entlocken hatte wollen, blieb aus – er stocherte in seinem mittlerweile ziemlich zermatschten Kuchen herum und sagte gar nichts zu dem Thema, schloss sich nicht einmal Rons Empörung an.

„Stimmt.", fügte nun sogar Luna hinzu. „Aber ich finde Blaise besser. Der ist lustiger."

Ein kurzer Blick zum Slytherin-Tisch bestätigte diese Aussage – er war auf die Sitzbank geklettert und hüpfte gerade mit dem fröhlichen Aufschrei „Kürbispastete!" über den Tisch und Crabbes Schoß, um im nächsten Moment in Windeseile dessen Nachspeisenteller leerzuessen, während Draco unter gequälten Aufstöhnen sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub.

„Wir sollten den vielleicht doch von der Liste nehmen.", sagte Parvati langsam. Lavender nickte nur, ohne den offensichtlich Irren aus den Augen zu lassen.

Hermines Blick aber lag auf Draco, und ohne dass sie es bemerkte schlich sich wieder ein kleines Lächeln in ihr Gesicht. Wenn man ihn so neben seinem Freund sah, den Draco, der keinen perfekten, arroganten Malfoy präsentieren musste, wirkte er irgendwie… süß.


	3. Insomnia And Explosions

**So, hier ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel. Wieder ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön an meine beiden Reviewer, Bad Hermione und Sammy-A.M. Ich poste nur für euch so schnell! :)**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 3 – Insomnia And Explosions<strong>

Draco mochte Zaubertränke. Wirklich. Er war nicht nur gut in dem Fach, es machte ihm auch Spaß.

Außer heute.

Draco fühlte sich, als würde er jede Sekunde im Stehen einschlafen und in seinen Kessel fallen. Der Grund dafür? Blaise Zabini. Und… Zucker.

Er fuhr sich völlig fertig übers Gesicht und ließ die letzte Nacht noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge Revue passieren. Als sie die große Halle verlassen hatten, hatte sich Blaise noch ganz normal benommen – zumindest so normal, wie es einem Blaise Zabini möglich war.

Als Draco dann allerdings eine halbe Stunde später dabei war, einzuschlafen, hörte er, wie die Decke im Nebenbett zurückgeschlagen wurde. Er fragte sich noch im Halbschlaf, was Blaise wohl vorhaben mochte. Doch als er ihn nirgends sehen konnte, als er ein Auge einen schmalen Spalt breit öffnete, kümmerte er sich nicht weiter darum, drehte sich auf den Rücken und kuschelte sich noch ein wenig mehr in den weichen Polster.

Er hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass sich Blaise in diesem Moment am Boden krabbelnd anpirschte.

Einen unverkennbar fröhlichen Kampfschrei später war ihm Blaise auch schon auf den Bauch gehüpft, nur um sich sofort wieder aufzurichten und – ohne den sich darin befindenden, unter Schmerzen krümmenden Draco zu beachten – auf seinem Bett auf und ab zu springen.

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis die anderen die beiden aus dem Schlafraum geworfen hatten. Auch wenn Draco sehr einschüchternd und vor allem nachtragend sein konnte, wusste inzwischen jeder Slytherin, dass Blaise, wenn man ihn alleine raus sperrte, eine viel größere Gefahr darstellte – dann versuchte er nämlich die restliche Nacht, zurück in den Schlafraum zu gelangen.

Die folgenden Stunden war Draco dann im Gemeinschaftsraum immer wieder eingenickt, nur um auf die kreativsten Arten wieder aufgeweckt zu werden – und als er dann wirklich, unvermeidlich wach war, hatte sich Blaise auf der Couch zusammengerollt und war auf der Stelle eingeschlafen.

„Mr. Malfoy, wenn Sie ihre Augen bitte wieder öffnen könnten.", schnarrte Snape und bewahrte ihn damit davor, wirklich in den dampfenden Kessel hineinzufallen. Auch wenn er Draco mochte – in seinem Unterricht wurde ganz bestimmt nicht geschlafen.

Draco zwinkerte angestrengt und schlug sich schließlich einige Male mit der flachen Hand gegen die Wange. Ihm war bewusst, dass ihn seine Mitschüler dabei beobachteten, und er hasste es, sich vor ihnen schwach zeigen zu müssen. Allerdings wäre es wesentlich nachteiliger gewesen, Snapes Zorn mit einem erneuten Nickerchen auf sich zu ziehen.

Er seufzte leise während er Blaise dabei zusah, wie er den Trank, den sie heute zusammenbrauen sollten, eifrig weiter zubereitete. Wenigstens hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Draco fragte sich wieder einmal, warum er sich das alles antat. Man erwartete vom unterkühlten Malfoy nicht, dass er sich mit diesem ausgeflippten, anstrengenden, schlafraubenden Jungen abgab.

Aber er kannte die Antwort auf diese Frage sehr gut. Es war gerade, weil es niemand von ihm erwartete. Er musste nicht freundlich zu Blaise sein. Es war ausnahmsweise etwas, für das sich Draco selbst entschieden hatte. Und nicht nur, dass es den Vorteil hatte, dass seine Familie Blaise aufgrund seiner Abstammung akzeptierte. Blaise selbst gab nichts auf dieses ganze ‚Oh, ein Malfoy, es ist sicher nützlich, sich mit ihm gutzustellen'-Getue vieler anderer Slytherins.

Er ließ sich auch nicht einschüchtern oder von Dracos oft ziemlich schlechter Laune abschrecken. Blaise behandelte ihn wie einen ganz normalen Menschen, erhoffte sich keinen Vorteil von ihrer Freundschaft und sah einfach über Dracos Charakterschwächen hinweg. Er war der einzige seiner Freunde, der ihn nicht wie einen Malfoy behandelte.

* * *

><p>Hermine ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum wandern, während sie ihren Trank zubereitete – sie hatte das Rezept dafür schon letztes Jahr zufällig in der Bibliothek gefunden und musste sich nicht besonders konzentrieren, um ihn hinzubekommen.<p>

Neben ihr saß Neville und bemühte sich, am besten einfach nichts zu berühren, um für keine Katastrophe zu sorgen. Hermine arbeitete heute mit ihm zusammen, um ihm gleich zu einem guten Start ins neue Schuljahr zu verhelfen – Neville brauchte dringend gute Noten in Zaubertränke, denn wenn Hermine gerade nicht zur Stelle war, sorgte er meistens für Explosionen oder andere gefährliche Nebenwirkungen seiner Tränke.

Hermine ließ ihren Blick alle paar Minuten zu Draco wandern – nicht zu häufig, um nicht auffällig zu wirken, falls sie irgendein Mitschüler zufällig kurz ansehen würde. Sie versuchte sich auszumalen, was Blaise gestern wohl noch angestellt haben mochte; nach Dracos Verfassung, seiner Warnung im Zug und dem, was sie beim Abendessen beobachtet hatten, war es nicht besonders schwer zu erraten, was oder besser wer die Schuld seinem Zustand trug.

Sie wollte es sich eigentlich nicht eingestehen, aber irgendwie tat ihr Draco fast leid. Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf und wollte sich nun doch auf ihren Zaubertrank konzentrieren, als sie merkte, dass jemand ganz anderes Hermine fixierte.

Hermine fühlte sich, als würde es einige Grad kälter werden, als sie in die dunklen, unheilverkündenden Augen des Professors sah. Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch, die Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte abgestützt und die Fingerspitzen aneinandergelegt.

Sie wurde blass. Sicher war Snape aufgefallen, dass sie die ganze Arbeit alleine machte, und würde ihr und Neville gleich die Hölle heiß machen, um ihnen danach nicht zu wenige Hauspunkte abzuziehen.

Doch die Minuten verstrichen und das erwartete Donnerwetter kam nicht. Aber er sah sie immer noch so an. Langsam wurde Hermine schlecht vor lauter Angst. Hatte er etwas noch teuflischeres vor?

Auf einmal lächelte Snape. Allerdings konnte Hermine keine Freundlichkeit darin erkennen – sie fühlte sich eher an einen Haifisch erinnert. Dann ließ er seinen Blick kurz nach links wandern, – zu Draco, stellte Hermine überrascht fest – sah wieder in ihre Augen und hob und senkte seine rechte Augenbraue, während sein Grinsen noch breiter wurde.

Falls das überhaupt noch möglich war, wurde Hermine noch blasser. „Hermine…", erklang es auf einmal neben ihr, während sie Neville am Ärmel zupfte. „Hermine! Ist das nicht langsam genug Murtlap-Essenz? Ich weiß, ich bin nicht gut in Zaubertränke, aber du hast schon die halbe Flasche rein gekippt."

„Was?", murmelte Hermine leise, und riss sich endlich von dem breiten Raubtiergrinsen los. Und während sie noch fassungslos auf die Flasche in ihrer Hand starrte, gab es plötzlich einen lauten Knall und der ganze Raum war mit weißem, unangenehm nach verbranntem Essen riechendem Nebel gefüllt.

„Granger!", hörte sie auch schon Snapes laute Stimme über das Getuschel der überraschten Schüler hinweg. Sie war unendlich dankbar, dass sie ihn durch den dichten Nebel nicht sehen konnte. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil sie meinen Klassenraum für die nächste Stunde unbrauchbar gemacht haben, und nochmal 10 Punkte Abzug, weil Sie sich ablenken lassen haben."

„Und zu Mr. Malfoy: Da ich ihn bis hier hin Schnarchen höre, muss ich ihn nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass er schläft. Was im Anbetracht der Situation wirklich unglaublich ist. Zabini, wecken sie Ihren Banknachbarn auf und richten Sie ihm aus, dass er heute nach dem Abendessen zusammen mit Miss Granger zum Nachsitzen vor meinem Büro zu erscheinen hat."

Irrte sie sich, oder hatte Hermine wirklich gerade einen belustigten Unterton aus Snapes Stimme herausgehört?

* * *

><p>Beim Abendessen kannten die Gryffindors um Hermine herum wieder nur ein Thema: Dumbledores Versuch, die Häuser näher zusammenzubringen. Allerdings wurden diesmal sogar konstruktive Vorschläge diskutiert.<p>

„Eine gute Art, sich besser kennenzulernen sind auf jeden Fall Feiern. Nein, unterbrecht mich nicht, ich meine das ausnahmsweise mal überhaupt nicht versaut.", verkündete Lavender gerade. „Wenn ich ein wenig was getrunken habe, fällt es mir viel leichter, mit Leuten ins Gespräch zu kommen."

„Ja, das wissen wir doch alle, Lavender.", entgegnete Ron mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. Die anderen brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Lavender sich bemühte, ihn empört anzusehen, obwohl auch ihre Mundwinkel leicht nach oben zuckten.

„Ich fände einen Maskenball toll.", sagte Luna in ihrer verträumten, leisen Stimme.

Parvati musterte die Blonde überrascht. „Das ist… eine echt gute Idee! Wenn uns die Slytherins nicht erkennen, steigern sich unsere Chancen extrem."

„Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir auch irgendetwas machen, das einen praktischen Sinn hat.", mischte sich nun auch Hermine ins Gespräch ein.

Lavenders Miene verdüsterte sich ein wenig – Dinge, die Hermine für nützlich hielt, waren in ihren Augen meistens alles andere als interessant. „Und du denkst dabei an…?"

„Ein gemeinsamer Weihnachtsputz."

Die Antwort bestand aus einem vielstimmigen Protest.

„Naja, das war ja auch nicht meine einzige Idee… ich hatte mir gedacht, dass ein Nachhilfeprojekt etwas nützen könnte. Oder vielleicht ein Tanzkurs, damit der nächste Ball nicht mehr ganz so peinlich abläuft…"

Bei ihren letzten Worten war Lavender schließlich hellhörig geworden. „Gute Idee. Ich hab keine Lust, mir wieder so auf den Füßen herumtrampeln zu lassen wie letztes Jahr." Ron bemühte sich, sich nicht angesprochen zu fühlen.

„Hast du die Idee schon in den Kessel geworfen, Hermine?"

„Nein, noch nicht."

„Dann solltest du das nach dem Essen gleich machen – ach, nein, das geht ja nicht, du musst ja bei Snape nachsitzen!" Sofort setzte sie mit Parvati in hämisches Gelächter ein.

Bevor Hermine auf die wie immer wahnsinnig freundlichen Worte reagieren konnte, beugte sich Ginny schon vor und starrte die beiden mit einem freundlichen Lächeln das aber ihre Augen nicht erreichte an, bis das immer unsicherer klingende Gelächter erstarb.

„Ja, Hermine muss nachsitzen. Und zwar mit Draco Malfoy. Na, seid ihr sehr eifersüchtig? Plant ihr schon, wie ihr eure Zaubertrankkessel in der nächsten Stunde sprengen könnt? Das wird euch leider nichts bringen. Denn erstens seid ihr einfach zu doof für sowas und zweitens wird Malfoy bis dahin nur noch Augen für Hermine haben, und ihr könnt euch euren schönen Plan in den Arsch schieben."

Hermine wurde bei Ginnys Worten wieder schlecht, diesmal allerdings vor lauter Aufregung beim Gedanken daran, dass sie den Abend allein mit Draco und Snape verbringen musste.

* * *

><p>Nachdem Hermine Draco beim Abendessen nirgends sah und es wahrscheinlich auch nicht über sich gebracht hätte, ihn in der großen Halle anzusprechen, begleiteten sie Harry und Ron noch bis zur Stiege, die zu den Kerkern hinunter führte.<p>

Nachdem weder Ron noch Hermine ein einziges Wort sagten, startete Harry schließlich einen zaghaften Versuch.

„Komm schon, Hermine, das wird schon nicht so schlimm werden.", versuchte er seiner Freundin gut zuzureden. Man musste kein Genie sein, um zu wissen, dass es Hermine wahnsinnig peinlich war, zum ersten Mal in ihrer Schulkarriere nachsitzen zu müssen.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich kann mir einfach nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen, als mit Professor Snape und Draco Malfoy in einen Raum gesperrt zu sein…"

Sie waren nun bei den in die Tiefe führenden Stufen angelangt. Unvermittelt meldete sich nun auch Ron mit ernster Miene zu Wort. „Wenn dir dieses schmierige Frettchen irgendetwas antut oder dich auch nur anfasst, bringe ich ihn um. Sag ihm das."

Hermine brachte nur ein ziemlich nervöses Lachen über die Lippen. Dann winkte sie ihren Freunden zum Abschied zu und machte sich auf den unheilvoll wirkenden Weg nach unten.

Wie sie insgeheim befürchtet hatte, konnte sie Draco bereits von weitem vor dem Büro des Professors erkennen. Hermine fühlte sich gleich noch unwohler – sie hatte die restliche Strecke, die sie den Gang entlang gehen musste, keine Ahnung, wo sie hinsehen sollte. Und sie konnte spüren, dass Dracos Blick auf ihr lag.

Als sie schließlich in einem großzügigen Abstand vor dem Slytherin Halt machte, meldete sich Hermines zu gut verinnerlichte Höflichkeit. Also murmelte sie ein leises Hallo, während sie kurz zu ihm hoch sah. Er nickte statt einer Antwort knapp.

Diese Geste machte es für Hermine augenblicklich leichter – ihre Unsicherheit wurde vom Ärger darüber, dass er offenbar nicht einmal dazu fähig war, sie wie einen normalen Menschen zu begrüßen, überschattet.

Bevor sich Hermine allerdings eine passende schnippische Bemerkung dazu überlegen konnte, wurde auch schon die Bürotür aufgerissen und Snape trat heraus. Hermine war sich sicher, dass er das nur gemacht hatte, um sie erneut zu erschrecken. Was ihm gelungen war.

Snape führte die beiden in einen Bereich des Schlosses, der ihr bisher noch nie aufgefallen war. Irgendwie hatte Hermine automatisch angenommen gehabt, dass sie ihre Zeit im Kerker absitzen würden.

Schließlich murmelte Snape ein Passwort, und bevor Hermine die Möglichkeit hatte, sich auch nur die Szene darauf anzusehen, schwang ein Porträt zu ihrer Linken auf. Snape scheuchte sie ungeduldig hinein.

In dem Raum befanden sich mehrere Couchen. Jede davon trug die Farbe eines der vier Häuser, was sie trotz der edlen Machart im Gesamtbild irgendwie chaotisch wirken ließ. Dazwischen standen kleine Tische aus dunklem Holz. Auf einem davon befand sich ein Kessel. An drei der Wände befanden sich hohe Bücherregale, an der vierten ein großer Kamin. Außerdem entdeckte Hermine im hinteren Bereich noch einen großen Tisch mit einigen Sesseln, deren Bezüge ebenfalls die vier Hausfarben trugen.

„Also…", begann Snape, während er die beiden schon fast neugierig musterte. „Eure Aufgabe ist ganz einfach. Hier steht ein Kessel, der mit den vieren, die in den Gemeinschaftsräumen aufgestellt wurden, ident ist, wie ihr bereits erkannt haben solltet. Zusätzlich zu euren Neuerungsvorschlägen erwartet Dumbledore, dass jeder der Professoren noch ein paar Vorschläge beisteuert. Neben dem Kessel findet ihr von mir unterschriebenes Pergament, Federn und Tinte. Sobald ihr fünf Vorschläge zum Kessel hinzugefügt habt, könnt ihr wieder gehen."

Hermine legte überrascht ihren Kopf schief. Es war zwar definitiv eine absolute Frechheit, diese Aufgabe an Schüler abzuschieben, aber eigentlich klang sie gar nicht so schwierig…

Snape hatte sich bereits umgewandt und war beim Porträtloch angelangt, als er plötzlich inne hielt und sich noch einmal kurz umdrehte. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. Hermine verabschiedete sich in Gedanken von der ‚leichten' Aufgabe.

„Oh, und bevor ich es vergesse… Ideen, die bereits von anderen Lehrern oder Schülern in einen der Kessel geworfen wurden, spuckt der Kessel wieder aus."

Und schon war Snape durchs Porträtloch verschwunden. Noch Jahre später schwor Hermine darauf, ihn boshaft Kichern gehört zu haben.


	4. Detention

**Statt euch lange aufzuhalten, möchte ich mich wieder kurz bei Sammy-A.M (meine treue Reviewerin - ich freu mich immer schon darauf, von dir zu lesen^^) und Catze (ein neues Gesicht, ich bin begeistert! :D ) für ihre lieben Reviews bedanken.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 4 – Detention<strong>

Sobald Snape den Raum verlassen hatte, verkrampfte Hermines Haltung sich. Draco konnte es genau sehen, auch wenn sie ihm im Moment den Rücken zugewandt hatte. _Hat sie etwa Angst vor mir?_

Statt darauf einzugehen setzte sich Draco auf die Couch, die sich direkt vor dem Tisch mit den Schreibutensilien und dem Kessel befand – Merlin sei Dank handelte es sich um eine Grüne – und starrte die leeren Seiten finster an.

Er hörte, wie auch Hermine die wenigen Schritte bis zur Couch ging und sich schließlich in einigem Abstand neben ihn setzte, sah aber lieber nicht auf.

„Irgendwelche Vorschläge?", fragte er knapp und hatte schon wieder das Gefühl, als würde es ihm den Hals zuschnüren, genauso wie vorhin, als sie auf ihn zugekommen war und ihn begrüßt hatte. Was zum Teufel war mit ihm los?

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, und Draco dachte schon, sie würde überhaupt nicht antworten. Dann aber hörte er ein knappes „Nein."

Wieder saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander.

_Okay, Draco, benimm dich. Das da neben dir ist nur Granger. Sie beißt nicht, soweit du weißt, und sie hat bisher keine Anstalten gemacht, dich zu verhexen. Ihr wollt beide so schnell wie möglich weg von hier, also bringt es verdammt noch mal hinter euch._

Draco atmete tief ein und aus. Er fühlte sich dadurch nicht wirklich besser.

_Was würde Vater sagen, wenn er mich so sehen würde?_

„Okay." Immerhin, er hatte ein Wort rausgebracht. Dann setzte er sich gerader hin, nahm ein paar der Pergamente und eine der beiden Federn und legte beides vor Hermine auf den Tisch. Danach öffnete er noch das Tintenfass, stellte es zwischen seine und ihre Pergamente und sah sie auffordernd an.

„Schreib bitte einfach jeden Blödsinn auf, der dir einfällt oder den du von den anderen gehört hast. Wir müssen hier raus." Draco biss sich auf die Zunge – warum hatte er das jetzt so formuliert? Jetzt klang er, als würde er die Flucht ergreifen wollen. Wollte er ja irgendwie auch, aber er hätte es taktvoller sagen können.

Hermine nickte nur, nahm ihre Feder, tauchte ihre Spitze ins Tintenfass und schrieb das erste Wort aufs Pergament. _‚Tanzkurs'_, las Draco und zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann sah er dabei zu, wie Hermine den Zettel faltete und in den Kessel warf.

Es passierte nichts. Draco wollte schon selbst zur Feder greifen und seinen ersten Versuch machen, als er ein lautes _‚Plopp'_ hörte, wegen dem Hermine fast vor Schreck von der Couch sprang, und sah, wie das gerade hineingeworfene Papier an seinem Gesicht vorbeiflog, um dann irgendwo hinter ihnen am Boden zu landen.

„Verdammte Lavender…", murmelte Hermine und warf dem Kessel einen feindseligen Blick zu.

* * *

><p>Zwei Stunden später saßen sie immer noch da, inzwischen von einem Meer von zusammengefalteten und zusammengeknüllten Pergamentstücken umgeben. Sie hatten bisher nur mit zwei Pergamenten Glück gehabt – <em>‚Zaubertränke-AG mit Professor Snape'<em> und _‚Geschichte-Freifach mit dem blutigen Baron'_.

Wenn sie für jeden weiteren Vorschlag auch jeweils eine Stunde brauchen würden…

Draco raufte sich fassungslos die Haare, als ein erneutes unheilverkündendes _‚Plopp'_ ertönte.

„Nein! Das gibt's nicht! Das akzeptiere ich nicht! Wer, verdammt noch mal, kann ernsthaft auf die Idee gekommen sein, _‚Schlickschlupfe suchen'_ auf seinen Zettel zu schreiben?" Er steckte sich seine Feder hinters Ohr, ließ sich in die gemütliche Couch zurücksinken und jammerte weiter leise vor sich hin.

Dann hörte er ein für ihn ziemlich ungewöhnliches Geräusch und hob überrascht seinen Kopf. Ja, tatsächlich – Hermine Granger lachte über etwas, das er gesagt hatte. Fasziniert beobachtete er sie.

„Versprichst du mir, sie nicht zu töten, wenn ich dir verrate, wer es war?", gluckste sie und grinste Draco breit an.

„Wenn du jetzt sagst, dass du das warst, kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, nicht im Affekt zu handeln."

Hermine versuchte, zu antworten, konnte aber einen erneuten Lachkrampf nicht unterdrücken.

Schließlich entgegnete sie: „Luna." Eigentlich war ihr nicht klar, ob sie lachen oder heulen sollte, aber diese Aufgabe machte sie langsam so verrückt, dass Lachen naheliegender war. „Das war auf jeden Fall Luna."

Draco schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Wenn es in diesem Schloss jemanden gibt, der so abwegige Vorschläge in den Kessel wirft, haben wir überhaupt keine Chance."

„Warte mal…", murmelte Hermine, jetzt wieder völlig ernst und mit einem fast schon aufgeregten Glitzern in den Augen. „Nachdem Luna gerne irrational handelt – lass mich was normales versuchen, das sie beim Abendessen erwähnt hat."

Nachdem Hermine ihre eigene Feder nach ungefähr einer Stunde wütend zerbrochen hatte, beugte sie sich schnell zu Draco hinüber und nahm ihm einfach seine weg.

Als sie jedoch seinen fast schon entsetzten Blick sah, während ihre Fingerspitzen für einen Augenblick unvermeidliche seine Haare berührten, bereute Hermine ihr unbeschwertes Verhalten sofort.

Sie musste sich wieder in Erinnerung rufen, mit wem sie hier saß. Sie mochte sich in den letzten zwei Stunden irgendwie an den Slytherin gewöhnt haben, und er war auch überraschend freundlich, aber er war immer noch Malfoy. Und sie konnte aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck recht gut lesen, was er davon hielt, von einem Schlammblut berührt zu werden.

Statt ihren negativen Gedanken weiter ihren Lauf zu lassen, schüttelte Hermine das Thema ab und konzentrierte sich darauf, eines der mittlerweile ziemlich wenigen Pergamente zu sich heranzuziehen und _‚Maskenball'_ darauf zu schreiben.

Sie bemerkte, dass sich Draco noch nicht einmal vorbeugte, um den Zettel zu lesen. _Er ist wahrscheinlich gerade damit beschäftigt, sich zu ekeln. Und abzuwägen, ob er sich jetzt die betreffenden Haarsträhnen abschneiden muss._

Mit einer unverkennbar wütenden Handbewegung warf sie das Pergament in den Kessel und wartete.

Es geschah nichts. Aber irgendwie wollte sich bei Hermine keine richtige Freude darüber einstellen.

„Nummer drei geschafft.", stellte sie knapp fest, für den Fall, dass Malfoy das auch entgangen war.

„Äh, ja, gut…", kam es von ihm zurück.

Dann saßen sie wieder schweigend da. Hermine wagte es nicht, zu ihm hinüber zu sehen – sie hatte keine Lust, den angeekelten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht ein zweites Mal zu sehen.

* * *

><p>Draco fühlte sich, als würden sie sich schon eine halbe Ewigkeit anschweigen. Ein kurzer Blick auf die alte Pendeluhr, die sich rechts vom Kamin befand, verriet ihm aber, dass es gerade einmal fünfzehn Minuten waren.<p>

Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie irgendetwas falsch interpretiert haben musste. Im einen Moment war sie noch fast freundschaftlich mit ihm umgegangen – und im nächsten Moment hatte sie wieder mit diesem angespannten Rücken dagesessen und ihn keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt.

_Aber vielleicht ist ihr auch nur bewusst geworden, dass sie gerade einen Slytherin berührt hat. Ich muss keine Gedanken lesen können, um zu wissen, wie unangenehm ihr meine Nähe ist._

Draco beugte sich entschlossen vor und starrte auf die vor ihm liegenden Pergamentblätter. Was Granger über ihn dachte oder wie sie sich neben ihm fühlte, spielte überhaupt keine Rolle. Sie war nur ein Schlammblut, mit dem er eine Strafarbeit leisten musste.

Eine Strafarbeit, die er so schnell wie möglich beenden wollte.

Wie also konnte er noch zwei Vorschläge finden, auf die keiner der anderen Schüler gekommen war?

Die Gedanken des Durchschnittsschülers drehten sich hauptsächlich ums andere Geschlecht, um Partys und darum, unangenehmen Unterrichtsstunden entkommen zu können. Bei den Mädchen konnte man wahrscheinlich noch Kosmetik oder Kleidung dazu zählen, wenn man jetzt einmal von den klassischen Stereotypen ausgehen wollte, und bei den Jungs wahrscheinlich am ehesten Sport, Quidditch mit Sicherheit.

Bei einzelnen verfressenen Exemplaren wie dem Wiesel musste er kulinarische Ideen mit einberechnen, auch wenn er vor allem Ron nicht wirklich zutraute, einen geraden Satz auf ein Pergament zu schreiben und am Weg zum Kessel nicht zu vergessen, was er eigentlich damit tun wollte.

Und dann war da noch Luna als ganz eigene Kategorie – dank ihrer überschäumenden Phantasie konnte er wohl alle übernatürlichen Ideen streichen.

Und auf jedem Zettel, den Blaise eingereicht hatte, befand sich unter Garantie das Wort ‚Schokolade'.

Wodurch also unterschieden er und Granger sich von den anderen, auf was konnten nur sie kommen?

„Granger."

Hermine zuckte überrascht zusammen, wandte sich ihm dann aber doch widerstrebend zu. „Ja?"

„Ich weiß, wie wir das hier schnell hinter uns bringen können."

Sie sah ihn nur verständnislos an.

„Denk doch mal nach. Wodurch unterscheiden gerade wir beide uns von den restlichen Schülern? Auf welche Ideen können wir kommen, die anderen aber nicht?"

Er sah, wie sie die Erkenntnis traf. „Wahrscheinlich auf so ziemlich alles, für das man wirklich im Unterricht aufpassen und sich auch danach noch eingehend mit den Themen beschäftigen muss… Merlin, wir sind die Sache die ganze Zeit von der falschen Seite angegangen!"

Draco nickte. „Ganz genau. Statt uns all die Dinge zu überlegen, die wir von anderen aufgeschnappt haben oder für logisch oder hirnrissig halten, hätten wir lieber mal mit den Dingen anfangen sollen, auf die keiner der anderen kommen könnte."

Wieder verfielen sie in Schweigen, aber diesmal war es nicht unangenehm – Draco wusste, dass Hermine genauso wie er selbst in ihrem Kopf die verschiedenen Lehrbücher durchging, die sie bereits in den Ferien gelesen hatten.

„Schade, dass Veritaserum verboten ist…", murmelte sie plötzlich.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Naja, es geht ja darum, sich besser kennenzulernen. Und wie könnte das besser funktionieren, als wenn man, sagen wir, eine Woche lang nichts als die Wahrheit sagen kann?"

Auf Dracos Lippen erschien ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln.

„Was? Sag schon, was ist dir eingefallen?", fragte sie ungeduldig nach.

„Cogitaserum."

Hermine dachte angestrengt nach, konnte sich aber nicht daran erinnern, jemals davon gehört zu haben – was ihr definitiv peinlich war.

Draco ersparte es ihr, diese Wissenslücke zugeben zu müssen, und erklärte stattdessen sofort: „Cogitaserum hat zwar gewissermaßen eine ähnliche Wirkung, ist aber nicht gänzlich verboten. Einem Zaubertränkeprofessor sollte es gestattet sein, es für beim Ministerium gemeldete, schulische Zwecke herzustellen. Hat man es eingenommen, sagt man im Gespräch jeden Gedanken laut, den man selbst für wichtig hält. Die Wirkungsdauer lässt sich anhand der Menge regulieren."

Hermine war ehrlich beeindruckt – sie wusste, dass Zaubertränke das einzige Fach war, in dem sie sich klar eingestehen musste, dass Draco besser war als sie, aber sie verdrängte es gerne.

Anstelle einer Antwort hielt sie ihm nur auffordernd die Feder hin. Diesmal achtete sie darauf, ihn nicht zu berühren, während er sie ergriff.

Wenige Augenblicke später hatte er auch schon ein hastig gefaltetes Stück Pergament in den Kessel geworfen. Sie warteten gar nicht erst darauf, ob der Kessel es wieder ausspucken würde – beiden war klar, dass diese Idee von keinem anderen Schüler zu erwarten war. Und nachdem Snape selbst keine Vorschläge eingereicht hatte, waren sie auch bei der Lehrerseite optimistisch.

Diesmal dauerte es nur fünf Minuten, bis Hermine mit einem freudigen Aufschrei die Feder – die Draco zur Sicherheit auf den Tisch gelegt hatte – ergriff und zu schreiben begann.

Er beugte sich ein wenig vor, um über ihre Schulter sehen zu können. _‚Weihnachtsputz'_ war zwar nicht unbedingt das, was er erwartet hatte, aber definitiv etwas, das nur so hauselfenfreundlichen Menschen wie Hermine einfallen konnte.

Und von denen gab es garantiert nicht viele in Hogwarts.

In Gedanken zählten sie beiden die Sekunden – es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis sie herausgefunden hatten, nach welcher präzisen Anzahl der Kessel die bereits vorhandenen Ideen wieder auswarf.

_7… 8… 9… 10!_

„Ja!", jubelte Hermine überschwänglich und sprang von der Couch, direkt gefolgt von Draco.

Während sie im krassen Gegensatz zur normalerweise so ruhig und beherrscht wirkenden Hermine freudig auf und ab sprang und ihre wiedererlangte Freiheit pries, konnte Draco nicht anders als sie geistesabwesend anzulächeln.

Bevor er wirklich wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte er sich von ihrer Siegeslaune mitreißen lassen, schlang seine Arme um sie und drückte sie kurz an sich – und noch während Hermine ihre eigenen schlanken Arme um seinen Hals legte, wurde ihm klar, was er da gerade getan hatte.

Schnell löste er seinen Griff und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, fiel dabei beinahe über den Couchtisch, der ihm schmerzhaft in die Kniekehlen schlug. „Ich – ah, scheiße tut das weh – ich muss gehen."

Noch bevor der fröhliche Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht gänzlich erloschen war, hatte er die wenigen Schritte bis zum Porträtloch zurückgelegt, es eilig aufgestoßen und war schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Kerker davongeeilt.


	5. Anger Management

**Hier kommt Kapitel fünf – und nicht nur, dass ich endlich die endgültig ausgewählten Vorschläge verrate, in diesem Kapitel befindet sich auch meine ultimative Lieblingsszene bis jetzt, die mich immer wieder zum Lachen bringt – wer errät, welche ich meine? ;)**

**Danke für die Rieviews, Sammy-A.M und Bad Hermione! Ihr beide motiviert mich.^^**

**Oh, und bevor ich wieder drauf vergesse und mir am Schluss noch Prügel dafür einhandle: einen großen Teil ihrer Qualität und auch Ideen verdankt diese Geschichte meiner lieben Betaleserin, Amelia_Yvaine. Tausend Dank fürs unermüdliche Korrigieren zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich hoffe, euch bringt das folgende Kapitel genauso zum Lachen wie mich beim schreiben.^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 5 – Anger Management<strong>

Als Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat, war er beinahe verlassen – sie hatte es gerade noch vor der Ausgangssperre geschafft, und die meisten waren wohl schon am Weg ins Bett oder schliefen längst.

Ginny, Harry und Ron waren jedoch noch wach geblieben, um auf Hermine zu warten; zum Teil aus Neugier, in Rons Fall allerdings eher, weil er zu angespannt war um zu Schlafen, während er sich vorstellte wie Hermine ihren Abend mit den beiden grauenhaftesten Personen verbrachte die er sich vorstellen konnte.

Als er nun Hermines vor unterdrückter Wut bebende Gestalt sah, war die eben begonnene Runde Zauberschach mit Harry sofort vergessen und er warf den Läufer, den er in seiner Hand hielt, achtlos beiseite.

„Hermine! Was hat er getan?"

Nun bemerkten auch Harry und Ginny ihre Freundin, und Ginnys eigentlicher Plan, Harrys Aufmerksamkeit mit ihrem definitiv zu kurzen Rock auf sich zu ziehen, war schnell vergessen.

„Nichts.", presste Hermine hervor. Sie musste sich konzentrieren um nicht laut zu werden. „Ich hatte nur für einen Moment vergessen, dass dieser schleimige Typ neben mir Malfoy war. Und den hat er dazu genutzt, mir wieder einmal klar zu machen, was für ein widerwärtiges, dreckiges Schlammblut ich doch bin."

Während ihrer Worte war Hermine weiter bis zur Stiege, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte, gegangen, und stampfte sie nun wütend hinauf. Sie wusste, dass sie jetzt unmöglich schlafen konnte, aber so musste sie wenigstens mit niemandem reden.

Die drei im Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgelassenen sahen ihr ratlos hinterher.

* * *

><p>Als Draco den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins betrat, nahm er die anderen Anwesenden gar nicht richtig wahr.<p>

Nur Blaise fiel ihm auf, denn der sprang sogleich auf und folgte ihm in eines der Jungenbadezimmer. „Draco…?"

„Nicht jetzt, Blaise. Ich will duschen."

Blaise schloss die Tür hinter sich, aber nicht ohne vorher noch zu kontrollieren, ob irgendjemand von Dracos inoffiziellem Fanclub auf die Idee gekommen war, die beiden zu belauschen. Man konnte bei Leuten wie Pansy Parkinson nie wissen. „Kannst du in fünf Minuten auch machen. Alles okay bei dir?"

Draco schüttelte nur knapp den Kopf, wandte sich zum nächstbesten Waschbecken und drehte den Wasserhahn weit auf. Dann beugte er sich kurzerhand vor und hielt sein Gesicht unter den eiskalten Strahl.

Blaise wartete geduldig, wenn auch ziemlich irritiert, bis Draco damit fertig war und sich ein paar Minuten später wieder aufrichtete, das Wasser abdrehte und sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.

Zumindest wirkte er jetzt ein wenig gefasster.

„Also?", forderte er Draco ein weiteres Mal zum Sprechen auf.

Die sturmgrauen Augen seines Gegenübers fixierten ihn kurz, dann wanderte Dracos Blick weiter, bis er schließlich zu Boden starrte. Er wirkte wie ein kleiner Junge, der irgendetwas angestellt hatte.

„Ich… Also… Bei Merlin, ich kann das nicht sagen!", tobte Draco los und schlug frustriert gegen das Waschbecken hinter ihm, fast dankbar für den Schmerz, der seine Hand durchzuckte.

Es half ihm, wieder klarer zu denken.

„Draco, es bin nur ich hier.", seufzte Blaise.

Draco nickte langsam, und atmete dann noch einmal tief ein und aus, bevor er gestand: „Mein… Körper. Reagiert unangemessen auf Hermine Granger." Den letzten Satz hatte er so schnell hervorgestoßen, dass Blaise ihn beinahe nicht verstanden hätte.

Überrascht hob er eine Augenbraue. „Und das ist also schlimm?"

Als er daraufhin Dracos wütenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, der wahrscheinlich mehr ihm selbst als Blaise galt, hob er hastig seine Hände und schob sich näher zur Tür, darauf bedacht, seinem Freund nicht den Rücken zuzukehren – das hätte übel ausgehen können. „Schon gut, ich bin schon weg."

* * *

><p>Der nächste Morgen verlief ziemlich ereignislos – Hermine hatte Ron davon überzeugen können, Draco nicht vor dem Frühstück umzubringen, und Harry und Ginny kannten sie beide gut genug, um keine Fragen zu stellen, auf die sie sowieso keine Antworten bekommen würden.<p>

Malfoys Verhalten war Ginny sofort aufgefallen – er hatte die folgenden Tage zum ersten Mal keinen einzigen giftigen Kommentar für die Gryffindors übrig gehabt. Er ignorierte sie völlig.

Es wäre eine recht unglaubhafte Lüge gewesen, wenn Ginny behauptet hätte, dass ihr das etwas ausmachte – aber es irritierte sie schon ziemlich.

Sie hätte zu gern gewusst, was beim Nachsitzen zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war.

* * *

><p>Schließlich wurde Ginnys Neugier so groß, dass sie versuchte, an die einzige ihr logisch erscheinende Informationsquelle zu gelangen – Blaise. Sie musste bis Freitagabend auf ihre Gelegenheit warten; Blaise schien wirklich nie alleine herumzulaufen.<p>

Ginny ging gerade nach ‚Pflege magischer Geschöpfe' mit den anderen Gryffindors ihrer Klasse den Weg zum Schloss hoch.

Nachdem alle erleichtert waren, dass Hagrid diesmal keine Monster aus dem Hut gezaubert hatte, hielten sich die Gespräche in Grenzen. Da bemerkte Ginny, wie sich jemand vom Quidditchfeld näherte.

„Hey Leute, geht schon mal ohne mich weiter, ich hab noch was zu erledigen."

Und schon hatte Ginny ihre Richtung geändert und ging Blaise nun entgegen. Ihre automatische Frage, wo Draco wohl sein konnte, erledigte sich auch von selbst; sie erkannte ein grünes Schemen über dem Quidditchfeld, und ohne Zweifel gab es unter den Slytherins nur einen, der so gefährliche Manöver fliegen konnte.

„Hey, Blaise.", grüßte sie dann, als sie auf gleicher Höhe waren und sie sich umwandte, um mit ihm den restlichen Weg zum Schloss hinaufzugehen.

„Hallo Ginny.", entgegnete er nur und wartete, was sie wohl von ihm wollte. Blaise war nicht so dumm zu glauben, dass die Gryffindor ihn aus reiner Nettigkeit abgepasst hatte. Auch wenn sie sich im Zug gut verstanden hatten, führte das in der Regel nicht automatisch zu einer Freundschaft zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins.

Ginny entschied sich allerdings dazu, noch ein wenig um den heißen Brei herumzureden.

„Draco scheint ja nicht gerade gut drauf zu sein, hm?", stellte sie mit einem Blick über die Schulter fest.

„Ich hab ihn schon einen Tick fröhlicher erlebt."

„Er ist also auch sauer?"

„Auch?" Blaise hob eine Augenbraue und sah Ginny mit einem nicht unbedingt gut gespielten, fragenden Ausdruck an. Sie musste es schon aussprechen, wenn sie mit ihm darüber reden wollte.

Ginny widerstand knapp dem Drang, ihm die Zunge zu zeigen. „Hermine ist seit dem Nachsitzen ziemlich mies drauf, und ich dachte, dass es schon ein großer Zufall sein müsste, wenn das nicht irgendwie mit Draco in Verbindung stehen würde. Also wollte ich dich fragen, ob du irgendetwas darüber weißt."

„Nein, Draco ist kein großer Geschichtenerzähler. Aber zu deiner vorigen Frage: sauer ist er nicht." Er biss sich in die Wange, um zu vermeiden, dass seine gute Laune in seinem Gesicht ablesbar wurde.

Klar würde Draco ihn umbringen, wenn er der kleinen Weaslette jedes Detail ihres kurzen Gesprächs im Badezimmer erzählen würde – aber er hatte ihm nicht verboten, ein paar kleine Hinweise auszustreuen, oder?

„Und was ist er dann?", fragte Ginny überrascht.

„Ein Draco Malfoy der sauer ist lässt es seine gesamte Umwelt spüren – glaub mir, das wäre dir aufgefallen. Ich würde ihn eher als kontrolliert und ein wenig durcheinander bezeichnen."

Ginny dachte eine Weile darüber nach, wurde aber nicht schlau aus Blaises Worten.

„Verrätst du mir jetzt, warum du im Zug so sauer warst?", fragte er dann plötzlich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Natürlich nicht."

„Das hab ich erwartet… Also hab ich einfach mal meine Augen offen gehalten und dich ein wenig beobachtet. Was hat Harry denn verbrochen, dass du dich abwechselnd an seinen Hals wirfst und ihn dann fast umbringst?"

Verblüfft musterte sie den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin von der Seite. Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte ‚beobachtet' worden zu sein, oder davon, dass er das so unbekümmert zugab.

Aber zumindest war Ginny klar, dass leugnen bei diesem ungewöhnlichen Jungen wohl keinen Sinn hatte. „Ich war letztes Jahr mit ihm zusammen… irgendwie.", begann sie, und nutzte dann die restliche Zeit bis sie die große Halle ankamen dazu, ihm einen groben Überblick über ihr Harry-Chaos zu geben.

Blaise hatte ihr die ganze Zeit über aufmerksam zugehört, und als sie schließlich fertig war und auf seine Reaktion wartete, sagte er schlicht: „Vergiss ihn."

Ginny schenkte ihm noch ein trauriges Lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie waren gerade über die Schwelle zur großen Halle getreten, also verabschiedete sie sich und ging zum Gryffindor-Tisch davon.

Blaise sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher.

* * *

><p>Hermine hatte das darauffolgende Wochenende dazu genutzt, ein wenig in der Bibliothek zu stöbern und ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen; ihre eigene Art, sich zu beruhigen, die zur Freude aller sehr gut funktioniert hatte.<p>

Montagmorgen, als sie sich wie viele andere Schüler ihren Weg zum Aushang in der großen Halle bahnte, auf dem die ausgewählten Vorschläge standen, dachte sie gar nicht mehr an das Fiasko-Nachsitzen, wie sie es inzwischen betitelt hatte.

Draco war auch auf seine Art erfolgreich gewesen: er hatte jeden Tag trainiert, bis er fast vom Besen gefallen war, und seine eigene Erklärung für sein Verhalten gefunden.

Die ewig dauernde, zermürbende Strafarbeit hatte ihn ganz offensichtlich geistig verwirrt, also musste er sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen.

Als Hermine ihn dann vor sich im Gedränge der neugierigen Schüler erblickte, war ihre Ruhe augenblicklich verpufft.

Sie sah ihn zwar nur von hinten, aber platinblondes Haar gehörte nicht unbedingt zu den aktuellen Modeerscheinungen.

„Hey!", sagte sie laut, und stupste ihn zusätzlich mit dem Zeigefinger zwischen die Schulterblätter, damit Draco sich auch wirklich angesprochen fühlte. „Hier gibt's auch noch Leute, die kleiner sind als du, also mach mal einen Schritt zur Seite."

Draco fand sich in einer Zwickmühle wieder: einfach ignorieren und nach vorne davongehen war in zweierlei Hinsicht nicht möglich. Erstens befand sich direkt vor ihm die Wand mit dem Aushang, und zweitens würde er für eine Menge Tratsch sorgen, wenn er kein Kontra gab.

Außerdem wirkte Hermine nicht wirklich, als hätte sie vor, ihn so einfach davonkommen zu lassen.

Betont langsam wandte er sich also um und blickte dann mit seinen kalten, grauen Augen in ihre wütend lodernden karamellfarbenen.

„Kannst du dich keine zwei Minuten gedulden, Granger?", fragte er gedehnt. Er wusste, dass sie es hasste wenn er so sprach, konnte es aber nicht unterdrücken.

„Könnte ich, wenn deine Lesefähigkeit gut genug ausgeprägt wäre, dass du wirklich nur zwei Minuten benötigst. Allerdings sehen wir ja an den vielen Stunden die du in der Bibliothek verbringst und dem geringen Erfolg, dass das wohl nicht zutrifft.", gab sie spitz zurück.

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich. Ja, Malfoys waren leicht zu reizen.

Er wandte sich wieder der Liste zu und erwiderte, laut genug, dass es alle umstehenden hören konnten: „Ich werde mich ganz bestimmt nicht für ein Schlammblut beeilen."

Die eilig zurückweichende Menge verriet Draco rechtzeitig, dass sie ihren Zauberstab gezogen haben musste.

Blitzschnell fuhr er herum und packte ihr Handgelenk fest genug, dass sie den Zauberstab fallen lassen musste. Dann fasste er mit seiner rechten auch ihren anderen Arm und zwang sie gegen die Wand.

* * *

><p>„Sollten wir nicht eingreifen?", fragte eine besorgt wirkende McGonagall langsam. Außer ihr, Dumbledore und Snape hatte sich noch niemand am Lehrertisch eingefunden, und letzterer hatte sie an der Schulter zurückgehalten, als sie aufstehen und zur größer werdenden Schülertraube hinübergehen wollte.<p>

Dumbledore hingegen widmete sich seinem Frühstück, summte dabei eine fröhliche Melodie und bemühte sich, so zu wirken als würde er den Streit zwischen seinen beiden klügsten Schülern ganz einfach nicht bemerken.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Minerva kannte ihn lange genug, dass sie den Ausdruck in seinen Augen als spitzbübische Freude einordnen konnte. „Du hattest doch gesagt, dass ich mich mehr für meine Schüler interessieren soll, Minerva.", entgegnete er. „Sieh die beiden einfach als mein aktuelles Sozialprojekt an. Außerdem machen sie ja nichts gefährliches, ich sehe keinen magischen Angriff."

„Du weißt, dass Schüler keine Versuchskaninchen sind, oder, Severus?

* * *

><p>Hermine spürte und hörte, wie unter ihren nicht gerade zimperlichen Befreiungsansätzen der Aushang in ihrem Rücken allmählich knitterte und an einigen Stellen riss, bis er schließlich, als sie es fast schaffte, sich von der Wand abzustoßen, zu Boden segelte.<p>

Eigentlich hatte Draco gedacht, dass er die Situation im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes im Griff hatte, und betrachtete Hermine hämisch grinsend bei ihren wilden Versuchen, sich loszureißen.

Im nächsten Moment traf sie sein Schienbein mit voller Wucht. Der stechende Schmerz machte ihn für einen Augenblick unaufmerksam – das war alles, was Hermine brauchte.

Mit einem Wutschrei stürzte sie vor und riss ihn mit sich zu Boden, um sogleich mit ihren Fäusten auf seinen Oberkörper einzuhämmern, während Draco seine Arme schützend vor sein Gesicht hielt.

Sofort begannen die anwesenden Gryffindors sie anzufeuern.

Es wäre ihm nicht wirklich schwer gefallen, sich aus der Situation zu befreien – aber Draco konnte doch keine Frau schlagen, selbst wenn sie wie eine Furie auf ihn losging. Die kleinen Fäuste fügten ihm zwar zu einem gewissen Grad Schmerzen zu, allerdings wusste er auch, dass sie keinen großen Schaden anrichten konnte, solange sie nicht die Möglichkeit bekam, ihm die Nase zu brechen oder ein Auge auszustechen.

* * *

><p>„Severus, wirst du wohl aufhören zu lachen? Das da am Boden ist dein Patensohn!"<p>

„Ja, ich weiß, aber… Sieh es dir doch an, ist das nicht herrlich?"

* * *

><p>Allerdings würde er sich auch nicht so lange von ihr verprügeln lassen, bis ihr die Puste ausging.<p>

Also tat er das einzige, das ihm übrig blieb, auch wenn es nicht gerade kreativ war: er griff erneut nach ihren Handgelenken und bekam sie schließlich auch zu fassen.

Hermine versuchte sich wieder zu befreien, doch diesmal hatte sie nicht die Möglichkeit, nach ihm zu treten, schließlich saß sie auf Draco drauf. Sie funkelte ihn ein weiteres Mal wütend an – und biss ihn dann mit aller Kraft in die Schulter.

Dracos darauffolgendes Stöhnen brachte sie ein wenig aus dem Konzept.

Hastig schubste er sie von sich herunter und sprang auf. „Tollwütige Irre!", fauchte er aufgebracht und bahnte sich schnellen Schrittes einen Weg durch die um sie versammelte Schülermasse.

Blaise betrat gerade die große Halle und musterte den an ihm vorbeistürmenden, an der Halsbeuge leicht blutenden Slytherin überrascht. „Draco! Was hast du vor?" – „Quidditch trainieren."

* * *

><p>Als sich endlich die meisten Schüler zum Frühstücken hingesetzt hatten und auch das aufgeregte Stimmengewirr langsam ein wenig abgeebbt war, hatte sich Dumbledore erhoben, um wieder eine kurze Ansprache zu halten.<p>

„Für den Fall, dass jemand den unglücklicherweise von Mr. Malfoy und Miss Granger etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Aushang noch nicht lesen konnte, möchte ich noch einmal die angekündigten Veranstaltungen wiederholen und auch näher erläutern."

„Am meisten Freude wird euch wahrscheinlich der erste angenommene Vorschlag bereiten: Nachdem wir diesen in unzähligen verschiedenen Formulierungen erhalten haben, ist euch ab jetzt an jedem verfügbaren Samstag eine Hausfeier in einem der vier Gemeinschaftsräume gestattet."

Dumbledore musste kurz innehalten, bis die vielstimmige Zustimmung, die sofort einsetzte, einigermaßen abgeebbt war.

„Für die detaillierte Planung der Feiern sind hauptsächlich die Vertrauensschüler zuständig, aber natürlich ist jeder, der bei der Organisation helfen möchte, mehr als willkommen. Es ist so vorgesehen, dass sich die Veranstalter in der Reihenfolge Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin abwechseln."

„Bei der Gestaltung ist euch völlig freie Hand gelassen. Zu beachten ist jedoch, dass die Teilnahme an diesen Festen nur den Schülern des fünften, sechsten und siebten Jahrganges gestattet ist – für die restlichen Schüler werden samstags alternative Schlafsäle zur Verfügung gestellt."

„Nachdem sich Professor Snape sehr erfolgreich an der Findung passender Ideen beteiligt hat, kommt ihm die Aufgabe zu, Kontrollgänge durchzuführen, um sicherzustellen, dass die Feiern nicht außer Kontrolle geraten. Dafür, dass keine jüngeren Schüler anwesend sind, haben die Veranstalter und Teilnehmer selbst zu sorgen – wird diese einfache Regel nicht eingehalten, müssen wir den Versuch leider wieder einstellen."

„Die weiteren angenommenen Ideen sind ein Maskenball, – ja, an diesem Samstag wird es keine Hausfeier geben – eine kleine Überraschung seitens des sprechenden Hutes, ein Tanzkurs, ein Muggelsportfest, ein Weihnachtswichteln und abschließend eine Cogitaserumwoche. Nähere Informationen zu diesen sechs Veranstaltungen bekommt ihr noch rechtzeitig."

Dumbledore versuchte noch, den Schülern einen schönen Tag und eine erfolgreiche Woche zu wünschen, doch seine Worte gingen, wie zu erwarten, in den unzähligen Diskussionen der Schüler unter. Er lächelte zufrieden.


	6. Apologies And Preparations

**Ja, ich bin ganz eindeutig postingsüchtig - was wohl hauptsächlich daran liegt, dass mich Sammy-A.M mit den begeisterten Reviews um den kleinen Finger wickelt. XD**

**Leider handelt es sich hier hauptsächlich um ein Füllkapitel. Aber immerhin, das bedeutet, dass die erste Hausparty näher rückt! :)**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Oh, und falls mir jemand von euch eine Freude machen will, aber nicht genau weiß, was er in einem Review schreiben sollte: Ich bin süchtig danach, zu hören, welche Stellen die Leser zum Schmunzeln oder sogar Lachen bringen. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 6 – Apologies And Preparations<strong>

Als Draco mit einer halben Stunde Verspätung zum Zaubertränkeunterricht erschien, verkniff sich Snape eine Bemerkung dazu – er befürchtete, dass er dabei wieder anfangen würde zu lachen.

Ein paar Minuten später fiel dem Zaubertränkeprofessor aber die immer noch blutende Wunde auf. „Miss Granger, begleiten Sie bitte Mr. Malfoy zum Krankenflügel. Ich will mir nicht ausmalen, was passiert, wenn er in den heutigen Trank versehentlich ein paar Tropfen Blut mischt. Und lassen Sie sich bei der Gelegenheit bitte gleich selbst durchchecken."

„Herr Professor, bei allem Respekt, ich denke, Mr. Malfoys Wunde ist leicht genug, dass er alleine hin findet.", erwiderte Hermine kühl. Die gesamte Klasse starrte sie entsetzt an – keiner von ihnen hatte es bisher gewagt, Snape zu widersprechen. Und gerade von ihr erwartete man das mit Sicherheit nicht.

Wer sich vor dem Frühstück noch nicht sicher gewesen war, ob sie jetzt komplett übergeschnappt war, war spätestens jetzt überzeugt davon.

„Miss Granger, sie haben entweder die Wahl, Mr. Malfoy zu begleiten, oder sie beide dürfen heute Abend wieder bei mir nachsitzen."

Augenblicklich sprang Hermine auf und zischte Draco ein leises „Bei Fuß, Frettchen!" zu.

„Ach, und eines noch: Wenn auch nur einer von Ihnen mit schlimmeren Verletzungen bei Madame Pomfrey ankommt, als er diesen Raum verlassen hat, gibt es jeweils 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor _und_ Slytherin."

* * *

><p>Draco bemühte sich, schaffte es allerdings nicht, den gesamten Weg schweigend zurückzulegen.<p>

„Warum zum Teufel hast du mich gebissen?"

„Weil du mich festgehalten hast."

„Nein, ich meinte… Warum hast du mich angegriffen?"

„Warum hast du letzte Woche die Flucht ergriffen, als wäre ich giftig?", konterte Hermine nur, statt zu antworten.

Verärgert wiederholte Draco seine erste Frage: „Warum hast du mich gebissen?"

„Und warum hast du dabei gest…"

„Wir sind da!"

Hastig öffnete er die Tür zum Krankenflügel.

Madame Pomfrey saß, wie immer, wenn gerade nicht besonders viel los war, hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und sah von ihren Unterlagen auf, als sie die beiden eintreten hörte.

Sofort war sie neben Draco, betrachtete seinen Hals stirnrunzelnd und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor, um die Wunde mit einem einfachen Spruch zu heilen. „Sie hatten Glück, der Biss ist nicht besonders tief, daher sind keine Tinkturen oder Tränke notwendig… Allerdings wird man noch ein paar Tage eine Narbe sehen können. Wie ist das passiert?"

„Glauben Sie mir, das wollen Sie eigentlich gar nicht wissen…"

Sie musterte ihn misstrauisch und wandte sich dann an Hermine. „Sind Sie auch verletzt?", fragte sie, während sie Hermines Körper von oben bis unten musterte.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung."

Bevor Hermine sich zur Tür wenden konnte, hielt die erfahrene Heilerin sie allerdings schon am Ellbogen fest und schob erst ihren linken, dann den rechten Ärmel ein Stück hoch. An beiden Handgelenken zeichneten sich deutliche rote Stellen ab, die versprachen, farbenprächtige Blutergüsse zu werden.

„Ach, und das ist in Ihren Augen also keine Verletzung, Miss Granger?", fragte Pomfrey leicht verärgert und warf Hermine einen tadelnden und Draco einen ziemlich vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

Als nächstes fielen ihr Hermines gerötete und leicht geschwollene Fingerknöchel auf, und sie sah die Musterschülerin überrascht an. „Also von Ihnen hätte ich das nicht erwartet…"

Bevor Hermine nachfragen konnte was sie damit meinte, hatte sich die Heilerin auch schon wieder Draco zugewandt.

Ein kurzer Blick bestätigte ihren ersten Eindruck, nämlich, dass keine Gesichtsverletzungen vorlagen.

„Ausziehen.", befahl sie kurzerhand.

„Äh… Was?", stotterte Draco, und auch Hermine sah mehr als verwirrt aus.

„Das Hemd. Ziehen Sie es schon aus, ich will die Blutergüsse an Ihrem Oberkörper entfernen und kontrollieren, ob Ihre Rippen alle noch heil sind."

Widerstrebend knöpfte Draco sein Hemd auf und zog es schließlich auf das Drängen der Heilerin ganz aus – sie wollte auf Nummer Sicher gehen und seinen Rücken ebenfalls untersuchen.

Hermine spürte, wie ihre Wangen immer heißer wurden, konnte sich aber aus irgendeinem Grund nicht dazu bringen, sich von ihm abzuwenden. Sie war froh darüber, dass Draco in diesem Moment nicht auf die Idee kam, zu ihr herüberzusehen.

Zahlreiche Winke mit dem Zauberstab später scheuchte Madame Pomfrey die beiden wieder hinaus – sie wusste, dass ein langes Nachfragen nach dem Grund für die Verletzungen bei Schülern, die nicht sofort mit der Sprache herausrückten, nur wenig Sinn hatte. Außerdem wollte sie eine Fortsetzung des Kampfes in ihrer Anwesenheit vermeiden.

Nachdem sie den Gang ein paar Schritte entlanggegangen waren, blieb Draco stehen.

Hermine warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, dem er jedoch auswich und stattdessen den Boden fixierte.

„Also… Ich… Ich wollte dir wirklich nicht wehtun.", sagte er schließlich, nachdem er eine Weile nach den richtigen Worten gesucht hatte.

„Ist das eine Entschuldigung? Von Draco Malfoy?", fragte Hermine perplex.

„Ja."

Sie schwieg kurz. „Zu behaupten, dass ich dich in dem Moment nicht verletzen wollte, wäre wohl eine offensichtliche Lüge.", begann sie langsam. In ihrer Stimme schwang nicht nur offensichtliche Scham, sondern auch ehrliches Bedauern mit.

Draco sah überrascht auf.

„Aber ich hab nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Ich meine damit, ich wollte dich nicht bewusst, nachhaltig verletzen.", schloss Hermine.

„Schon okay. Lass uns zurückgehen, Snape wettet mit Sicherheit schon mit sich selbst, wer von uns beiden noch am Leben ist."

* * *

><p>Nach Zaubertränke nutzte Blaise die Zeit in der er sich eigentlich auf den Weg zum nächsten Fach, Verwandlung, machen sollte, um Ginny zu suchen.<p>

Er hatte sich bei anderen Fünftklässlern nach ihrem heutigen Stundenplan erkundigt, also war es nicht allzu schwer, sie zu finden.

„Ist deine Freundin immer so bissig?", fragte Blaise augenzwinkernd, während er von hinten zu ihr aufschloss.

Ginny musste lachen. „Nein, ich war ehrlich gesagt selbst ein wenig überrascht… Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Draco sich diese Behandlung schon irgendwie verdient hat."

„Ja…" Blaise hütete sich davor, laut auszusprechen, dass Draco _‚diese Behandlung'_ mit Sicherheit nicht als allzu schlimm empfunden hatte. Stattdessen fragte er: „Wie geht's dir mit Harry? Irgendwelche spannenden Veränderungen am Wochenende erlebt?"

„Warum interessierst du dich plötzlich so dafür?"

„Du hast mir davon erzählt. Darum versuche ich jetzt, mich mit höflichen, gelegentlichen Fragen vom Rang eines Slytherins in den Rang eines Freundes hinaufzuarbeiten. Außerdem kann es nicht schaden dir zu zeigen, dass es auch Leute gibt die dir ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenken."

Ginny wunderte sich zwar wieder ein wenig über sein Verhalten, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, musste sie zugeben, dass sie Blaise mochte und auch gerne mit ihm sprach. Er hörte ihr zu und schien sich auch wirklich für ihre Probleme zu interessieren.

Also verbrachte sie die restlichen Minuten bis zum nächsten Fach damit, Blaise die gescheiterten Annäherungsversuche des vergangenen Wochenendes in allen Details zu schildern.

* * *

><p>Beim Mittagessen fand Hermine endlich wieder einmal Gelegenheit, mit Harry und Ron zu reden. Da ihre Quidditchmannschaft beschlossen hatte, die Zeit vor dem ersten Schnee noch so gut wie möglich auszunutzen, hatten die beiden beinahe jeden Abend Training. Zählte man dazu noch ihre im letzten Moment erledigten Hausaufgaben und Hermines generell sehr hohe Lernzeit, war es nicht verwunderlich, dass ihre Gespräche meist kurz und oberflächlich ausfielen.<p>

Gerade hatten sie begeistert ihre recht identischen Meinungen zu den angenommenen Vorschlägen ausgetauscht. Anschließend hatte Hermine den beiden erklärt, worum es sich bei Cogitaserum handelte.

„Du scheinst dich ja gut damit auszukennen.", stellte Harry fest. Es wunderte ihn nicht – er hatte schon lange akzeptiert, dass Hermine irgendwie einfach alles zu wissen schien.

„Ja… Das liegt daran, dass das einer der Vorschläge ist, den Draco beim Nachsitzen gemacht hat.", erklärte sie zögernd.

Ron verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Kürbissaft. Er stellte das Glas schnell und mit etwas zu viel Nachdruck ab, sodass der Saft überschwappte.

„Draco? Also in meiner Welt heißt der Kerl immer noch Malfoy.", erwiderte er patzig. „Hast du ihn nicht heute Morgen gerade erst verprügelt? Wann zwischen deiner Attacke und jetzt bist du denn dazu übergegangen, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen?"

Ginny hatte sich gerade zu ihnen dazugesetzt und verfolgte die aufkommende Diskussion interessiert.

„Er hat sich entschuldigt.", sagte Hermine knapp. Eigentlich wollte sie Draco nicht in Schutz nehmen, aber irgendwie forderte Ron es geradezu heraus.

Nun ließ auch Harry seine voll beladene Gabel wieder sinken. „Entschuldigt? Reden wir hier von demselben Draco Malfoy?"

„Ja, stellt euch vor, er kann auch nett sein, wenn er will.", seufzte Hermine genervt.

„Seid ihr jetzt auf einmal befreundet?" In Rons Stimme lag mehr Abscheu, als Hermine für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Nein, ich glaub nicht, ich würde es eher als Waffenstillstand bezeichnen…"

„Merlin sei Dank."

„Was wäre denn so schlimm daran?", fragte Ginny plötzlich. „Dumbledore fordert uns doch dazu auf, besser mit den anderen Häusern auszukommen, wäre doch gut."

„Wegen welchem Slytherin redest du auf einmal so?", fragte Ron. Er fühlte sich langsam, als würde seine Welt kopfstehen.

Ein fröhliches „Mahlzeit, Ginny!" und ein kurzes Winken seitens des Slytherin-Tisches war mehr als genug Antwort.

Ginny war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob die Blicke der anderen Slytherins oder Rons entgleiste Gesichtszüge bedenklicher waren.

„Sag mir nicht, dass du was mit dem Verrückten hast."

„Und was, wenn es so wäre?", fragte Ginny trotzig. Sie sah unauffälligen zu Harry, der jedoch zustimmend nickte. „Wäre doch nicht schlimm, Ron. Freu dich doch lieber für deine Schwester."

„Ich hab nichts mit Blaise.", zischte Ginny, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und stürmte aufgebracht davon.

„Sei nicht immer so ein verdammtes Arschloch!", fügte Hermine in ähnlicher Tonlage hinzu. Sie wusste, dass Ginny jetzt erst mal ihre Ruhe brauchte, also konzentrierte sie sich darauf, Harry in den nächsten zehn Minuten angemessen zusammenzustutzen.

* * *

><p>Die restliche Schulwoche verging wie im Fluge – jeder freute sich auf die heißdiskutierte erste Hausfeier, und fast doppelt so viele Schüler wie gebraucht wurden hatten sich gemeldet, um bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen.<p>

Es versprach ein interessantes Wochenende zu werden.

Für Ginny war dieser Samstag allerdings wesentlich wichtiger als für ihre Mitschüler.

„Ich lass mir das nicht weiter antun.", sagte sie gerade, während sie mit einer knappen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs eine weitere bunte Girlande im Gang vor dem Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum befestigte.

Ihrer Meinung nach übertrieben es die Ravenclaws ein wenig mit der Dekoration, aber es war ja nicht ihre Hausparty. Außerdem war sie dankbar dafür, eine Beschäftigung zu haben.

„Und was genau heißt das?", erwiderte Blaise, während er die Girlande unauffällig etwas lockerer anbrachte – Ginny hatte heute schon einen recht großen Anteil davon zerrissen.

„Das heißt, dass dieser Samstag die letzte Chance darstellt. Ich werd mich ihm ein allerletztes Mal vollkommen erbärmlich und mit vollem Einsatz an den Hals werfen – und wenn das auch nichts nützt, dann gebe ich auf. Es bringt nichts, mich selbst fertigzumachen, es ist langsam Zeit, aufzugeben."

Blaise nickte zustimmend und ließ eine weitere Girlande zur Decke hoch schweben. „Find ich gut."

„Ich weiß, ich bin einfach eine beeindruckend intelligente Hexe.", erwiderte Ginny augenzwinkernd.

Blaises Antwort bestand in einem ungläubigen Blick, den Ginny lachend damit quittierte, ihn mit herumliegenden Dekorationsgegenständen zu bewerfen.

Nach einer viel zu kurzen, bunten Materialschlacht wurden sie überraschenderweise von einem der Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschüler mit der Bemerkung, dass sie ganz bestimmt genug geholfen hatten, davon gescheucht.

* * *

><p>Am Abend durchwühlte Ginny verzweifelt den Schrank – nicht etwa ihren eigenen. Sie selbst war seit einer halben Stunde fertig angezogen und geschminkt. Der Sorgenfall war Hermine; die klügste Hexe Hogwarts hatte definitiv nichts, das sich auch nur annähernd in ein passendes Outfit verwandeln ließ.<p>

„Sieh mich nicht so vorwurfsvoll an, Ginny! Wie hätte ich denn ahnen sollen, dass ich dieses Jahr in Hogwarts plötzlich Ausgehkleidung brauchen würde?"

„Die braucht man _immer_, Hermine Jane Granger, merk dir das!", wies Ginny ihre Freundin tadelnd zurecht. „Es nützt nichts.", seufzte sie anschließend.

„Muss ich jetzt zu Hause bleiben?", fragte Hermine lachend. Ihr war es eigentlich ziemlich egal, wie sie auf der Ravenclaw-Party auftauchen würde. Erstens war das Ginnys wichtiger Abend, und nicht ihrer. Und zweitens erwarteten die anderen Schüler doch von der ewigen Besserwisserin sowieso nichts Großartiges.

„Nein, liebe Hermine, das bedeutet, dass wir uns jetzt meinen Schrank nochmal vorknöpfen."

Nur zehn Minuten später standen sie vor dem Ganzkörperspiegel, den Ginny kurzerhand hergezaubert hatte, und betrachteten ihre Spiegelbilder ein letztes Mal prüfend. Ginny trug einen schwarzen, mehr als knappen Tüllrock und dazu ein schulterfreies, enges Oberteil, das sie noch kurzfristig Ravenclaw-Blau eingefärbt hatte.

An ihrem Hals und ihren Handgelenken befanden sich mehrere dünne, silberne Ketten. Während diese Aspekte ihre zierliche Figur und ihre weiblichen Rundungen hervorragend zur Geltung brachten, komplimentierten ihre schwarzen, schlichten High-Heels zusätzlich ihre langen, schlanken Beine, und ihr roter Lippenstift zog die Aufmerksamkeit des Betrachters automatisch auf sich.

Hermine hingegen hatte es geschafft, sich gegen einen Rock zu wehren – sie wusste, dass sie sich mit dem, was Ginny als Rock definierte, den ganzen Abend schrecklich unwohl gefühlt hätte. Allerdings war sie sich nicht sicher, ob bei der eng anliegenden, an unzähligen Stellen zerrissenen Jeans, die Ginny ihr stattdessen aufgedrängt hatte, nicht fast genauso viel Haut zu sehen war.

Das silberne, im Nacken gebundene Top, das Hermine trug, bot immerhin nicht allzu viel Einsicht in ihr Dekolleté – dafür war es bis auf einen kleinen Streifen, der nur dazu diente, den Stoff knapp über ihrem Po zusammenzuhalten, gänzlich Rückenfrei.

Dazu hatte ihr Ginny ein silbernes Armband mit nachtblauen Anhängern, einen dazu passenden Ring und dazu passende Ohrringe geliehen. Auch ihre dunkelblauen Schuhe, deren Absätze zum Glück nicht ganz so hoch waren wie Ginnys, hatte Hermine sich natürlich leihen müssen.

„Also gut.", sagte Ginny und nickte ihren Spiegelbildern zufrieden und entschlossen zu. „Auf zum letzten Versuch."


	7. Partytime

**Wie immer ein großes Dankeschön an Sammy-A.M für das lange Review – viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 7 – Partytime<strong>

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws ankamen, war die Party wie zu erwarten schon in vollem Gange. Trotz der übertriebenen Dekoration musste Ginny zugeben, dass es alles in allem ganz gut gelungen war.

Der Raum war magisch auf ein vielfaches vergrößert worden, und an mehreren Punkten im Raum befanden sich Tische mit Gläsern und sich selbst nachfüllenden, alkoholischen Getränken, dazu waren von den Hauselfen verschiedene kleine Snacks bereitgestellt worden.

Ebenfalls eher im äußeren Bereich befanden sich unzählige Couchen, Tische und Sessel, während die Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraumes zur Tanzfläche umfunktioniert worden war. Eine weitere magische Feinheit bestand darin, dass die Musik, sobald man den Sitzbereich betrat, leise genug wurde um sich normal unterhalten zu können.

Es war nicht gerade wenig los – es waren ganz offensichtlich so gut wie alle Fünft-, Sechst- und Siebtklässler anwesend.

Das gedämpfte Licht und die laute Musik taten ihr übriges, um Ginny sofort in Partymodus zu versetzen.

„Planpunkt eins:", rief sie Hermine zu, um die Musik zu übertönen, „Mut antrinken!"

* * *

><p>Eine halbe Stunde später trafen Blaise und Draco am Ort des Geschehens ein. Beide trugen einfache, stilvolle schwarze Hosen, doch während Blaise dazu ein dunkelblaues Hemd trug, hatte Draco sich gegen die Ravenclaw-Farben entschieden und ein einfaches, smaragdgrünes T-Shirt gewählt.<p>

Damit lag er zwar nicht unbedingt im Trend, aber ein Malfoy war sowieso da, um aus der Masse herauszustechen.

„Hey, sieh mal, wer da ist!", rief Blaise betont unschuldig und deutete in eine bestimmte Richtung.

Draco folgte seinem Hinweis und erblickte zwischen den beiden Weasleys und Potter eine ganz offensichtlich angetrunkene Hermine.

Das war es aber nicht, was seinen Blick hielt und ihm wieder unangenehm den Hals zuschnürte. Sie hatte ihm gerade den Rücken zugewandt, und während er erst noch angenommen hatte, dass sie sich, wie von Granger erwartet, eher unauffällig gekleidet hatte, sah er jetzt ihren völlig nackten Rücken.

„Draco? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Blaise breit grinsend und folgte Draco fröhlich, während der normalerweise so unterkühlte Slytherinprinz zur Antwort nur seinen Kopf schüttelte und zielstrebig den nächsten Getränketisch ansteuerte.

* * *

><p>Es war bisher ein ganz lustiger Abend, aber selbst in ihrem aktuell nicht ganz einwandfreien Zustand wusste Ginny, dass sie ihrem Ziel noch keinen Millimeter näher gekommen war.<p>

So betrunken sie auch war, frustrierte sie diese Feststellung.

Im Moment durchkämmte sie den ganzen Raum auf der Suche nach Harry, und das wahrscheinlich schon zum fünften Mal. Schließlich kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass er die Party wohl vorübergehend verlassen haben musste, und trat durch das Porträtloch in den nahezu verlassenen Gang hinaus.

Nahezu, denn von weitem konnte Ginny zwei großgewachsene Gestalten erkennen, die in zirka zehn Metern Entfernung an der Wand lehnten und leidenschaftliche Küsse austauschten.

Eine der beiden Gestalten war Harry.

Eigentlich hätte diese Erkenntnis schon ausgereicht, um Ginny am Boden zu zerstören.

Aber die zweite Figur war ebenfalls unverkennbar männlich.

* * *

><p>Blaise ärgerte sich selbst darüber – eigentlich hatte er einen gemütlichen, flüssigen Abend verbringen wollen, und nun spielte er im Prinzip Dracos fast-ganz-nüchternen Aufpasser. Der Blonde hatte nämlich offensichtlich beschlossen, seine Probleme gewaltsam zu ertränken.<p>

Als er seinen Blick gelangweilt durch den Raum schweifen ließ, entdeckte Blaise plötzlich Ginny – und zwar eine sehr aufgelöst und sehr unglücklich wirkende Ginny.

„Draco, ich bin gleich wieder da.", murmelte er, ungeachtet dessen, dass Draco schon lange nicht mehr wirklich auf die Worte seines Freundes reagierte.

Einen Augenblick später war er auch schon neben ihr und hinderte Ginny daran, einfach an ihm vorbeizulaufen, indem er sie sanft an ihren Schultern festhielt.

„Ginny. Was ist los?", fragte er, während er ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht besorgt betrachtete.

„Ich… Harry.", war das einzige, das die völlig Betrunkene noch von sich gab, bevor sie ihm weinend um den Hals fiel.

Blaise strich beruhigend über ihren Rücken und ließ sie erst einmal mitten unter den Tanzenden ausheulen. Als sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, erklärte sie: „Ich will ins Bett, aber Harry ist nicht mehr hier, ich hab Angst, sie im Gemeinschaftsraum nochmal zu sehen…"

Er hatte zwar nur die Hälfte des Gesagten wirklich verstanden, dennoch nickte Blaise. Draco würde von seiner Lösung zwar nicht begeistert sein, aber es war die einzige Idee, die ihm einfiel.

„Warte einen Augenblick auf mich, ja? Rühr dich nicht von der Stelle.", bat er sie, dann war er auch schon wieder neben Draco.

„Draco? Draco!" Schließlich nahm Blaise ihm einfach sein aktuelles Getränk weg – damit hatte er seine Aufmerksamkeit recht schnell.

„Warum tust du mir das an, Blaise…", fing Draco sogleich an zu jammern.

„Weil du mir kurz zuhören musst. Konzentrier dich bitte auf meine Worte, das ist wichtig. Ginny geht's nicht gut, und sie kann nicht zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm, also werd ich ihr für heute dein Bett anbieten."

Draco war davon ziemlich verwirrt, aber betrunken genug, den Vorschlag durchzudenken.

„Muss es wirklich Ginny sein?"

„Nein du Dummkopf, so war das nicht gemeint.", stöhnte Blaise genervt auf. „Du wirst heute nicht in deinem Bett schlafen. Such dir irgendein anderes Plätzchen, schlaf von mir aus im Gemeinschaftsraum oder hier, aber lass die Arme in Ruhe und tauch ja nicht im Schlafsaal auf. Verstanden? Gut."

Nach kurzem Überlegen fügte Blaise noch hinzu: „Und hör auf zu trinken, du kannst ja kaum noch stehen."

Damit – und zu Dracos großem Missfallen mit seinem Drink – verschwand Blaise in Windeseile.

* * *

><p>Für Draco hatte sich aus Blaises vielen verwirrenden Worten hauptsächlich eine klare Botschaft ergeben: Er durfte nicht weitertrinken, also musste er sich eine andere Beschäftigung suchen.<p>

Das war nicht weiter schlimm – er hatte bereits vor über einer Stunde vergessen, aus welchem Grund er überhaupt angefangen hatte zu trinken.

Und nach einem kurzen, prüfenden Blick auf die restlichen Gäste war ihm auch recht schnell klar, mit wem er sich gerne beschäftigen wollte.

Erst hinderte Dracos nicht mehr besonders aktive, aber nichtsdestotrotz noch schwach vorhandene rationale Seite ihn daran, in die Offensive zu gehen.

Dann wurde ihm klar, wie dieser elende Weaslebee sie ansah, während seine Hand langsam zu Hermines Knie wanderte.

Draco hatte keine Zeit mehr, seine rationale Seite zu Wort kommen zu lassen.

* * *

><p>Hermine saß auf einer der Couchen und starrte benebelt geradeaus. Sie war in ihrem ganzen bisherigen Leben noch nie richtig betrunken gewesen, stellte sie gerade fest. Das war ihr gar nicht bewusst gewesen.<p>

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Ron schon wieder näher an sie heran rückte. Sie erschauderte innerlich – so betrunken, dass _das_ jemals passieren würde, konnte sie gar nicht sein.

Bevor sie sich wirklich Gedanken darüber machen musste, wie sie Ron diesmal auf möglichst höfliche Art abwehren konnte, ließ sich unvermittelt irgendjemand anders auf den eigentlich zu schmalen Platz zwischen ihr und Ron fallen.

Der Rotschopf jammerte lautstark und rückte dann so weit ab, dass der Neuankömmling nicht mehr halb auf seinem Schoß saß.

Hermine hob neugierig ihren Blick und sah in vertraute sturmgraue Augen, die automatisch ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberten.

„Hey.", meinte sie nur, während sie unverwandt in diese Augen blickte.

„Hey…", erwiderte Draco, ebenfalls leicht, fast schüchtern grinsend, während er seine Hand wie selbstverständlich auf der freiliegenden Haut ihres Rückens platzierte.

Hermine schloss kurz die Augen, während sie erneut erschauderte, diesmal allerdings aus einem völlig anderen Grund.

Sie hörte sein melodisches, leises Lachen als Antwort auf ihr Verhalten und spürte, wie er langsam ihren Rücken hinauf und wieder hinab streichelte.

Sie wusste, dass sie das, was da geschah, niemals nüchtern zugelassen hätte. Aber einerseits war ihre Hemmschwelle durch den übermäßigen Alkohol erstaunlich niedrig, und andererseits hatte ein Teil ihres Gehirns längst beschlossen, dass sie offensichtlich schlafend im Bett lag, denn der Draco Malfoy, den sie kannte, würde sie bestimmt nicht anfassen.

Also hatte sie auch keinen Grund sich wie die vernünftige Hermine zu verhalten und konnte sich getrost ihren Phantasien ergeben.

Als er damit aufhörte sie zu Streicheln und seine Hand stattdessen an ihrer bekleideten Hüfte positionierte, öffnete Hermine ihre Augen wieder und wollte schon protestieren, doch Ron kam ihr auf eine etwas andere Weise zuvor.

„Verschwinde, Malfoy, und nimm sofort deine Pfoten von ihr!", knurrte er aufgebracht.

Und im nächsten Moment verschwand die angenehme, warme Hand von Hermines Hüfte.

Ron hatte Draco am Kragen gepackt und mit sich von ihrem Sitzplatz hochgezogen – und der Slytherin versuchte doch tatsächlich, ihn mit Reden wieder loszuwerden, statt sich zu wehren.

Bevor Hermine irgendetwas unternehmen konnte traf Rons Faust auch schon Dracos Magengegend.

„Ron! Hör auf!" So schnell wie möglich quetschte sich Hermine zwischen Draco und Ron, der den ersteren immer noch nicht losgelassen hatte.

„Warum? Er hat dich angefasst!"

„Ja, hat er.", erwiderte Hermine, während sie fast schon verzweifelt nach einer passenden Antwort suchte, während sie Dracos schlanker Körper in ihrem Rücken nicht gerade wenig ablenkte. „Aber… Komm schon, das hier ist dazu da, sich mit anderen Schülern anzufreunden. Du machst alles kaputt."

Hermine stellte erstaunt fest, dass ihre Fähigkeit, sich vernünftig zu artikulieren sich nicht so schnell verflüchtigte wie die anderer Betrunkener. Allerdings sinnierte sie wohl etwas zu viel in Gedanken herum.

Bevor sie wieder richtig im Hier und Jetzt angelangt war, hatte Ron seinen Griff gelöst, war kopfschüttelnd zurückgetreten und wütend in der Menge verschwunden.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte sie Draco automatisch.

„Nein.", jammerte dieser in einem quengeligen Tonfall, den Hermine eher von Blaise erwartet hätte. Ob sie wollte oder nicht, sie musste lachen.

„Nicht lachen! Mein Bauch tut weh, mir ist schwindlig und mein Shirt ist völlig ruiniert… Und es ist das einzige, das genau so aussieht, das ich habe!"

Hermine schüttelte belustigt ihren Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich weiß, was dir hilft."

Draco sah sie erwartungsvoll an, und war dann doch ein wenig enttäuscht, als sie kurz verschwand und wenig später mit zwei Drinks zurückkehrte.

* * *

><p>Der restliche Abend verschwamm in Dracos Erinnerung zu einer einzigen undefinierbaren Masse. Er wusste, als er am nächsten Morgen – oder wohl eher Mittag – aufwachte zwar noch, dass sie noch so einiges getrunken hatten, was sein Brummschädel auch sofort bestätigte. Und er erinnerte sich an ein paar Gesprächsfetzen, die aber alle keinen wirklichen Sinn ergaben.<p>

Vor allem wusste er beim Aufwachen aber nicht, wo er war.

Bevor er den Mut aufbrachte, seine Augen zu öffnen, konzentrierte er sich erst einmal auf seine anderen Sinne.

Draco konnte Alkohol riechen, was ihn aber nicht wirklich weiterbrachte. Konnte er irgendetwas hören? Ja… ein gleichmäßiges Atemgeräusch, das recht nah zu sein schien.

Als ihm klar wurde, dass er einen weiblichen Körper in der Löffelchenstellung eng an sich gepresst hielt, ergab das auch Sinn.

Aber wer…?

Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, und sofort drang der angenehme Duft ihrer Haare in seine Nase. Er konnte doch auch einfach liegen bleiben und später feststellen, neben wem er da lag. Aber schließlich gewann der Fluchtinstinkt.

Draco öffnete vorsichtig erst das eine, dann das andere Auge. Zuerst sah er nur braune Locken, und ein wenig was vom Raum, das ihm seine automatische Annahme bestätigte: Er war immer noch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws, der einigermaßen verwüstet aussah.

Dann löste er seine Arme von der Gestalt neben ihm – langsam und vorsichtig, um sie bloß nicht aufzuwecken. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den zierlichen, nicht vom Stoff ihres silbernen Tops bedeckten Rücken, der förmlich dazu einlud, sich wieder anzukuscheln.

Moment.

Rückenfrei?

„Granger?", formte Draco in lautlosem Entsetzen. Er brachte es nicht über sich, das Wort laut auszusprechen und damit zu riskieren, dass sie wirklich aufwachte.

Hastig kletterte er über die Rückenlehne der Couch.

Als nächstes wurde ihm klar, dass er sein T-Shirt nicht finden konnte. Nach wenigen Minuten erfolgloser Suche entschied Draco, dass unbehelligte Flucht dem ohnehin nicht so besonderen Kleidungsstück vorzuziehen war, und so verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws eilig, um sich auf den Spießrutenlauf Richtung Kerker zu machen – es waren definitiv schon zu viele Schüler wach.


	8. The Awkward Day After

**Sammy-A.M - you're awesome.**

**Mehr gibt's diesmal nicht zu sagen.^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 8 – The Awkward Day After<strong>

Hermine wurde jäh aus ihren Träumen gerissen, als das laute Zuschlagen eines hastig geschlossenen Porträts durch den Raum hallte.

Etwas desorientiert und unglaublich durstig sah sie sich um.

_Warum bin ich hier und nicht in meinem Bett? Gott ist mir schlecht…_

Behutsam richtete sie sich erst einmal in eine sitzende Position auf. Dabei bemerkte Hermine, dass sie etwas mit einer Hand umklammert hielt und offenbar als recht dünnen Kopfpolster benutzt hatte – ein smaragdgrünes T-Shirt.

Die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend – zumindest der Anteil davon, an den sie sich erinnern konnte – stürmten alle gleichzeitig auf sie ein, und die unangenehme Kälte an ihrem Rücken verriet Hermine, dass bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch jemand hier gewesen sein musste.

* * *

><p>Blaise saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und trank seinen fünften Kaffee, als das Porträt am Eingang aufschwang und Draco eintrat.<p>

„Hey Draco."

„Morgen Blaise."

„Neuer Stil?"

„Was?"

„Ich wollte nur auf clevere Art nachfragen, wo dein Shirt hingekommen ist."

Bevor Draco antworten konnte, kam eine gut ausgeschlafene und alles in allem recht frisch wirkende Ginny Weasley die Stiege vom Jungenschlafsaal herunter. „Guten Morgen!", grüßte sie die beiden freundlich.

Bevor sie zu ihnen heruntergegangen war, hatte Ginny noch einen recht praktischen Zauberspruch angewendet, der ihre verheulten Augen sofort wieder ganz normal und sogar ausgeschlafen wirken ließ. Dann hatte sie noch ihre Schminke entfernt und ihre Haare in einen weniger zerrupfte Zustand gebracht.

Ihr war noch nicht genau klar, was sie jetzt vor hatte – sie würde sich vor Harry allerdings ganz bestimmt nicht als Häufchen Elend zeigen. Stattdessen zwang sie sich, sich an ihren eigenen Vorsatz zu halten – ein letzter Versuch, und nun war es vorbei.

„Hallo Ginny.", erwiderte Draco, vor lauter Verblüffung in ebenso freundlichem Ton. Er warf Blaise einen unauffälligen _‚Aha, ihr habt also…?'_-Blick zu, den Blaise mit einem angedeuteten Kopfschütteln quittierte.

„Hey Ginny.", fügte nun auch Blaise hinzu und musterte sie eingehend. Er wusste nicht wirklich, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Sie hatte einen großen Teil der vergangenen Nacht damit verbracht, sich in seinen Armen auszuweinen und ihm ihre Entdeckung immer und immer wieder bis ins letzte Detail zu erzählen. Jetzt wirkte sie allerdings wieder völlig gefasst.

Ginny legte den Kopf schief und Draco seufzte genervt, noch bevor sie die Frage ausgesprochen hatte. „Wo hast du dein Shirt gelassen?"

Draco entschied sich, wie so oft, für eine teilweise Wahrheit. „Ich weiß es nicht." Dass er eine Vermutung hatte, musste er ja nicht unbedingt dazusagen.

Er nutzte die entstehende Pause, in der sich die beiden anderen etwas zu offensichtlich darum bemühten, nicht laut loszulachen, um sich auf einen freien Sessel neben Blaise zu setzen. Ginny tat es ihm gleich.

„Du erinnerst dich also nicht, wo du deine Kleidung verloren hast. Wo hast du überhaupt geschlafen?", fragte sie mit unüberhörbarer Neugier nach.

„Im Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum. Das kann dir im Übrigen ziemlich egal sein, also lass das Kreuzverhör."

„Es könnte uns egal sein.", stimmte Blaise zu. „Ist es aber nicht, weil dein mysteriöser Klamottenverlust und deine vage Ausdrucksweise dich höchst verdächtig wirken lassen."

Draco konnte auf den beiden Gesichtern ein fast identisches, leicht irres Grinsen sehen.

„Mit wem warst du denn dort?", setzte Ginny Blaises Gedankengang fort. Die beiden kamen Draco langsam wie ein eingespieltes Team vor, und er begann sich unauffällig nach einer erneuten Fluchtmöglichkeit umzusehen.

„Nein, nein, Draco, wir lassen dich jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht gehen. Antworte!", stellte Blaise klar, der die unruhigen Blicke seines Freundes sofort richtig gedeutet hatte.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich nicht alleine dort war?", gab Draco patzig zurück.

„Meine eigene Erfahrung, du Klammeraffe." An Ginny gewandt erklärte Blaise: „Wenn Draco betrunken ist, wird er unglaublich kuschelbedürftig."

Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Blaise, halt die Klappe!"

„Aber es ist doch wahr! Normalerweise kann man dich ja mit einem großen Polster zufriedenstellen, aber als ich einmal in den Ferien nicht aufgepasst hab, hast du mich beinahe erwürgt."

Dracos Gesicht nahm einen zunehmend roten Ton an – Ginny konnte nicht sagen, ob vor Scham oder Wut. Jedenfalls war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass aus ihm nichts vernünftiges mehr herauszubekommen war, also verabschiedete sie sich von den beiden Streithähnen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm.

Sobald sich das Porträt hinter ihr wieder geschlossen hatte und Ginny zielstrebig zur nächsten Stiege ging, war ihr fröhliches Lächeln erloschen und hatte damit einer recht ausdruckslosen Miene Platz gemacht.

* * *

><p>Im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen konnte Ginny weder Ron noch Harry entdecken. <em>Stimmt ja, wir haben doch eigentlich gerade Training… Naja, ist ja sowieso schon zu spät.<em> Stattdessen traf sie auf eine frisch geduschte und gewaltig verkaterte Hermine.

„Morgen Mine… Na du musst ja noch ordentlich gefeiert haben!"

Hermine schenkte ihr ein schiefes Grinsen und hütete sich davor, zu antworten. _Wenn sie nicht fragt, muss ich auch nichts dazu sagen…_

Genau diesen Augenblick suchte sich allerdings eine furchtbar aussehende Lavender aus, um ebenfalls den Gemeinschaftsraum zu betreten.

„Na, auch endlich hier? Wir haben uns schon alle gefragt, wo ihr beide die Nacht wohl verbracht habt."

Ginny sah Hermine, die einen ganz ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck drauf hatte, erstaunt an – Hermine hatte nicht darauf geachtet, dass Ginny immer noch die Kleidung vom Vortag trug und die Möglichkeit, dass sie die Nacht auch außerhalb ihres Schlafsaales verbracht haben könnte, gar nicht in Betracht gezogen.

„Lavender – Sendepause.", kommandierte Ginny, als Lavender zu einem weiteren Kommentar ansetzen wollte. „Hermine – Spazieren gehen. Nein, warte, lass mich vorher schnell duschen und was Bequemeres zum Anziehen finden. Ich bin in zehn Minuten bei dir."

* * *

><p>„Also, was war gestern noch alles zwischen dir und Hermine?", fragte Blaise unvermittelt, sobald Ginny den Raum verlassen hatte.<p>

Draco setzte zu einem automatischen Protest an, doch Blaise ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Leugnen ist zwecklos. Du kannst mich von mir aus verrückt und hyperaktiv nennen, aber dumm bin ich noch lange nicht. Davon abgesehen kenne ich dich und hab gesehen, wie du sie den halben Abend angestarrt hast, nach dem Motto für jeden unbeabsichtigten Blick einen Schluck."

Draco seufzte resigniert. „Okay… Wir haben beide auf einem der Sofas im Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum geschlafen. Angezogen, ganz unschuldig, möchte ich mal betonen."

Blaise machte eine wegwerfende Geste und trug schon wieder ein schelmisches Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Du hast dein Shirt verloren, was deine Aussage gleich wieder Lügen straft. Und davon abgesehen hatte sie ohnehin nicht besonders viel an. Ach ja, hat sie deinen Todes-Klammergriff überlebt?"

„Blaise, hör auf damit. Erzähl endlich, was Ginny hier verloren hatte."

„Sie brauchte einen Platz zum Schlafen, und ich hab ihr dein Bett angeboten." Blaise schaffte es sogar, die Aussage völlig alltäglich klingen zu lassen.

„Und warum konnte sie nicht in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht genau sagen. Fassen wir es einfach unter dem Überbegriff ‚Liebeskummer' zusammen.", schlug Blaise vor.

Draco musterte ihn irritiert. „Du hofierst also die ganze Zeit eine Frau, die einem anderen hinterher läuft?"

„Wir sind nur Freunde."

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf, als würde diese Geste alles sagen.

* * *

><p>Zu Hermines großer Überraschung hatte Ginny tatsächlich nur zehn Minuten gebraucht, um zu Duschen und ihre Kleidung zu wechseln. Hermine machte sich dazu eine geistige Notiz – die Frau konnte sich also im Bad beeilen, wenn sie nur wollte.<p>

Inzwischen befanden sie sich auf dem Weg durch einen der vielen verlassenen Gänge durch Hogwarts, und Hermine hatte gerade recht knapp erzählt, wo sie aufgewacht war.

Ginny fühlte sich wie in einer schlechten Komödie, als die Worte _‚Im Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum'_ Hermines Lippen verlassen hatten.

„Du hast… Die Nacht mit Malfoy verbracht?", fragte sie langsam, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich auch wirklich nicht verhört hatte.

Hermine sah überrascht auf. Sie hatte seinen Namen noch nicht einmal erwähnt. „Woher weißt du das?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Ich hab bei Blaise, genaugenommen in Malfoys Bett geschlafen, und kurz mit Draco geredet bevor ich gegangen bin. Er hat eine ähnlich vage Aussage geliefert wie du gerade, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er sich partout geweigert hat, mehr zu erzählen."

Plötzlich trat ein euphorisches Leuchten in Ginnys Augen. „Aber du wirst jetzt brav jedes Detail verraten, ohne dich zu wehren."

„Da muss ich dich enttäuschen, Ginny… Ich kann mich ehrlich gesagt kaum noch an irgendwas erinnern."

Durch Ginnys enttäuschte Miene beeilte sie sich jedoch, zumindest die Dinge, die sie in ihrer Erinnerung fand, wiederzugeben; sie begann ganz am Anfang, als Draco sich plötzlich zu ihr gesetzt und Ron so ungerechtfertigt ausgeflippt war.

Ginny war alles andere als begeistert von ihrem Bruder. Natürlich war sie auch kein prinzipieller Slytherin-Fan und kannte Dracos schlechte Seiten aus den vergangenen Jahren gut genug. Allerdings war Ginny ein Mensch, der sofort dazu bereit war, die alten Vorurteile über Bord zu werfen, wenn ihr jemand Anlass dazu gab. Und das hatte Draco ihrer Meinung nach schon im Hogwarts-Express getan.

„Tja, und drei, vier Getränke später reißt die Erinnerung plötzlich ab."

„Über was habt ihr bis dahin gesprochen?"

„Über die Schule. Ginny, hör auf, mich so entgeistert anzusehen."

„Merlin… Da kommst du einmal dazu, mit einem Mann zu flirten, und dann sprichst du über die Schule…" Ginny seufzte theatralisch, konzentrierte sich dann aber wieder auf ihre Fragen.

„Und von der Zeit danach weißt du überhaupt nichts?"

„Doch, schon… Bruchstückhaft, würde ich sagen."

Als Hermine Ginnys anzügliches Grinsen bemerkte, fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Und nein, ich hab natürlich nicht mit ihm…" Sie brachte es nicht einmal über sich, die Vorstellung auszusprechen. „Ich hab überhaupt nichts mit Draco gemacht, das in deine Phantasie passen würde!"

Ginny schob enttäuscht ihre Unterlippe vor. „Noch nicht einmal ein Kuss?"

„Nein, Ginny, garantiert nicht. Die verschwommenen Stellen beziehen sich hauptsächlich auf die Zeit, in der der Raum noch gut gefüllt war, ich denke, davon hätte ich bereits gehört."

Zudem widerstrebte Hermine die Vorstellung, dass sie so etwas vergessen können hätte.

Durch Ginnys erneut neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck wurde Hermine sofort klar, dass sie irgendetwas Falsches gesagt haben musste.

„Du erinnerst dich also daran, wie du dich eng an ihn gekuschelt hast, um dann in seinen starken Armen einzuschlafen?", führte die Rothaarige mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck aus.

„Ginny, du solltest wirklich aufhören, diese Groschenromane zu lesen."

„Aber du erinnerst dich daran?"

„Ja, ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich eingeschlafen bin, und jetzt Schluss damit." Hermine hatte nicht vor, ihr alle Details zu verraten – es war ihr schon unangenehm genug gewesen, beschreiben zu müssen, wie er ihren Rücken berührt hatte. Ein Teil der Erinnerungen, beschloss Hermine, gehörten ihr allein.

Stattdessen richtete sie ihre erste Gegenfrage an Ginny. „Erzähl mir lieber, was du bei Blaise verloren hattest."

Sobald sie den verletzten Ausdruck in Ginnys erzwungenem Lächeln sah, blieb Hermine alarmiert stehen.

„Also… Ich würde gerne später irgendwann mal darüber sprechen, wenn es dir Recht ist. Reicht für jetzt eine Zusammenfassung?", bat Ginny.

Hermine nickte sofort, und so schilderte nur Ginny kurz, was sie gesehen hatte und wie sie Blaise dann mit zu den Slytherins genommen hatte.

* * *

><p>Wenig später machten sich Ginny und Hermine auf den Weg zum Mittagessen, beide in Gedanken versunken.<p>

Hermine war damit beschäftigt, zu verdauen, dass Harry ihr eine so wichtige Info verschwiegen hatte. Das heißt, falls Ginnys automatische Annahme, dass er auf Männer stand, wirklich zutraf. Wie immer durchleuchtete Hermine alle Möglichkeiten, und so hielt sie es noch nicht für ganz ausgeschlossen, dass es sich bei der beobachteten Knutscherei vielleicht nur um einen betrunkenen Ausrutscher handelte.

Davon abgesehen – mit wem hatte er da wohl gestanden?

Ginny hingegen war wahnsinnig neugierig, was Hermines Gedächtnislücken betraf und hoffte inständig, dass sich ihre Freundin bald erinnern würde. Zum Teil, um sich selbst abzulenken, malte sich Ginny alle möglichen Szenarios aus, während die beiden sich möglichst weit entfernt von ihrem gewöhnlichen Platz am Gryffindor-Tisch hinsetzten.

Ginny wollte Harry heute noch nicht unter die Augen treten. Gleichzeitig waren sie dadurch weiter entfernt von Dracos üblichem Sitzplatz – Hermine hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte.

* * *

><p>„Komm schon, Draco, wir sollten längst beim Mittagessen sein.", drängte Blaise.<p>

„Keinen Hunger."

„Ich werd dir nichts mit rauf nehmen."

„Ich hab wirklich keinen Hunger."

„Wenn du nicht mitkommst, werd ich zu Hermine gehen und ihr sagen, dass du Angst vor ihr hast und dich versteckst. Komm endlich, sie…"

„Wenn du es jetzt wagst, zu sagen ‚sie beißt schon nicht'…"

* * *

><p>Als Blaise und Draco schließlich in der großen Halle eintrafen, waren die meisten der Tische bereits wieder zum Großteil leer.<p>

Draco hielt seinen Blick starr zu Boden gerichtet, während er Blaise still folgte. Er fühlte sich wie ein grauenhafter Feigling, aber jedes andere Verhalten schien ihm plötzlich völlig unmöglich.

Nach einigen Schritten bemerkte er, dass Blaise nicht auf den Slytherin-Tisch zusteuerte. Abrupt blieb Draco stehen und sah auf.

„Was hast du vor, Blaise?"

„Gut, dass du erst so spät fragst.", entgegnete der Angesprochene fröhlich. „Nachdem ohnehin kaum noch Leute hier sind, nutzen wir die Gelegenheit und setzen uns zu unseren beiden Lieblings-Gryffindors."

„Es ist leicht bedenklich, wenn du von dir selbst in der Mehrzahl sprichst."

„Denk darüber nach, wie unmöglich und vor allem ängstlich es wirkt, wenn du jetzt noch kehrt machst oder dich gar alleine an unseren Haustisch setzt. Ich glaube, du hast keine Wahl, mein Freund."

Blaise ließ sich von Dracos Variante von ‚wenn-Blicke-töten-könnten' nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken und setzte stattdessen umso fröhlicher seinen Weg fort. Draco folgte ihm widerstrebend.

Wie ein unterschwellig rebellierender Teenager blieb er allerdings ein Stück hinter Blaise zurück und stellte sich schließlich auch schräg hinter statt neben ihn.

„Hallo Ginny, Hermine…", übernahm Blaise sofort die Sprecherrolle und strahlte die beiden übermütig an. „Nachdem an unserem Haustisch langsam nichts mehr los ist, wollte ich fragen, ob wir uns eventuell zu euch setzen können."

Hermine war so blass, dass Blaise befürchtete, sie würde sich vielleicht übergeben. Ginny hingegen kämpfte ganz offensichtlich damit, einen Lachkrampf zu unterdrücken und bekam von ihren Bemühungen langsam rote Wangen.

„Klar, setzt euch", antwortete sie schnell.

Um Draco nicht mehr als nötig zu quälen, nahm Blaise neben Hermine Platz, während sich Draco ihm gegenüber zu Ginny setzte.

Irgendwie fand Blaise diese Ausgangsposition sowieso viel spannender – so würde er jeden Blick, den Draco Hermine zuwarf, bemerken.

Allerdings verlief der Versuch nicht unbedingt wie von Blaise geplant – während Draco lustlos in seinem Essen herumstocherte und den Blick keine Sekunde von der nach kurzer Zeit bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verstümmelten Mahlzeit abwandte, warf Hermine nach wenigen Minuten alle Höflichkeit über Bord, schob ihr Teller von sich und zog ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche.

* * *

><p>Snape beobachtete die beiden Gryffindors und die beiden Slytherins aufmerksam. Irgendwie benahmen sich seine Versuchska…, äh, <em>Schüler<em>, nicht annähernd so wie erwartet. Und er hatte sich doch tatsächlich schon ein wenig auf den morgigen Unterricht gefreut.

Nach einem schnellen, analysierenden Blick über den Lehrertisch erhob er sich, um zwei Stühle neben Hagrid wieder Platz zu nehmen. Dieser rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem großen Stuhl herum. Hagrid konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals ein freundliches Gespräch mit Snape geführt zu haben, und fühlte sich dementsprechend unwohl.

„Rubeus", sprach er den überraschten Wildhüter in einschmeichelndem Tonfall an. „Du hattest doch vor kurzem ein Problem mit einem der jüngeren Slytherins, oder? Was hältst du davon, wenn ich ihn, sagen wir, für einen ganz kleinen Gefallen, als sein Hauslehrer in die Schranken weise?"


	9. Confrontations

**Hey, da bin ich wieder... Entschuldigt die lange Verzögerung, ich war krank und dann ist mir auch noch die Uni-Prüfungszeit in die Quere gekommen. :/ Und ich muss auch gleich die nächste posting-freie Zeit ankündigen, ich fahr nämlich morgen in Urlaub - dafür werd ich beim am Pool rumliegen brav weiterschreiben ;)  
><strong>

**Vielen Dank für die Reviews an meine zwei Lieblingsreviewer, Sammy-A.M und Catze! Ich hoffe, ich hab euch mit der langen Wartezeit nicht verscheucht.^^**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 9 – Confrontations<strong>

Die nächsten Tage verliefen, wenn man von brutaler Rufschädigung absah, wunderbar ereignislos. Draco hatte sich vorsichtshalber von Blaise ferngehalten – wer konnte ahnen, welche grausamen Ideen diesem Wahnsinnigen als nächstes einfallen würden?

Blaises Gesellschaft zu entkommen war ganz einfach – irgendwie bestand zwischen ihnen das unausgesprochene Einverständnis, dass Draco sich in die Bibliothek zurückzog, wenn er wirklich allein sein wollte.

So war es auch heute, also Samstagnachmittag. Während viele der Schüler genauso begeistert wie in der Woche davor alles für die Feier am Abend vorbereiteten, die diesmal bei den Gryffindors stattfinden würde, schlenderte Draco wieder in Richtung Bibliothek.

Er war sicher nicht so wahnsinnig, dass er an dieser zweiten Feier teilnehmen würde.

Ohnehin wurde im Schloss schon genug über ihn getratscht – natürlich hatten einige der Ravenclaws die beiden schlafenden Partygäste am Morgen auf der Couch entdeckt.

Es hatte keinen halben Tag gedauert, bis von der Wahrheit bis zu Varianten, die Draco die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieben, so ziemlich alles unter den Schülern kursierte. Draco hatte außerdem durch die Blicke, die ihm sein Patenonkel ab und zu zuwarf, langsam die Befürchtung, dass auch die Lehrer nicht taub für den Tratsch waren.

Draco seufzte selbstmitleidig. So viel zu seinem guten Ruf. Er erwartete schon jeden Tag einen aufgebrachten Brief seines Vaters.

Als er gerade um die nächste Ecke, hinter der sich der Gang der Bibliothek befand, biegen wollte, hörte Draco jemanden seinen Namen in zirka dem Tonfall rufen, den er sich gerade für seinen Vater ausgemalt hatte.

„Malfoy! Bleib sofort stehen!"

Wenig überrascht erkannte Draco, dass es sich bei dem Störenfried um niemand anderen als Ron handelte.

„Spar dir die Rede, was für ein schrecklicher Slytherin ich bin, und komm gleich zur Sache, Weasley, ich hab heute echt keinen Nerv auf dich."

Statt seinen Zauberstab zu zücken, kam Ron zielstrebig mit geballten Fäusten auf ihn zu. Irgendwie hatte Draco nach der netten Aktion bei den Ravenclaws schon mit etwas in die Richtung gerechnet.

Im Gehen öffnete Ron erneut den Mund, doch Draco schnitt ihm sofort das Wort ab.

„Das ist der Moment, in dem du mir erklärst, dass ich sie bloß nie wieder anrühren soll, ich weiß. Und ich kann dir versichern Weasley, das wird nicht passieren. Verdammt nochmal, es stimmen ja noch nicht mal die ganzen bescheuerten Geschichten, die über diesen verfluchten Samstag kursieren, also reg dich bitte ab."

Und natürlich kam der hitzköpfige Gryffindor seiner Aufforderung nicht nach. War der Typ wirklich so berechenbar, oder war er einfach so gut?

Als Ron gerade die letzten Meter, die sich zwischen ihnen befanden, überwand und ausholte, schloss Draco resigniert die Augen und versuchte, sich auf den neuerlichen Schlag in die Magengrube vorzubereiten. Er irrte sich definitiv im falschen Moment.

* * *

><p>Um Ginnys ständigem „Kannst du dich schon an was erinnern?" zu entkommen, beschloss Hermine, den restlichen Nachmittag in der Bibliothek zu verbringen. Sie hatte bei den derzeitigen Zuständen im Schloss sowieso das Bedürfnis nach ein paar beruhigenden, netten, ablenkenden Büchern, die sie garantiert nicht in die nächste unangenehme Situation bringen würden.<p>

Während ohne Zweifel jeder Schüler, egal, ob er sie kannte oder nicht, über Hermine sprach, wurde sie auch noch verstärkt von Lavender und Parvati angegiftet, weil sie ihnen angeblich ‚die Idee geklaut' hatte. Zu allem Überfluss hatten Harry und Ron sie die ganze Woche über nur vorsichtig gemustert und nicht einmal den Mut aufgebracht, sie direkt nach dem verdammten Samstag zu fragen.

Nachdem ihre Schritte sie ganz automatisch zu ihrem üblichen Platz in der Bibliothek geführt hatten, erstarrte Hermine förmlich. Nur zwei Tische von ihr entfernt saß ein ziemlich aufgebracht wirkender Draco, der das Buch vor ihm finster niederstarrte und ein Taschentuch an seine Lippen hielt.

Sein mit kleinen, roten Flecken besprenkeltes Hemd bestätigte Hermines naheliegende Annahme.

Ohne wirklich zu überlegen ging sie also an ihrem Platz vorbei und setzte sich stattdessen auf den freien Sessel neben ihm.

„Was willst du, Granger?", knurrte er durch das Tuch, offenbar zu gereizt, um sie zu ignorieren.

Hermine deutete nur knapp auf seinen Mund und zog dann ihren Zauberstab hervor. „Nimm das Taschentuch weg."

Draco verengte seine Augen misstrauisch. „Was hast du vor? Willst du mir irgendetwas noch rufschädigenderes anhexen?

„Nein, ich will deine Wunde heilen, du Idiot.", gab sie, nun auch langsam verärgert, zurück.

Draco sah sich kurz um. Außer ihnen war scheinbar keiner da, was angesichts der Gryffindorfeier und der für viele Schüler einfach unmöglichen Kombination von Samstagnachmittag und Bibliothek nicht weiter ungewöhnlich war. Aber er musste sicher gehen.

Dann senkte er die Hand, in der er das Taschentuch hielt, endlich. Seine Unterlippe war aufgeplatzt und begann erst langsam anzuschwellen. Hermine nickte kurz. Das konnte sie.

Nach einem einfachen Heilungszauber war nichts mehr von der eben noch da gewesenen Verletzung zu sehen.

„Wer war das?", fragte Hermine anschließend. Sie musste sich Mühe geben, um unter Dracos verächtlichem Blick nicht zusammenzuzucken.

„Wenn du wirklich die ‚klügste Hexe Hogwarts' bist, solltest du da schon alleine draufkommen. Geh einfach mal die Leute durch, die in letzter Zeit das Bedürfnis hatten, mich zu verprügeln. Kleiner Tipp: du warst es nicht."

Da war er wieder, der altbekannte, widerwärtige, herablassende Malfoy.

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf, hob ihre Tasche auf und schritt hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus der Bibliothek. Mit diesem Arsch würde sie sich ganz bestimmt keinen Raum, und mochte er auch so groß wie die Bibliothek sein, teilen.

* * *

><p>Als Hermine wenig später den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat, registrierte sie die regen Vorbereitungen auf den Abend gar nicht wirklich. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den in ihr aufkeimenden Zorn zu kontrollieren. Sie verstand selbst nicht, warum es sich anfühlte, als hätte Malfoy sie damit verraten, dass er eben wieder der alte war.<p>

Ihr fiel nur eines auf: Ron, der inmitten einer kleinen Gruppe stand und von seinen großartigen Sieg über Malfoy prahlte.

Sie versuchte, ihre Wut darüber ebenfalls zu unterdrücken und unbehelligt an den anderen vorbei zu schlüpfen, doch sie hatte kein Glück – auf halbem Weg zur Stiege hatte sie der Rotschopf auch schon eingeholt.

„Hey, Hermine!", begann er, während er wie ein Honigkuchenpferd vor sich hin lächelte.

Dann fiel ihm Hermines Gesichtsausdruck auf.

Bevor er sich allerdings in Sicherheit bringen konnte, hatte sie auch schon ihren Zeigefinge mit schmerzhafter Präzision zwischen seine Rippen gerammt. „Du", stieß sie aus und pikste ihn erneut, woraufhin er zwei Schritte zurück wich, „sprichst mich am besten so schnell nicht mehr an."

Sie wollte ihren Weg fortsetzen, wurde aber sofort von ihm an der Schulter zurückgehalten.

„Was ist los mit dir? Bist du sauer, weil ich mich mit deinem Lover geprügelt habe?", konterte Ron giftig.

„Ha! Meinst du diese rückgratlose Aktion, jemandem, der sich ganz offensichtlich noch nicht einmal gewehrt hat, ins Gesicht zu schlagen?", tobte sie los.

Hermine hatte wirklich versucht, sich im Zaum zu halten und die einzelnen Personen, durch die sich so viel Frust in ihr aufgestaut hatte, einfach gar nicht anzusprechen, aber jetzt war es zu spät.

„Davon abgesehen, ist er verdammt noch mal nicht mein _Lover_! Und das wüsstest du, wenn du mal mit mir geredet hättest, statt dir diese ganzen beschissenen Gerüchte anzuhören! Was für ein Freund bist du überhaupt?" Hermines Lautstärke hatte sich immer mehr gesteigert, bis sie ihm die letzten Worte schließlich ins Gesicht schrie.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Harry vortrat und dann doch allen Ernstes die Frechheit besaß, den Mund zu öffnen. Sie hob nur eine Hand und er verstummte augenblicklich. „Ich weiß, Harry.", sagte sie in etwas ruhigerem, aber sehr bitterem Ton, „Der letzte Satz war jetzt ganz klar dein Stichwort, aber mit dir will ich gleich gar nicht anfangen."

Dann richtete sie ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Ron, dem man eindeutig ansah, dass sein Ärger längst verpufft war. Hermine hatte ihn noch nie angeschrien – er war so überrumpelt, dass er fast schon vergessen hatte, warum er sie überhaupt angefahren hatte.

Doch das stoppte Hermine nicht.

„Warum zum Teufel nimmst du dir überhaupt das Recht heraus, auf jemanden loszugehen, nur, weil ich mich einen Abend lang mit ihm vertragen habe? Bist du irgendwie blöd oder so? Das ist verdammt noch mal meine Sache, und wenn du dich noch einmal in meine Angelegenheiten einmischst, dann Gnade dir Gott, denn ich werd's nicht tun."

Immer noch voll in Fahrt, wandte Hermine sich jetzt an die Allgemeinheit. „Und was ist überhaupt mit euch allen los? Ist euer Leben so verflucht langweilig, dass ihr euch ständig Geschichten über andere ausdenken müsst? Großer Gott, ich war sturzbetrunken und bin neben Malfoy eingeschlafen. Ist das jetzt ein Weltuntergang? _Neben_, nicht _mit_, versteht ihr? Kein Sex, kein Herummachen, kein beschissener Kuss oder sonst was! Da war nichts, also haltet endlich die Klappe. Ich schwöre, den nächsten, der es wagt, ein Gerücht über mich in die Welt zu setzen, den hexe ich ins nächste Jahrhundert."

Nachdem sie es jetzt sowieso nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum oder im Schlafsaal aushalten würde, kehrte Hermine den versammelten – und allesamt ziemlich aus der Fassung gebrachten – Schülern den Rücken zu und verließ den Gryffindor-Turm eilig.

* * *

><p>„Das war etwas verstörend.", stellte Blaise, nichtsdestotrotz gut gelaunt, fest. Er hatte sich weiter hinten unter den Leuten, die dabei halfen, den Raum für den Abend fertig zu machen, neben Ginny befunden. „Hat sie das öfter?"<p>

Ginny schüttelte völlig verwirrt den Kopf und sagte dann langsam: „Nein… Noch nie."

„Sag mal… Von wo ist sie gerade gekommen, weißt du das zufällig?"

„Eigentlich wollte sie gerade erst in die Bibliothek, aber nachdem sie so schnell zurück war…" Ginny zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Mhm…"

* * *

><p>Als Malfoy die Bibliothek ein paar Stunden später verließ, stellte er überrascht fest, dass Blaise am Boden vor der großen Flügeltür saß und offenbar auf ihn gewartet hatte.<p>

„Na endlich!", rief Blaise mit der für ihn typischen Begeisterung in der Stimme.

„Du lauerst mir auf?", fragte Draco, nicht unbedingt in der Stimmung für eine Unterhaltung mit Blaise. Glücklich wirkende Menschen regten ihn im Moment irgendwie auf.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet.", korrigierte Blaise und erhob sich, um mit Draco zu den Kerkern hinunterzugehen.

„Und warum?"

„Nur so… Du hast deine Meinung über heute Abend noch nicht geändert, oder?", fragte Blaise unschuldig.

„Nein. Warum fragst du?"

„Naja… Es ist nicht wichtig und wird dich sicher nicht weiter beeinflussen, aber… Als ich heute bei den Vorbereitungen für die Party geholfen habe, hab ich gehört, wie Ron von eurer kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit erzählt hat, beziehungsweise ziemlich von seinem ‚Sieg' geprahlt hat."

Dracos Miene verdüsterte sich, und Blaise wusste, dass er angebissen hatte. Jetzt durfte er sich nur nichts anmerken lassen.

„Und weiter?"

„Er hat gemeint, dass du dich, nachdem er dich angeblich so verprügelt hat, heute Abend ganz bestimmt nicht in den Gryffindor-Turm traust – aus Angst vor einer weiteren Niederlage." Mit einem unschuldigen Seitenblick fügte er hinzu: „Draco? Was hast du denn?"

„Nichts. Und jetzt beeil dich, ich will noch schnell duschen, bevor wir rauf gehen."

* * *

><p>Als die beiden den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betraten – der dem der Ravenclaws vom Aufbau her recht ähnlich sah, auch wenn die Dekoration etwas mehr in Grenzen gehalten wurde –, war die Feier wie in der Woche zuvor schon in vollem Gange.<p>

Doch im Gegensatz zur Woche davor entdeckte Draco weit und breit keine dunkelhaarige Besserwisserhexe, die seine Sinne mit einem Mangel an Kleidung durcheinander bringen können hätte.

Nicht, dass ihn jemand wie Granger wirklich durcheinander bringen können hätte. Es war nur so, dass er im angetrunkenen Zustand offensichtlich nicht mehr besonders wählerisch war, wie er ja schon bewiesen hatte.

Auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte, entspannte Draco sich durch ihre Abwesenheit augenblicklich, und so fiel es ihm leicht, sich von der ausgelassenen Stimmung mitreißen zu lassen; er konnte etwas Ablenkung und vor allem eine Menge Alkohol gut gebrauchen.

* * *

><p>Hermine hatte die Zeit genutzt, um Spazieren zu gehen; in die Bibliothek konnte sie ohnehin nicht zurück, da sie befürchtete, erneut über Malfoy zu stolpern, und davon abgesehen hatten die Ländereien von Hogwarts und vor allem der Ausblick auf den See eine sehr beruhigende Wirkung auf sie.<p>

Als ihre Wut endlich verraucht war, stand Hermine vor einem Problem: zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm wollte sie nicht, schon gar nicht wegen der zweiten Hausparty. Als es schließlich dunkel und dementsprechend kälter wurde, nutzte Hermine die Gelegenheit, um Hagrid noch einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten.

Irgendwann war es aber unumgänglich, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzugehen – der Halbriese und auch Fang gähnten schon im Fünfminutentakt, und Hermines ausgeprägter Sinn für Höflichkeit siegte schnell über ihren Wunsch, am liebsten die ganze Nacht weg zu bleiben.

Trotzdem trödelte sie am Weg zurück zum Schloss noch so lange wie möglich herum, bis sie schließlich, durch die kühle Herbstnacht halb erfroren und unfreiwillig am ganzen Körper zitternd, keine Möglichkeit mehr fand, die unangenehme Konfrontation mit den anderen hinauszuzögern.

_Das wird schon nicht so schlimm. Einfach schnell durch den Gemeinschaftsraum durch, die Stiege hoch und schon kann ich mich im Schlafsaal totstellen. Ich muss ja nicht einmal mit irgendwem reden._

* * *

><p>Ginny hatte die Frage, die ihr die letzte Woche einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen wollte, endlich gelöst; nämlich die, wer der Unbekannte, der ihr Harry weggenommen hatte, war.<p>

Mit dem steigenden Alkoholpegel wurde das anfangs noch unterschwellige Geflirte zwischen den beiden immer offensichtlicher. Ginny hätte bei der Ironie des ganzen am liebsten laut aufgelacht, gleichzeitig wurde ihr vor lauter Frust schlecht.

Es handelte sich um niemand geringeren als Michael Corner, einen Ravenclaw aus Harrys Jahrgang, mit dem Ginny zwei Jahre zuvor fast zusammengekommen wäre – wäre da nicht Harry gewesen.

Aber sie hatte daraus auch etwas Positives geschaffen. Nämlich ein Trinkspiel – jedes Mal, wenn sich die beiden jungen Männer zufällig berührten, nahm Ginny einen kräftigen Zug aus der Feuerwhiskeyflasche in ihrer Hand.

Bei den vielen Andeutungen, die sie sah und der inzwischen nur noch zu einem knappen Viertel vollen Flasche konnte Ginny kaum glauben, dass sie es nicht früher bemerkt hatte.

Blaise hingegen war stocknüchtern – Ginny war ihm schon beim Betreten des Raumes aufgefallen, wie sie gegen einen der Getränketische gelehnt dastand, die Whiskeyflasche fest an sich gepresst.

Er hatte daraufhin einige Male versucht, sie der Rothaarigen unauffällig abzunehmen, das einzige Resultat seiner Bemühungen bestand allerdings darin, dass sie ihn unter Benützung einer recht kreativen Sammlung an Schimpfwörtern zum Teufel schickte.

Seitdem stand er etwas abseits und wartete. Er wusste, dass irgendetwas passieren würde.

Gerade stand Michael Harry gegenüber, und berührte, während sie sich unterhielten, ganz zufällig Harrys Arm. Ginny trank einen weiteren, großen Schluck.

Was zum Teufel hatte der Kerl, was sie nicht hatte? War sie denn so abstoßend, dass Harry ihr sogar Männer vorzog? Ginny sah an sich herab. Sie hatte für den heutigen Abend ein einfaches, aber stilvolles schwarzes Cocktailkleid gewählt, das nur mit einem roten Band um die Rippen verziert war, hatte dazu Rote High Heels und ein paar weitere rote Accessoires kombiniert.

Wahrscheinlich sah das Ganze in Kombination mit ihren roten Haaren lächerlich aus, außerdem war ihre Brust viel zu klein für dieses Outfit. Ginny beschloss, dass sie aussehen musste wie ein Storch.

Dann bemerkte sie, wie sich Michael von Harry entfernte, anscheinend, um neue Getränke zu holen.

Entschlossen stellte Ginny die nun ohnehin fast leere Flasche auf den Tisch und ging zu Harry hinüber. Sie wollte jetzt wissen, was mit ihr nicht stimmte.

„Hey Ginny.", grüßte Harry sie mit einem Lächeln, das sie ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht geschlagen hätte.

Stattdessen aber verschränkte Ginny ihre Arme und fragte geradeheraus: „Und, wie läuft's mit Michael?"

Zufrieden registrierte sie, wie der glückliche Gesichtsausdruck einem entsetzten wich.

„Was... Wie kommst du darauf…", stotterte Harry, wurde aber sofort von ihr unterbrochen.

„Weißt du, lassen wir das ganze Drumherumgerede und kommen gleich zum Punkt."

Blaise hatte sich unauffällig schräg hinter Ginny gestellt und legte nun seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Ginny, ich denke, wir sollten jetzt besser gehen.", sagte er freundlich, aber bestimmt.

Sie achtete nicht weiter auf Blaises Worte und machte stattdessen einen Schritt zur Seite, um seine Hand loszuwerden. Dann fuhr sie fort: „Hab ich dich irgendwie dazu gebracht? Ich meine, war ich denn so schlecht im Bett, dass du gleich ans andere Ufer wechseln musstest? Hab ich dich irgendwie abgeschreckt? Oder kann Michael irgendwas ganz besonderes, das dich plötzlich umgepolt hat?"

Harry warf hastige Blicke zu den umstehenden Mitschülern. „Ginny, können wir ein andermal…"

„Was denn?", begann sie lachend, und fuhr dann mit immer lauter werdender Stimme fort, „Schämst du dich etwa? Ich finde, jeder sollte wissen, dass der berühmte Harry Potter – mpf!"

Blaise war in einer schnellen Bewegung hinter sie getreten und hatte ihr nun eine Hand über den Mund gelegt, während er mit der anderen Hand um ihre Taille fasste – wie erwartet begann Ginny nach einem kurzen Moment der Verwunderung, wie wild um sich zu schlagen und versuchte, sich von ihm loszureißen.

Im nächsten Augenblick biss sie ihm mit aller Kraft in die Handfläche, doch Blaise verzog keine Miene. An Harry gewandt fragte er knapp: „Hast du deinen Zauberstab bei dir?"

„Ja, aber was…"

„Laber nicht rum, sondern sei so nett und leg wenigstens einen Schweigezauber auf sie, damit sie nicht schreit wie eine Verrückte, während ich sie rausbringe."

Harry nickte dankbar und befolgte Blaises Anweisungen hastig. „Silencio."

Daraufhin löste Blaise seine inzwischen blutige Hand von Ginnys Mund, legte stattdessen blitzschnell einen Arm um ihren Rücken, den anderen unter ihre Kniekehlen und brachte sie mit einem leichten Tritt gegen die zu hohen Absätze aus dem sowieso schon sehr instabilen Gleichgewicht.

Mit eisernem Griff und völlig ignorierend, dass die stumm fluchende Gryffindor wie verrückt auf ihn einschlug trug er sie einfach auf den Gang hinaus.

Ein Stockwerk später hatte der Schweigezauber seine Wirkung verloren und Ginny begann, ihn anzuschreien –Blaise ließ sie einfach fallen.

Verdattert am Boden sitzen vergaß Ginny sogar, ihr Gebrüll fortzusetzen. Im nächsten Moment hatte Blaise sich neben sie gekniet, sein – wie sie erst jetzt erkannte ziemlich aufgebracht wirkendes – Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt.

„Wenn du nicht sofort die Klappe hältst, werfe ich dich aus dem nächsten Fenster.", zischte er und wartete dann kurz, um sicherzugehen, dass sie auch wirklich gehorchte.

Dann fuhr er mit kühler, kontrollierter Stimme fort: „Du warst da drinnen knapp davor, einen deiner besten Freunde so sehr zu verletzen, dass du eure Freundschaft garantiert als beendet ansehen können hättest. Auch wenn du im Moment selbst sehr verletzt bist und Harry alles Mögliche an den Hals wünschst, wissen wir doch beide, dass du es nicht im Mindesten ernst meinst. Das solltest du als beinahe erwachsene Frau wissen. Und auch wenn er sich wie ein Arschloch dir gegenüber benommen hat, heißt das nicht, dass du dich wie ein noch viel größeres Arschloch verhalten musst. Vielleicht wäre es etwas angebrachter, wenn du dich verdammt noch mal vernünftig mit ihm auseinandersetzen würdest statt immer nur so zu tun, als würde es dir gut gehen. Und wenn du es noch einmal wagst, dass du mich beißt oder schlägst, weil ich dich vor einer Situation bewahre, die du später bereuen würdest, kannst du was erleben."

Ginny nickte schnell und Blaise konnte selbst im Halbdunkel erkennen, wie es in ihren Augen feucht glitzerte. Sofort verschwand der kalte Ausdruck in seinen Augen und er schloss sie fest in die Arme.

„Komm, Ginny… Es ist definitiv Zeit, schlafen zu gehen.", murmelte er leise, während er ihr noch einmal tröstend über die Haare strich und ihr dann auf half.

* * *

><p>Als Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, war die Party noch in vollem Gange. Doch statt nach ihren Freunden Ausschau zu halten oder überhaupt irgendjemanden zu beachten, setzte sie schnellen Schrittes ihren Weg zum Mädchenschlafsaal fort.<p>

Sie hatte heute keine Lust mehr, mit irgendjemandem zu reden, und die meisten hier im Raum waren sowieso sauer auf sie oder tratschten hinter ihrem Rücken. Die Szene von heute Nachmittag hatte sicher schon die Runde gemacht.

Draco bemerkte die dunkelhaarige Gryffindor im Unterschied zu den meisten anderen Gästen, und sah ihr nachdenklich nach. Er hatte sich den halben Abend gefragt, warum ihn plötzlich niemand mehr mit irgendwelchen hirnrissigen Gerüchten nervte. Noch viel seltsamer war, dass Ron ihn völlig in Ruhe ließ und nicht wirklich Spaß an der Feier haben zu schien.

Schließlich hatte ihm ein recht redseliger, jüngerer Gryffindor, den er nicht kannte von den Vorkommnissen des Nachmittags erzählt, und Draco kam nicht umhin, zumindest ein wenig dankbar dafür zu sein – immerhin hatte ihr Ausraster die Leute dazu gebracht, ihn auch endlich in Ruhe zu lassen.

Allerdings fragte sich Draco gleichzeitig, ob Hermine wirklich nur wegen den Gerüchten so wütend gewesen war. Er hatte sie in dieser Hinsicht über die Jahre gut genug kennengelernt, um zu wissen, dass Hermine normalerweise recht gut darin war, die Meinungen anderer zu ignorieren.

Hatte sie etwa ihr Zusammentreffen in der Bibliothek so aufgeregt? Irgendwie gefiel ihm die Vorstellung, dass sie ihn so wichtig nahm, gleichzeitig glaubte Draco nicht wirklich, dass das der Grund sein konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit noch irgendetwas mit Narbengesicht oder Weaslebee abgespielt.

Im Endeffekt stellte sich allerdings wieder die Frage, warum er überhaupt darüber nachdachte, was Granger beschäftigte.

Draco schüttelte kurz den Kopf, und versuchte sich dann wieder auf Pansy zu konzentrieren, die schon die längste Zeit neben ihm stand und unbeirrbar vor sich hin plapperte.


	10. Memories

**Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so lange nichts gepostet habe - ich war durch meinen Ferialjob konstant totmüde und hab dabei zusätzlich noch meine lieben Handgelenke so sehr beleidigt, dass ich kaum am Laptop tippen konnte. Aber genug herumgejammert, hier ist meine Entschuldigung - ein mehr als doppelt so langes Kapitel als sonst. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Und ein ganz großes Dankeschön an Binchenchen, ohne dich wäre dieses Kapitel wahrscheinlich erst in einigen Tagen fertig geworden.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 10 – Memories<strong>

Die nächste Woche wurde besser – und schlimmer.

Besser, weil Draco feststellte, dass die Gerüchteküche sich tatsächlich beruhigt hatte. Er wäre zu gerne bei Hermines Ausraster dabei gewesen; er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was sie gesagt haben musste, um rückwirkend die ganze Schule zusammenzustauchen.

Und viel schlimmer, weil Dracos Kopf offensichtlich gegen ihn arbeitete. Es war erst Mittwoch, und er ertrug die Schulstunden kaum noch. Nicht, weil ihn der Stoff so gelangweilt hätte – Draco war eines der seltenen Exemplare von Schüler, den der Unterricht tatsächlich interessierte.

Das Problem war, dass er anfing, sich zu erinnern. An die Ravenclaw-Party. Als ihn am Montagmorgen der erste Flashback heimgesucht hatte, hatte Draco vor Schreck fast seinen Kessel umgeworfen.

Meistens erinnerte er sich nur an harmlose Gesprächsfetzen – so wusste er jetzt zum Beispiel, dass sie ziemlich lange über einen komplizierteren Zaubertrank diskutiert hatten. Das war nicht schlimm. Die Erinnerungen, in denen er seinen angetrunkenen Mut dazu nutzte, näher an Hermine heranzurücken und ab und zu ihren Rücken oder ihren Arm zu berühren, waren eine ganz andere Kategorie. Draco fragte sich langsam, ob er verrückt geworden war, oder ob ihn die temperamentvolle Hexe vielleicht verhext hatte.

Gerade hatte sich ein weiteres Puzzleteil zu seinen Gedanken hinzugefügt. Draco stöhnte selbstmitleidig und ignorierte Flitwicks irritierten Blick, während er dem Drang widerstand, seinen Kopf gegen die Tischplatte zu hämmern.

„_Was hast du gegen Quidditch?", fragte Draco, und kippte den nächsten Shot._

_Hermine tat es ihm automatisch gleich und antwortete dann, wieder gemütlich zurückgelehnt: „Naja, erstens einmal ist es gefährlich."_

„_Aber gerade das macht es doch so interessant.", erwiderte der Slytherin augenzwinkernd. „Außerdem: Wozu haben wir denn eine Heilerin an der Schule. Die meisten Quidditch-Verletzungen sind schnell wieder geheilt."_

_Hermine konnte sich ein betrunkenes Kichern nicht verkneifen, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Der zweite Grund ist wohl der entscheidende."_

„_Und der wäre?"_

„_Ich hab Flugangst."_

_Draco sah sie an, als würde das Wort für ihn überhaupt keinen Sinn machen. „Wie soll ich das verstehen? Höhenangst?"_

„_Nein, keine richtige Höhenangst… Aber ich hab's schon in der ersten Flugstunde nicht wirklich hinbekommen, den Besen zum Abheben zu bringen. Und nachdem ich selbst offensichtlich absolut ungeeignet für alles, was einen Besen beinhaltet, bin, hab ich auch kein besonders großes Interesse für den Sport entwickelt. Ich sehe da irgendwie immer nur diese widerspenstigen, borstigen Dinger und rechne jeden Augenblick damit, dass sie die Spieler abwerfen."_

_Jetzt war es an Draco, lauthals loszulachen. Hermine musterte ihn erstaunt – es war ganz klar das erste Mal, dass sie den blonden Slytherin aufrichtig und vor allem fröhlich lachen hörte._

„_Hör auf zu lachen und trink lieber.", forderte Hermine nach ein paar Minuten auf – irgendwann war ihr dann doch aufgefallen, dass er über sie lachte. Nachdem sie ihn noch gespielt beleidigt in die Rippen geboxt hatte, kam sie ihrer eigenen Aufforderung nach und hielt ihm den nächsten Shot unter die Nase._

_Draco leerte ihn in einem Zug und antwortete dann endlich. „Das war jetzt wirklich nicht gemein gemeint. Hm… Gemein gemeint…" Wieder lachte er in sich hinein. „Also, was ich sagen wollte, war: Ich hab nur gelacht, weil das für mich so wahnsinnig unrealistisch klingt… Ich konnte fliegen, bevor ich richtig laufen gelernt habe. Dass jemand nicht fliegen kann klingt einfach so… unrealistisch."_

„_Du klingst, als würdest du dich über mich lustig machen.", jammerte Hermine._

_Im nächsten Moment spürte sie, wie sein Arm ihren Rücken wieder einmal umschloss und Draco sie sanft an sich zog. Eigentlich wäre das angenehme Gefühl, das sich sofort in ihr breit machte, während sie ihren Kopf an seinen Oberkörper legte, für Hermine im Moment genug der Entschuldigung gewesen, aber Draco fügte noch hinzu: „Ich mach mich sicher nicht über dich lustig… Vielleicht komme ich ja einmal dazu, dir die Angst vor dem Fliegen zu nehmen."_

Draco schauderte bei der Erinnerung. Er konnte sich viel zu detailliert an den warmen, an ihn gepressten Körper erinnern, und an ihre Locken, die ihn am Hals gekitzelt hatten – und vor allem daran, dass ihn alles, was normalerweise so unerträglich an Granger war, so überhaupt nicht gestört hatte. Er musste wirklich verdammt betrunken gewesen sein.

Draco warf einen feindseligen Blick nach vorne, doch wie so oft war Granger zu gefesselt vom Unterricht, um es zu bemerken.

Die restliche Stunde verbrachte er damit, darüber nachzudenken, wie er sich an ihr rächen konnte. Dass sie gar nicht wusste, was sie ihm mit diesen Erinnerungen antat, war dabei zweitrangig.

Auch Blaises Stimmung war nicht unbedingt besser, ganz im Gegenteil. Er starrte schon die ganze Zeit mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck durch Professor Flitwick hindurch, ohne zu bemerken, dass er den armen Verwandlungslehrer schon ganz nervös machte.

Die letzte Nacht hatte für Blaise nicht nur mies begonnen, sondern auch mindestens ebenso mies geendet.

_Ginny hatte sich, nachdem sie sich an seiner Schulter ausgeheult hatte, endlich beruhigt. Doch mit der ruhigeren Art war auch immer mehr durchgekommen, wie betrunken die junge Hexe tatsächlich war – während sie vorher noch auf Harry zu stolzieren können hatte, war sie nun kaum noch fähig, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, selbst, nachdem sie sich ihrer High Heels entledigt hatte._

_Im Endeffekt nahm Blaise sie Huckepack und trug sie in den Kerker. Diesmal hatte er Draco nicht ausquartiert – Blaise wollte ihm keine ähnliche Szene wie in der Woche davor antun. Er mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie Draco auf erneute ‚Rufschädigung' reagieren würde._

_Also legte er Ginny in sein eigenes Bett – er konnte ja einfach auf einer der Couchen im Gemeinschaftsraum schlafen, er war es sowieso gewohnt._

_Während Blaise sie sanft auf den Kopfpolster bettete und noch zudeckte, lächelte Ginny ihn dankbar und schon mehr schlafend als wach an._

_Als er dann einen Schritt zurück trat und den Raum verlassen wollte, streckte sie ihm auf einmal auffordernd ihre Arme entgegen. Blaise musterte sie verblüfft, hielt aber inne._

„_Gute-Nacht-Umarmung!", erklärte Ginny, als wäre es das Logischste auf der Welt._

_Blaise seufzte theatralisch, trat aber dann doch wieder ans Bett heran und ließ sich von Ginny an sich drücken._

_Sie ließ erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit wieder los, und Blaise dachte schon, sie wäre in der Umarmung eingeschlafen. Ihre geschlossenen Augen schienen diesen Verdacht zu bestätigen, doch dann murmelte Ginny, erneut lächelnd: „Weißt du was, Blaise? Ich hab dich echt lieb… Wie einen siebten großen Bruder."_

_Er erstarrte förmlich. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt?_

Blaise war froh, dass sie ihre Augen während dieser Worte geschlossen gehabt hatte – sein fassungsloser Gesichtsausdruck war mit Sicherheit unübertreffbar gewesen.

Er hatte Ginny bis jetzt gemieden – ironischerweise schien ihr das noch nicht einmal aufgefallen zu sein, sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie sie sich mit Harry aussöhnen konnte.

Blaises Blick verdüsterte sich beim Gedanken an Harry noch mehr, und Flitwick verlor langsam den Faden.

Der Junge, der trotz Hermines Zorn immer noch lebte, war viel zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Sorgen beschäftigt, um auf den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin oder den langsam gequält wirkenden Professor zu achten.

Auch die Gedanken an Ginnys Ausraster vom Wochenende hatte er erst einmal beiseite geschoben – er akzeptierte Ginnys Zorn, und er wusste auch, dass er ihn mehr als verdient hatte. Aber ihm war auch klar, dass er sowieso nichts dagegen tun konnte, solange die stolze Gryffindor nicht selbst beschloss, mit ihm darüber zu reden.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt im Moment Hermine, die die ganze Woche noch kein Wort mit ihm oder Ron gewechselt hatte und sich auch im Unterricht nicht mehr zu ihnen setzte.

„Hey, Ron.", sagte er leise und stupste seinen Banknachbarn an, um ihn aus seinem üblichen Vormittagsschlaf aufzuwecken.

„Hm?"

„Ich hab gerade über Hermine nachgedacht."

Ron nickte und machte eine betroffene Miene. Ihm lag der Streit mit ihrer besten Freundin besonders schwer im Magen. Es hatte zwar bei Rons Sturheit einige Zeit gedauert, doch auch er hatte inzwischen eingesehen, dass er gewaltig Mist gebaut hatte und dass eine normale Entschuldigung wohl nicht ausreichen würde, um Hermine zu besänftigen.

„Bist du auf irgendetwas Gutes gekommen?", fragte er Harry hoffnungsvoll.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte: „Keine Ahnung, was wir tun sollen… Mir ist nur klar, dass wir bald was machen müssen." Ron nickte nur.

* * *

><p>Hermine fühlte sich fast wie in ihrer ersten Woche in Hogwarts. Zwar war die Schule wunderbar und der Unterricht spannend, aber von den Schülern wurde sie weitgehend gemieden.<p>

Umso weniger war sie über die Nachricht, dass am Nachmittag der Tanzkurs beginnen würde, begeistert. Im Gryffindor-Turm hatte sie wenigstens Ginnys Gesellschaft, aber der Tanzkurs war zu allem Überfluss nach Jahrgängen geteilt.

Eigentlich hatte Hermine sich darauf gefreut. Sie glaubte zwar nicht, dass sie in einem Grundlagenkurs noch etwas lernen konnte, hatte sich den Kurs aber ganz witzig ausgemalt: Harry und Ron das Tanzen beizubringen hätte ihr gefallen. Die beiden hatten sogar zugestimmt, ihre Lektionen über sich ergehen zu lassen, aber das fiel jetzt offensichtlich flach.

Als Hermine den Klassenraum, der zum Tanzsaal umfunktioniert worden war, betrat, verabschiedete sich ihre restliche positive Einstellung augenblicklich. Ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt stand Professor Trelawney – das war nie ein gutes Zeichen.

Nachdem wenig später alle Sechstklässler im Saal eingetroffen waren, begann die verhasste Wahrsageprofessorin zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß, ihr habt hier eigentlich Professor McGonagall erwartet. Ein Teil von euch wird auch von ihr unterrichtet werden, und ein Teil von mir. Wir haben nämlich, um den Kurs effektiver zu gestalten, beschlossen, euch in eine Anfänger- und eine Fortgeschrittenengruppe aufzuteilen. Außerdem werde ich meine Erfahrung mit Auren dazu nutzen, passende Tanzpaare zu finden."

Ersteres klang ja schon mal gut für Hermine – ohne Zweifel würde Professor McGonagall die Fortgeschrittenen unterrichten, also machte sie sich keine Sorgen, während sie sich zu ihrer Gruppe stellte. Als Trelawney von der Paareinteilung sprach, wurde Hermine misstrauischer.

„So… Lasst uns mit der Partnerwahl der Fortgeschrittenen beginnen, damit ich euch gleich zu Professor McGonagall hinüberschicken kann."

Hermine jubelte innerlich – sie hatte also Recht gehabt und würde die Verrückte nicht mehr allzu lange ertragen müssen.

Nachdem Trelawney die ersten Paare zusammengestellt hatte und ihr prüfender Blick erst auf Hermine und dann auf die übrigen Männer fiel, war Hermine nicht mehr zum Jubeln zumute.

„Was haben wir denn hier… Miss Granger, richtig?"

Hermine nickte knapp.

„Mhm, mhm… Ich sehe in deiner Aura die klassischen Eigenschaften der Gryffindors, was dich sehr kompatibel mit Tänzern deines Hauses machen würde…"

Hermine konnte das große ‚aber' schon fast hören.

„Allerdings besitzt du, liebe Hermine, auch ein ungesund stark ausgeprägtes Temperament. Was ich natürlich nicht nur durch den Zwischenfall im großen Saal vor einigen Tagen weiß. Wir brauchen also nicht nur jemanden, der selbst mutig und stolz ist, sondern einen Tanzpartner, der eine kleine Löwin zähmen kann."

Hermine hatte Mühe, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Trelawney war eine genauso unglaubwürdige Lügnerin wie immer, und trotzdem konnte sie hören, wie Lavender und Parvati ehrfürchtig und aufgeregt über die Professorin tuschelten.

Sie konnte sich schon ausdenken, auf wen ihre Wahl fallen würde. Eigentlich hätte Hermine gleich darauf kommen müssen – bei Trelawneys lächerlicher Sucht nach dramatischen Auftritten war völlig klar, dass sie die schlimmsten Gegensätze zusammenstecken und darauf hoffen würde, dass sie sich vielleicht im Kurs umbringen würden.

„Ja, ganz klar, für Miss Granger kommt nur ein einziger Tanzpartner in Frage. Mr. Malfoy."

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte Hermines Verachtung für die überzogene Vorstellung der Professorin perfekt wider. Die anderen Schüler waren mucksmäuschenstill – jeder von ihnen konnte sich ausmalen, was ihnen bei einem unüberlegten Lachen von den beiden klügsten Schülern Hogwarts drohte.

„Was?", durchbrach schließlich Dracos herablassende Stimme die Stille.

Doch Trelawney war schon zur nächsten Schülerin weitergegangen und musterte nun Lavender von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Ich tanze sicher nicht mit einem Schlammblut!"

Trelawney zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Solche Ausdrücke sind nicht besonders angemessen, Mr. Malfoy. Außerdem ist Miss Granger nun mal ganz offensichtlich die einzige, die zu Ihnen passt."

„Aber…"

„Wenden Sie sich bei Beschwerden bitte an Professor McGonagall. Und jetzt zu dir, liebe Lavender… Ich erkenne in dir sofort eine leidenschaftliche, talentierte Tänzerin, die…"

* * *

><p>Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, hatte sich Professor McGonagall nicht annähernd einsichtig gezeigt. Sie hatte den beiden erklärt, dass sie zwar Trelawneys Auswahlmethode für etwas dubios hielt, dabei aber konsequent gute Kombinationen herauskamen.<p>

Dann hatte sie sich den anderen Schülern zugewendet, um sich anzuhören, worin genau deren Tanzerfahrungen bestanden. Einige Paare schickte sie gleich wieder zu den Anfängern zurück.

„Lasst uns nun mit etwas einfachem anfangen. Geht bitte in die Ausgangsposition für den Slowfox."

Die Schüler traten zum Großteil zaghaft aufeinander zu; nur wenige hatten einen Tanzpartner erwischt, den sie zu ihren Freunden zählten, und alles in allem war die Situation ziemlich unangenehm.

Draco blieb zwei Meter von Hermine entfernt stehen; statt McGonagalls Aufforderung zu folgen verschränkte er die Arme und musterte seine ‚Partnerin' möglichst abschätzig.

„Und du glaubst, du kannst tanzen?", fragte er schließlich arrogant.

„Mit Sicherheit besser als du."

„Das bezweifle ich. Euer Muggel-Tanzunterricht kann niemals mit dem Standard der Zaubererwelt mithalten. Willst du dir die Peinlichkeit nicht lieber gleich ersparen und zu deinen Freunden in die Krabbelgruppe rüber gehen?"

„Das einzig peinliche hier bist du, Malfoy. Und ja, das würde ich mir gerne ersparen."

„Dann verschwinde doch endlich."

Ohne dass es einer der beiden bemerkt hatte, war Professor McGonagall neben sie getreten und unterbrach das Wortgefecht nun mit eisiger Stimme: „Für jede unkooperative Handlung werden dem jeweiligen Haus fünf Punkte abgezogen."

„Aber…", setzte Draco sofort wieder an.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Dürfte ich Sie jetzt bitten, näher an ihre Partnerin heranzutreten?"

Widerwillig machte Draco ein paar Schritte auf Hermine zu und fasste ihre Hand. Dann zögerte er kurz; alleine die Vorstellung, seine andere Hand auf ihren Rücken zu legen, ließ eine erneute Welle an Erinnerungen auf Draco einstürmen.

Schließlich legte er seine Handfläche so vorsichtig an Hermines oberen Rücken, dass er den Stoff ihrer Schuluniform kaum berührte. Davon abgesehen stand er immer noch zu weit von ihr entfernt, was natürlich auch Professor McGonagall nicht verborgen blieb.

Statt sich wieder Dracos Widerworte anzuhören und Slytherins Hauspunkte damit über kurz oder lang in den Minusbereich zu befördern, sagte McGonagall mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryff…"

Schon fast aus einem Reflex heraus trat Hermine hastig so dicht an Draco heran, dass sie seine Körperwärme deutlich spüren konnte. Gleichzeitig hatte sie ihn am Handgelenk gefasst und seine Handfläche fest an ihren Rücken gedrückt, bevor sie ihren eigenen Arm wieder an seinen Oberarm legte.

McGonagall nickte zufrieden. „Und jetzt so bleiben.", fügte sie noch hinzu, bevor sie weiterging um die Haltung der anderen Paare zu überprüfen.

Draco hatte sich nach Hermines abrupter Aktion völlig verkrampft und starrte stur an die gegenüberliegende Wand, während er sich darauf konzentrierte, am besten einfach gar nicht mehr zu denken.

Hermine brauchte keine von Trelawneys großartigen Begabungen, um zu wissen, dass sie sich so gleich die nächsten Punkteabzüge einhandeln würden.

„Malfoy. Willst du unbedingt riskieren, dass Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff dieses Jahr den Hauspokal gewinnt? Ich verstehe ja, dass das hier nicht besonders angenehm für dich ist, aber bitte vergiss unsere Differenzen wenigstens für eine Stunde und stell dir vor, du würdest irgendwem gegenüberstehen, der dir nicht so dermaßen zuwider ist."

„Das ist nicht so einfach."

Hermine konnte Dracos Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen; dafür war sie zu nahe und zu klein. Sie stellte sich vor, wie er seine Mundwinkel wie so oft angewidert verzog und wurde augenblicklich wütend.

„Mir ist klar, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst. Und ich akzeptiere auch deine dämliche Reinblüterideologie, auch wenn ich denke, dass man ein Vollidiot sein muss, um wirklich daran zu glauben. Aber was ist denn bitteschön so verkehrt mit meinem Körper, dass du dich nicht wenigstens für eine lächerliche Stunde wie ein zivilisierter Mensch benehmen kannst?"

„Merlin, Granger! Wenn das hier irgendwie funktionieren soll, dann hör verdammt noch mal auf, über deinen Körper zu reden!"

In diesem Moment setzte die Musik ein, wodurch Hermine nicht mehr dazu kam zu antworten. Was vermutlich ziemliches Glück für ihre Hauspunkte war – Hermine war geladen genug, um den arroganten Slytherin wieder zu schlagen.

Kurz spielte Hermine mit dem Gedanken, nach Draco zu treten, verwarf die Idee dann aber wieder; McGonagall würde es garantiert bemerken.

Stattdessen achtete sie auf eine möglichst präzise Schrittabfolge und versuchte, sich auf ihren neuen Tanzpartner einzustellen. Was ihr erstaunlich leicht fiel. Draco sah zwar überall hin, nur nicht in ihr Gesicht, führte aber mit bestimmter Hand und hatte offensichtlich mehr als nur einen Grundlagenkurs hinter sich.

Nachdem das Lied geendet hatte nickte Professor McGonagall Hermine zufrieden zu. Die restliche Stunde verbrachten sie mit weniger kontaktintensiven Tänzen.

Draco hatte sich offenbar für eiserne Ignoranz entschieden; sie wechselten kein einziges Wort mehr, und als die Professorin das Ende der Stunde verkündete, war er auch schon bei der Tür raus.

* * *

><p>Blaise hatte Dracos Verhalten natürlich bemerkt; wie fast alle Reinblüter war er auch im Fortgeschrittenenkurs. Die Kinder früh in einen Tanzkurs zu stecken gehörte in ihren Familien ganz klar zum guten Ton.<p>

Doch im Unterschied zu Hermine hatte er Dracos verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck sehen können, und im Gegensatz zu den anderen Schülern konnte er ihn auch deuten. Er wusste, wo und wann er am besten nach seinem Freund suchen sollte.

Also ging Blaise erst gemütlich zum Abendessen, bei dem Draco natürlich nicht auftauchte. Nachdem er selbst fertiggegessen hatte, packte Blaise ein paar Sandwiches in eine Serviette ein und machte sich ohne Eile auf den Weg zum Quidditch-Spielfeld.

* * *

><p>„Hey Mine", begrüßte Ginny ihre Freundin, während sie sich an ihrem neuen Stammplatz – so weit von ihrem bisherigen Platz am Gryffindor-Tisch entfernt, wie möglich – neben sie setzte.<p>

„Hallo Ginny. Wie war dein Tag?"

„Völlig ereignislos. Wie war die erste Tanzstunde?"

Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen. Dass die rothaarige Gryffindor auch immer gleich auf die unangenehmen Themen kommen musste…

„Es war… anders, als erwartet.", erwiderte sie vage.

Ginny, die gerade dabei war, ihren Teller zu beladen, sah überrascht auf. „So schwierig?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin sowieso in der Fortgeschrittenengruppe. Wir haben heute nur ein paar Grundlagen aufgefrischt. Ach ja, bevor du morgen sagst, ich hätte dir Bescheid sagen müssen: Du bekommst Trelawney als Tanzlehrerin."

Ginny stöhnte selbstmitleidig. Sie hatte es schon schlimm genug gefunden, dass der Kurs nach Jahrgängen geteilt war; mit Hermine als Unterstützung für ihre zwei linken Füße hatte Ginny das Ganze viel positiver gesehen. Und jetzt auch noch die verrückte Wahrsageprofessorin…

Allerdings kannte Ginny Hermine gut genug, um zu erkennen, dass sie ganz offensichtlich von etwas ablenken wollte.

Ginny ging kurz ihre eigenen Ängste im Bezug aufs Tanzen durch. Dann fragte sie treffsicher: „Wer ist dein Tanzpartner?"

„Das ist kein besonders appetitanregendes Thema, vielleicht sollten wir später…"

„Wieso nicht? Snape kommt ja nicht in Frage."

Hermine konnte zumindest ein leichtes Kichern nicht unterdrücken, auch wenn sie sofort einen kurzen Blick zum Lehrertisch warf. Man konnte ja nie wissen, ob der gruselige Zaubertränkeprofessor nicht plötzlich hinter einem stand.

„Nein, es ist natürlich nicht Professor Snape."

„Nachdem Crabbe und Goyle sicher zu doof sind für die Fortgeschrittenengruppe und ich weiß, dass mein Bruder nicht tanzen kann, fällt mir keiner mehr ein. Also, wer ist es?"

„Malfoy."

Ginny lachte begeistert auf. Auch wenn ihr die Entwicklung der letzten Tage nicht gefiel – das Thema Hermine und Draco hatte sich ganz klar zu ihrer neuen Lieblingsvorstellung entwickelt, auch wenn sie das Hermine gegenüber lieber nicht laut sagte.

„Also ich finde der sieht ganz appetitlich aus.", erwiderte Ginny mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. „Oder tanzt er etwa so schlecht? Oder riecht er nicht gut?" Letzteres passte so gar nicht in Ginnys Bild von dem blonden Slytherin, aber sie sprach trotzdem lieber alle Varianten, die ihr einfielen, aus.

Hermine schnaubte genervt und legte ihre Gabel, mit der sie ihr Essen seit Beginn des Gesprächs sowieso mehr gefoltert als in ihren Mund befördert hatte, beiseite.

„Er tanzt ausgezeichnet und er riecht auch nicht unangenehm."

Ginny nickte zufrieden. Gut, Traumvorstellung gewahrt. „Was ist dann das Problem?"

„Er hat mich behandelt, als wäre ich giftig! Jemanden nicht leiden können ist das eine, aber der Typ hat mir das Gefühl gegeben, als würde ich aussehen wie die maulende Myrthe."

Ginny legte irritiert die Stirn in Falten. Hermines Reaktion war nur allzu verständlich; Ginny konnte sich keine Frau vorstellen, deren Stolz dadurch nicht gekränkt wäre. Aber sie konnte sich dieses Verhalten bei Draco einfach nicht vorstellen. Das passte irgendwie nicht.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du da nichts fehlinterpretiert hast? Schon gut, sieh mich nicht so an, ich hab nichts gesagt."

* * *

><p>Als Blaise am Quidditchfeld ankam, hatte Draco sein Training bereits beendet und saß mit noch vom Duschen nassen Haaren und wieder in der Schuluniform auf einer der Tribünen.<p>

Blaise setzte sich schweigend neben seinen Freund und drückte ihm erst einmal die Sandwiches in die Hand.

Draco sah überrascht auf das Päckchen. Er konnte sich nicht daran gewöhnen, dass sich jemand, der kein Hauself war, um ihn kümmerte.

„Danke.", sagte er schließlich leise und begann, die Serviette aufzufalten.

Blaise wartete eine Weile ab, ob Draco vielleicht von selbst etwas sagen würde – was natürlich nicht passierte. Stattdessen starrte der Blonde stur geradeaus und aß.

Also begann Blaise, sich langsam vorzutasten. „Keinen guten Tag gehabt, hm?"

„Nicht wirklich."

„Ich hatte gedacht, dass dir der Tanzkurs Spaß machen würde. Wegen den leicht zu verdienenden Hauspunkten, während sich Potter und Weasley noch mehr zu Idioten machen als sonst."

Dracos Mundwinkel wanderten ein wenig nach oben. Das klägliche Scheitern der beiden in der Anfängergruppe war eine ziemlich erheiternde Vorstellung. Er beschloss, sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit ein wenig damit aufzuziehen.

„Trelawneys Paarauswahl finde ich ziemlich gewöhnungsbedürftig.", fügte Blaise hinzu. „Lavender ist mir sicher schon zehnmal auf den Fuß getreten und hat ganz klar null Rhythmusgefühl… Da scheinst du es mit Hermine ja ganz gut erwischt zu haben."

Blaise bemerkte, dass sich Draco verspannte. Doch statt einer schnippischen Antwort erwiderte er nur: „Vermutlich."

„Du scheinst aber nicht besonders zufrieden mit deiner Tanzpartnerin zu sein." Blaise wusste eigentlich, wann es an der Zeit war, den Mund zu halten – er schaffte es allerdings recht selten.

„Ich bin auch nicht ‚zufrieden' damit, mit einem Schlammblut zusammenarbeiten zu müssen."

„Liegt es wirklich daran, dass sie muggelstämmig ist, oder daran, dass es Hermine ist?"

„Warum sollte ich Granger wichtiger nehmen als irgendeine andere von denen?"

„Keine Ahnung, sag du's mir."

Dracos Antwort bestand darin, dass er den anderen Slytherin einfach sitzen ließ und in Richtung Schloss davonging.

* * *

><p>Die nächsten Tage verschwammen für Ginny zu einer einzigen Masse aus stressigen Aufgaben. Sie hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet, um bei den Vorbereitungen für die Halloweenparty in einer Woche zu helfen.<p>

Außerdem hatte Professor Lupin die Fünftklässler für die Vorbereitung irgendeines Projekts eingespannt, bei dem keiner wirklich wusste, worum es sich dabei eigentlich handelte. Lupin verweigerte jede Erklärung.

Zu allem Überfluss hatte Hagrid auf einmal auch noch wahnsinnig viele neue Tiere für seinen Unterricht, für die natürlich alle gesorgt werden musste.

Zum Glück fiel die Vorarbeit für die nächste Hausparty weg; nachdem inzwischen sowieso fast jedem beim Gedanken an Alkohol schlecht wurde und am Samstag zusätzlich ein Hogsmeade-Ausflug auf dem Programm stand, hatten sie die Feier nur allzu gerne auf das Wochenende nach Halloween verschoben.

Ginny hatte beschlossen, den Tag in Hogsmeade dazu zu nutzen, sich endlich mit Harry auszusprechen. Eine Woche lang kein Wort mit ihm oder Ron wechseln zu können und praktisch immer auf der Flucht vor ihnen sein zu müssen war für Ginny entschieden genug. Außerdem konnte sie das ausstehende Gespräch sowieso nicht ewig vor sich herschieben – es war Zeit, den berüchtigten Gryffindor-Mut unter Beweis zu stellen.

* * *

><p>Der Samstagvormittag verlief völlig ereignislos. Hermine hatte Ginny dazu gezwungen, früh aufzustehen, weil sie eine Menge Besorgungen machen musste und danach noch Zeit für ein entspanntes Butterbier freihalten wollte.<p>

Ginny hatte bei der Tagesplanung nicht widersprochen – so musste sie Harry und Ron wenigstens nicht beim Frühstück sehen und konnte sich noch Gedanken über eine vernünftige Strategie machen.

Nachdem sie sich mit Hermine allerdings drei Stunden lang durch Buch- und Schreibwarenläden geschlagen und die beiden Jungs noch nirgends entdecken können hatte war Ginny langsam ein wenig frustriert.

Umso mehr brachte es ihre Pläne durcheinander, als sie am Weg zum Honigtopf – endlich ein Geschäft, in dem Ginny nicht nur danebenstehen und warten würde – auf zwei ganz andere Mitschüler trafen: Draco und Blaise.

Als Ginny den Dunkelhaarigen erblickte, fiel es ihr siedend heiß ein – hatte sie ihren inzwischen wohl besten Freund, der sie am letzten Samstag so aufopfernd gerettet hatte, über ihre ganzen Sorgen und den Stress tatsächlich einfach vergessen?

„Hey…", murmelte Ginny peinlich berührt, während sie ihr eigenes unfassbares Verhalten zu verarbeiten versuchte.

Blaise nickte nur zum Gruß; er sah ihr dabei noch nicht einmal in die Augen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte Ginny irgendwie an seine Moralpredigt letzten Samstag, obwohl er diesmal sorgfältig jede Emotion aus seinen Zügen verbannt hatte.

Irgendwie hatte Ginny plötzlich gar keine Lust mehr, zum Honigtopf zu gehen.

Draco beachtete Ginny gleich gar nicht. Stattdessen wandte er sich mit einem spöttischen Grinsen auf den Lippen an Hermine: „Na, Granger, haben dich jetzt sogar schon Narbengesicht und Weaslebee im Stich gelassen? Ein Glück, dass wenigstens die kleine Weaslette noch genug Mitleid mit dir hat, um sich mit dir abzugeben; sonst würdest du ganz alleine dastehen. Wie am Anfang, oder? Ein dreckiges, kleines Schlammblut, das in der Welt der Zauberer nirgends dazugehört."

Draco registrierte überrascht, wie gut sein Angriff offenbar getroffen hatte. Statt wie erwartet wortgewandt zu kontern, ballte Hermine nur ihre Hände zu Fäusten und ignorierte ihn völlig. Irrte er sich, oder traten gerade Tränen in ihre Augen?

Bevor die restlichen Anwesenden sich über Dracos völlige Überforderung mit der Situation klar werden konnten, mischte sich eine weitere, nur allzu bekannte Männerstimme ins Gespräch ein.

„Wie wär's, wenn du endlich mal die Klappe hältst, wenn nichts Vernünftiges raus kommt, Malfoy?", fragte Ron, während er sich vor ihm aufbaute, Harry direkt daneben.

Draco verschränkte die Arme und bedachte die beiden mit einem herablassenden Blick. „Sieh mal an... Potty und Weaslebee kommen zur Rettung. Habt ihr sie jetzt doch wieder in euren wertlosen Reihen aufgenommen oder ist euer Gedächtnis einfach nicht gut genug, um euch zu merken, wer zu euren Freunden gehört?"

„Ich weiß, sowas kennst du nicht, Malfoy.", erwiderte nun Harry, „Aber echte Freundschaften schreibt man nicht gleich ab, nur weil man einmal ordentlich zurechtgewiesen wird. Vor allem nicht, wenn man weiß, dass der andere Recht hatte, und wenn man sich selbst in letzter Zeit nicht gerade einwandfrei verhalten hat." Er warf Hermine einen vorsichtigen Blick zu.

Ron nickte, erleichtert, dass Harry aussprach, was ihm nicht so leicht zu sagen fiel – vor allem nicht vor diesem miesen Frettchen. Dann fügte er an Hermine gewandt hinzu: „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Mine… Ich… Ach, du weißt doch, dass ich manchmal ein ziemlicher Idiot bin."

Hermine, die nun definitiv darum kämpfte, nicht loszuheulen, lächelte die beiden breit an und fiel ihnen dann kurzerhand um den Hals, um erst Ron, dann Harry fest an sich zu drücken. Zu Harry gewandt sagte sie dann noch leise: „Das nächste Mal lasst ihr mich nicht eine Woche lang warten, okay?"

„Okay. Schätze, wir hatten ein wenig zu viel Angst vor deinem Zorn."

Hermine schüttelte lachend den Kopf und drückte Harry dann noch einmal.

Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen. Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder war er gerade schuld an der glücklichen Familienzusammenführung? Die Rolle gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Keine Ahnung, ob euch das schon mal aufgefallen ist… Aber einen Malfoy ignoriert man nicht!" Noch während seiner Worte hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen, doch Hermine war blitzschnell herumgefahren und hatte es ihm gleich getan.

„Malfoy, du hast heute schon zur Genüge bewiesen, dass du ein Arschloch bist!", fauchte sie. Er war überrascht, wie schnell Hermine von glücklich-weinerlich auf mordlustig wechseln konnte.

„Was hast du jetzt vor? Willst du dich wieder wie eine Wilde auf mich stürzen, nachdem du mit Magie sowieso nicht weit kommst?"

Statt zu antworten, rief Hermine wütend: „Furunkulus!"

Draco entkam dem Fluch mehr durch Reflex als Verstand; er hatte automatisch mit einem „Protego!" gekontert. Dann starrte er die Hexe aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Das hast du gerade nicht wirklich versucht, oder?"

„Deine Eitelkeit ist doch ein guter Angriffspunkt, oder? Außerdem ist es ein guter Anfang, wenn man an dein unverschämtes Verhalten im Tanzkurs denkt."

„Ach ja, mein ‚unverschämtes Verhalten'? Lern erst mal tanzen, bevor du dich beschwerst! Tarantallegra!"

Im nächsten Moment steppten Hermines Beine schon unaufhaltsam umher, doch das konnte sie nicht von einem erneuten Angriff abhalten. „Levicorpus!"

Diesmal hatte Draco nicht so viel Glück wie beim ersten Mal – bevor er wirklich wusste, wie ihm geschah, hing er auch schon kopfüber in der Luft.

* * *

><p>Während Ron und Harry offensichtlich zu gefesselt von dem Schlagabtausch waren um einzugreifen, zog Ginny nun endlich ihren Zauberstab. Gleichzeitig spürte sie, wie sich die Spitze eines anderen Zauberstabs zwischen ihre Schultern bohrte.<p>

„Sei nicht unfair und lass sie das unter sich austragen.", hörte sie Blaises ziemlich belustigte Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr.

„Willst du, dass sie sich umbringen?"

„Natürlich nicht. Aber ein wenig Dampf ablassen schadet keinem von ihnen. Und der Bat-Boogey-Fluch, der dir auf den Lippen liegt, würde das ausgeglichene Kräfteverhältnis ruinieren und Draco blamieren. Glaub mir, du willst nicht wissen, wie er dann drauf wäre. Er ist gar nicht gut im Verlieren."

Ginny schnaubte wütend, senkte aber ihren Zauberstab.

* * *

><p>Hastig, um nicht währenddessen vom nächsten Fluch getroffen zu werden, sprachen Hermine und Draco die notwendigen Gegenzauber.<p>

„Finite!"

„Liberalevicorpus."

Draco plumpste recht unsanft zu Boden, rappelte sich aber schnell auf. Bei Hermines nächstem Ausruf – „Langlock!" – duckte sich aber sofort wieder, um gerade noch rechtzeitig auszuweichen.

Ohne Hermine eine Chance zu einem weiteren Fluch zu lassen, rief Draco: „Incarcerus!"

Doch noch während er das Wort aussprach, erkannte er an Hermines überlegenem Lächeln, dass er irgendeinen Fehler gemacht haben musste. Sie entgegnete ruhig: „Accio maxima Draco Malfoy."

Draco blieb nicht einmal genug Zeit, um angemessene Schimpfwörter zu verwenden. Bevor sein eigener Fluch Hermine in Seile einwickeln konnte, wurde er nach vorne katapultiert und stolperte gegen sie – wodurch sich sein Fesselungszauber augenblicklich auf beide ausweitete und sie zusammenschnürte.

„Da, siehst du, das meinte ich mit ausgeglichen.", sagte Blaise selbstgefällig und nahm seinen Zauberstab endlich weg, während er zufrieden feststellte, dass die beiden Streithähne ihre eigenen Zauberstäbe durch die engen Seile nicht mehr benutzen konnten. Etwas lauter fügte er hinzu: „Klares Unentschieden, würde ich mal sagen."

Draco warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Kannst du vielleicht aufhören, so schadenfroh zu sein und mich hier rausholen?"

Blaise ignorierte ihn erst einmal.

Wie konnte es bei seinem Mangel an Glück auch anders sein –Draco war frontal an Hermine gefesselt und war sich ihres eng an ihn gepressten Körpers nur allzu deutlich bewusst. Er begann, sich selbst und vor allem seinen rekordverdächtigen Herzschlag zu hassen.

Hermine hingegen hob ihren Kopf und präsentierte Draco eine unschuldige Miene. „Na, bin ich etwa doch nicht so magieunfähig?"

Draco vermied es, ihr seinen Blick zuzuwenden und starrte stattdessen stur geradeaus – ihre Gesichter waren sich sowieso schon viel zu nahe; er konnte ihren Atem an seinem Hals spüren.

Als nun Ron eilfertig seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche nahm, schüttelte Hermine schnell den Kopf. „Ähm… lass das lieber Blaise machen, Ron." Sie befürchtete, dass Ron mit seinem Talent, jeden Zauberspruch völlig falsch auszusprechen, ihre Situation noch verschlimmern könnte. Bei der Vorstellung, wie aufgebracht Draco dann erst sein würde, konnte Hermine ein leichtes Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

„Hättest du vielleicht die Güte, irgendwas anderes als meinen Haut anzuatmen?", brachte Draco zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Hermine sah erst verblüfft, dann wieder wütend zu ihm auf. „Hast du Angst, dass du dir von einer so schrecklichen Schlammblüterin wie mir was einfängst?"

Statt seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen, streckte sich Hermine ein wenig und pustete gegen seinen Hals – auch wenn sie sich dabei ziemlich kindisch vorkam, ihre mangelnde Bewegungsfreiheit erlaubte es nicht, Draco effektiver zu ärgern.

Draco widerstand nur mit Mühe dem Drang, sie weiter zu beschimpfen, um sich davon abzulenken dass er gerade dabei war, ganz unmalfoyhaft eine Gänsehaut zu bekommen. Er atmete bemüht ruhig durch den Mund ein und aus, um ihren Geruch nicht auch noch dauernd in der Nase zu haben und sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Draco erinnerte sich nur allzu gut an ihren Biss – er wusste, dass es die Situation sicher nicht verbessern würde, wenn er sie noch wütender machte.

Schließlich fragte er leise, während Ron gerade im Hintergrund mit den anderen darüber diskutierte, warum ihn alle für magieunfähig hielten (Ginny: „Weil du es bist, Ron."): „Warum hast du das gemacht?"

Hermine hielt überrascht in ihrer Nerv-Attacke inne, schaltete vom Verhalten einer Dreijährigen wieder auf das einer 19-Jährigen um und sah wieder zu Draco hinauf, während er unverwandt über ihren Kopf hinweg starrte. „Was meinst du?"

„Den Zauberspruch. Du hättest auch anders kontern können. Warum hast du dich für diese schräge Art, dir selbst die Chance auf den Sieg zu nehmen, entschieden?"

„Na weil du mir selbst gesagt hast, dass das die einzige Lösung ist."

„Wann soll ich das gesagt haben?" In Dracos bemüht ungläubige Stimme mischte sich ein Hauch Unsicherheit – er konnte es sich schon denken. Die Auswahl an Tagen, an denen er ein zivilisiertes Gespräch mit Granger geführt hatte, war klein genug dass sogar Crabbe und Goyle es begriffen hätten.

„Vorletzten Samstag…", gab Hermine kleinlaut zu. Sie fühlte sich unwohl dabei, die verhasste Party zu erwähnen.

Draco wusste nicht, ob Hermine noch weitersprach oder es bei dieser Andeutung beließ, denn in diesem Moment stürmte die nächste Erinnerung auf ihn ein.

_Die letzten Partygäste hatten den Gemeinschaftsraum schon vor einer Weile verlassen, und auch der nervige Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschüler, der hartnäckig versucht hatte, Draco und Hermine zum Gehen zu überreden, hatte mittlerweile aufgegeben und war jammernd Richtung Jungenschlafsaal verschwunden._

_Dass die beiden gerade aneinander gekuschelt auf der Couch lagen während langsam die Sonne aufging erschien Draco in diesem Augenblick völlig logisch. Blaise hatte ihm verboten, in seinem eigenen Bett zu schlafen, auch wenn Draco entfallen war, warum. Und alleine hier bleiben wäre doch langweilig gewesen, oder? Hermine hatte nicht gewirkt, als würde sie unbedingt in ihren Schlafsaal wollen, und Draco würde sie ganz bestimmt nicht verjagen._

_Während er kleine Muster auf ihren nackten Rücken zeichnete, erzählte Hermine gerade von ihrem Leben außerhalb von Hogwarts und vor allem von ihren Eltern. Draco wusste, dass das vermutlich das Verrückteste war, was er je gemacht hatte – er hörte ihr interessiert zu._

„_Oh, und sie haben sich endlich mit der Eulenpost angefreundet. Am Anfang war Mom wirklich skeptisch, sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Tiere die Briefe tatsächlich zu den richtigen Empfängern bringen würden."_

_Hermine lachte leise, versunken in eine schöne Erinnerung. Sie lag mit dem Rücken zu Draco, wodurch sie nicht sehen konnte, dass sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht schlich. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er ihr gerne zuhörte, selbst wenn sie wieder von Muggeldingen sprach, bei denen er kein Wort verstand._

_Er hörte auf, kleine Kreise auf ihr Schulterblatt zu malen, und ließ seine flache Hand stattdessen weiter nach unten wandern, bis er sie unter Hermines Shirt auf ihren Bauch legte und sie noch ein wenig näher an sich heranzog. Dann begann er damit, die Linie ihrer Schulter mit seiner Nasenspitze nachzuzeichnen, bis er schließlich bei ihrem Hals angekommen war. Ein paar widerspenstige Locken zur Seite pustend, beugte er sich ein wenig vor, und – „Was ist eigentlich mit deinen Eltern? Schreiben sie dir oft?"_

_Draco räusperte sich irritiert und ließ seinen Kopf wieder auf die Couch zurückfallen. „Naja… Kommt darauf an wie man das definiert. Mein Vater schreibt fast wöchentlich, aber eher aus weniger persönlichen Gründen…"_

„_Wie meinst du das?"_

„_Er hat überall seine Augen und Ohren. Er macht sich immer Sorgen, ob ich die Familie irgendwie blamieren könnte, und schreibt nach verlorenen Quidditchspielen, nach nicht perfekten Tests, quasi um mich zu ermahnen… Merlin, er schreibt mir sogar, wenn ich in einer Auseinandersetzung mit Potter den kürzeren ziehe!"_

_Hermine konnte den Frust deutlich in seiner Stimme hören und musste sich bemühen, ihn nicht spüren zu lassen, dass sie Mitleid empfand. Es würde ihn mit Sicherheit aufregen. „Bist du deshalb so ehrgeizig und… Naja, nachtragend?"_

„_Was die Schule betrifft, nein. Der Unterricht interessiert mich wirklich. Aber bei allem anderen muss ich meine schlechten Leistungen irgendwie ausbessern. Und wenn ich das schaffe, darf ich beim nächsten Mal nicht scheitern, das wäre noch schlimmer…"_

„_Das bringt dich dann im Bezug auf die Auseinandersetzungen mit Harry und Ron in eine aussichtslose Lage."_

„_Du meinst, im Bezug auf die Auseinandersetzungen mit Harry, Ron und dir." Sie mussten beide lachen. „Seit du mich im dritten Jahr geschlagen hast, bist du sowieso ein rotes Tuch für meinen Vater. Gegen eine Frau zu verlieren, und dann auch noch eine Muggelstämmige…"_

„_Dann muss ich mich also in Zukunft immer von dir fertig machen lassen?", fragte Hermine mit einem belustigten Unterton in der Stimme. Sie wussten beide, dass das bestimmt nicht passieren würde._

„_Nein, dann hätten wir ja wieder das Problem mit dem Erwartungsdruck. Am besten wäre immer ein Patt."_

„_Damit keiner einen Grund hat, sich in absehbarer Zeit wieder auf den andere zu stürzen."_

„_Genau…", murmelte Draco und kuschelte sich wieder näher an Hermine heran, während ihm langsam die Augen zufielen. Es musste fünf oder sechs Uhr morgens sein, und die durchgefeierte Nacht forderte langsam ihren Tribut._


	11. Masks

**So, und hier ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel. Wenn ihr mir eine Freude machen wollt, dann verratet mir doch bitte, was ihr von den Masken hält!**

** Katzenauge: Tut mir leid, ich hab so absolut keinen Plan, wie viele Kapitel es werden, ich lass mich da mehr von den Charakteren und ihren für mich logischen Verhaltensweisen lenken. Ich würd mal sagen, zwischen 20 und 50 ist alles drin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 11 – Masks<strong>

Nachdem Blaise Rons Gejammer irgendwann einfach ignoriert und die beiden von ihren Fesseln befreit hatte, hatten sich die beiden Slytherins ohne große Worte aus dem Staub gemacht. Was im Klartext eigentlich bedeutete, dass Draco, sobald er sich wieder bewegen konnte, einfach in irgendeine Richtung davongegangen war ohne die anderen noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, und Blaise ihm, nachdem er Hermine kurz anerkennend zugenickt hatte, eilig gefolgt war.

Hermine war inzwischen wieder in ihrer geliebten Bibliothek, konnte sich aber nicht so recht auf das Buch vor ihr konzentrieren. Ihre Gedanken waren bei Harry und Ginny; nachdem sie den beiden Jungs noch einmal eingeschärft hatte, dass sie sich in Zukunft gefälligst nur noch auf Informationen aus erster Hand verlassen sollten, hatte Hermine Ron kurzerhand dazu gezwungen, sie zurück zum Schloss zu begleiten um den beiden eine Chance zu geben, sich endlich auszusprechen.

Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. Hermine kannte Ginnys aufbrausendes Temperament genauso gut wie Harrys typisch männliche Art, alles falsch zu formulieren. Sie hoffte inständig, die beiden würden sich wirklich aussprechen.

Dass Ginny Harry den Kopf einschlagen hatte und ihr restliches Leben in Azkaban verbringen würde war allerdings nicht gerade unwahrscheinlich.

* * *

><p>Zuerst hatten sich Ginny und Harry wie gewohnt ins die Drei Besen gesetzt und zwei Butterbier bestellt. Doch spätestens nachdem beide Krüge leer und immer noch kein vernünftiges Wort gewechselt worden war, war beiden klar, dass die lange überfällige Aussprache so mit Sicherheit nicht funktionieren würde.<p>

Überall um sie herum waren lachende, tratschende Schüler; was Harry einerseits das Gefühl gab, nicht zu laut sprechen zu dürfen, und so absolut nicht Ginnys Stimmung entsprach, dass sie die vielen Leute langsam aggressiv machten.

Also hatten sie sich nach einem weniger gut besuchten Ort umgesehen und sich schließlich einfach ins Gras vor der heulenden Hütte gesetzt.

Und jeder hatte gewartet, ob der andere vielleicht den Anfang machen würde.

Und gewartet.

Und gewartet.

Schließlich war Ginnys Geduld am Ende. „Ich hab nicht gerade viel Erfahrung mit ‚hey, mein Exfreund ist schwul'-Gesprächen, also… Ich weiß auch nicht. Könntest du es mir bitte einfach erklären?"

Harry zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Wofür genau willst du eine Erklärung? Ich kann ja noch nicht einmal wirklich sagen, ob ich gerade einfach irgendeine Art Phase habe oder ob ich wirklich… naja, eben… Gott, das klingt alles so dämlich!" Harry raufte sich geistesabwesend die Haare.

Ginny musste fast laut loslachen. Das war alles einfach so absurd. „Nein, ich will keine grundlegende Erklärung und schon gar kein warum. Aber… es klingt komplett scheiße wenn ich das so formuliere, aber ist das irgendwie meine Schuld?"

Harry sah überrascht auf, während Ginny ihren Blick starr auf ein Grasbüschel gerichtet hielt und damit begann, einen Halm nach dem anderen auszurupfen.

„Wie kommst du auf sowas?"

„Naja, mit dir war ich mehr oder weniger zusammen, und dann sowas. Und Michael war der einzige andere Junge, mit dem ich auch nur in die Nähe einer Beziehung gekommen bin, und auf einmal scheint er sich auch nicht mehr für Frauen zu interessieren. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass man nicht davon sprechen kann, dass ich an irgendetwas ‚schuld' hätte, immerhin bin ich kein schwulenfeindlicher Idiot, aber ich fühl mich irgendwie als würde ich die Männerwelt umpolen."

Harry schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Das ist Blödsinn. Irgendwie… Also, ich fang besser mal am Anfang an. Als das mit uns angefangen hat, hatte ich dich wirklich gerne."

Ginny schloss kurz die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, sich unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Das in der Vergangenheitsform zu hören tat weh, aber in Wirklichkeit hatte sie schon längst gewusst, dass Harry nicht mehr dasselbe für sie empfand. Das war kein Grund, loszuheulen.

Sie zwang sich dazu, nur kurz zu nicken und Harry zuzuhören.

„Aber dann sind immer wieder Leute aufgetaucht, die mich durcheinander gebracht haben. Das heißt, Männer. Und statt mich wie ein erwachsener Mensch zu benehmen und mit dir darüber zu sprechen, hab ich versucht, mich hinter dir zu verstecken. Ich… ich war einfach verwirrt und wollte mich eigentlich gar nicht damit auseinandersetzen und…"

„Und statt dazu zu stehen hast du mit mir geschlafen, um dir selbst das Gefühl zu geben, dass alles wie immer ist.", beendete Ginny den angefangenen Satz, während sie das ganze Grasbüschel mit einem kräftigen Ruck aus der Erde riss.

Harry nickte nur. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte.

„Ziemlich miese Aktion."

„Ja. Absolut mies. Ich wollte dir wirklich nie weh tun, aber es war einfach alles so…"

Ginny stand abrupt auf und Harry hielt überrascht mitten im Satz inne. „Ich… Es ist okay Harry.", begann Ginny stockend, „Ich versteh ja, dass das alles nicht leicht war für dich, aber ich brauche Zeit, um das alles zu verdauen. Ich bin dir nicht wirklich böse, aber… Es tut weh, weißt du? Nicht so sehr wie es weh tun könnte, ich glaube, ich hab in den vielen Wochen der Zurückweisung schon ein wenig mit dir abgeschlossen, aber ich brauche einfach noch ein wenig Zeit, bis ich mir mehr darüber anhören kann."

Ohne ihm die Chance auf eine Antwort zu geben, fügte Ginny hinzu: „Ich geh zurück ins Schloss. Bis… bald, schätze ich."

* * *

><p>Blaise hatte wirklich vor gehabt, Ginny die kalte Schulter zu zeigen. Einmal nicht für sie da zu sein. Vor allem, nachdem sie ihn in den letzten Tagen so völlig ignoriert hatte, hatte sie sich diese Behandlung mehr als verdient.<p>

Aber…

Er wusste, dass sie in Hogsmeade mit Harry sprechen würde. Er hatte Hermine und Ron alleine zurückkommen sehen. Und er wusste, dass sie ihn danach brauchen würde.

Also verbrachte Blaise den kühlen, beginnenden Oktoberabend auf den Stufen vor dem Schloss. Er kam sich dabei ein wenig dämlich vor, was im starken Kontrast zu seinem alltäglichen Verhalten ungewohnt war.

Aber so etwas machten gute Freunde nun mal, zumindest nach Blaises Definition.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit konnte Blaise den vertrauten, feuerroten Haarschopf in einiger Entfernung erkennen, und stand langsam auf. Als Ginny näher kam, konnte er ihr stolz gerecktes Kinn und den entschlossenen Gang erkennen – und als sie nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt war, die glitzernden Tränen auf ihren Wangen.

Blaise seufzte leise. _Ich bin ein Idiot…_, dachte er bei sich, trat ein paar Schritte vor und streckte Ginny auffordernd seine Arme entgegen, in die sie dankbar fiel.

* * *

><p>Beim Abendessen hatte Hermine das Gefühl, als wäre die Welt langsam wieder normal. Ginny und sie hatten sich wieder an ihren früheren Stammplatz gesetzt, und auch wenn die Stimmung zwischen Harry und Ginny definitiv noch angespannt war, war es doch eine Verbesserung.<p>

Nach dem Hauptgang bemerkte Hermine, wie sich Professor Dumbledore mit dem für ihn typischen, fröhlichen Glitzern in den Augen erhob, und ohne dass der Zauberer darum bitten musste, wurde es langsam still im Saal. Da der Halloweenball vor der Tür stand, waren alle Schüler gleichermaßen neugierig auf Dumbledores Worte.

„Ich wünsche einen wunderschönen Abend, liebe Schüler." Dumbledore lächelte freundlich in die Runde, bevor er ohne Umschweife fortfuhr: „Wie ihr alle wisst, haben wir euch einen Maskenball versprochen. Aber einfach jeden von euch irgendein Kostüm auswählen zu lassen, wäre doch etwas langweilig, oder?"

Überall im Saal erklang mal mehr, mal weniger zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„Um das ganze etwas spannender zu gestalten, habe ich mir eine kleine Überraschung für euch ausgedacht. Morgen wird hier im großen Saal den ganzen Tag ein verzauberter Kessel für euch bereitstehen, der für jeden von euch eine magische Maske enthält – mogeln gilt nicht, es gibt tatsächlich nur eine Maske pro Schüler. Lasst euch dabei nicht vom Äußeren der Masken täuschen, ihre Magie können die Masken erst entfalten, wenn sie aufgesetzt werden. Das war's auch schon, guten Appetit für die Nachspeise!"

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder und begann auch schon, sich eifrig seinen Teller zu beladen, während unter den Schülern wieder einmal unzählige Diskussionen entfachten. Die einen waren begeistert und konnten es gar nicht erwarten, ihre Maske zu bekommen – die anderen ahnten schon, wie sehr dieses Glücksspiel danebengehen könnte und rechneten mit dem Schlimmsten.

Ron aß mit begeistertem Gesichtsausdruck weiter, während Hermine neben ihm selbstmitleidig stöhnte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermine.", versuchte er sofort, sie von ihren ganz klar negativen Gedanken abzulenken, „Dumbledore denkt sich bei sowas doch immer etwas. Wahrscheinlich hat er den Kessel so verhext, dass die Masken auf unsere Persönlichkeiten abgestimmt sind."

„Ja, Ron. Dann bin ich ein Buch!" Hermine schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf, während sie augenblicklich eine dazu passende, grauenhafte Vorstellung vor Augen hatte.

* * *

><p>Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen ertappte Draco sich dabei, wie er einen kurzen Blick zum Gryffindor-Tisch hinüber warf. Er hätte zu gern gewusst, was diesen Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht ausgelöst hatte.<p>

Ihm persönlich war dieser Maskenwahn völlig egal – er wusste, dass er so oder so gut aussehen würde.

Viel mehr beschäftigte ihn die Erinnerung, die ihn am Nachmittag in Hogsmeade heimgesucht hatte. Hatte er tatsächlich versucht, Granger… näher zu kommen? Draco war unendlich froh darüber, dass die Besserwisserhexe es offensichtlich gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Er schämte sich schon genug dafür, was er ihr alles erzählt hatte. Seit wann war er eigentlich so redselig?

Seine über die Jahre perfektionierten Reflexe rissen Draco aus seinen Gedanken. „Blaise! NEIN!", fauchte er, laut genug, dass der befreundete Slytherin vor Schreck beinahe von der Bank kippte.

„Nur ein ganz kleines Stück Kuchen?", schlug Blaise mit seinem unschuldigsten Dackelblick vor.

Draco bedachte ihn nur mit einem vernichtenden Blick, bis Blaise beleidigt seine Unterlippe vorschob und die Arme verschränkte.

* * *

><p>Draco gab ein paar völlig unverständliche Laute von sich und rollte sich auf die andere Seite. Irgendetwas… piekte ihn. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich umgeben von dem warmen, weichen Stoff seiner Decke darauf zu konzentrieren, also versuchte er stattdessen, in seinen Traum zurückzufinden. Es war ein schöner Traum gewesen.<p>

Blaise schnaubte empört und krabbelte auf allen vieren näher an Draco heran. Er wusste, dass die Geräusche, die der blonde Slytherin von sich gab, eine sehr vereinfachte Form von ‚Lass mich in Ruhe du Idiot' darstellten, aber das hielt ihn noch lange nicht ab.

Er entschied sich, auf effektivere Waffen zu wechseln.

Statt weiterhin mit dem Finger an Dracos Schulter zu tippen, versuchte er es nun mit der verbalen Methode.

„Draco. Es ist zwei Uhr nachmittags. Steh auf. Mir ist langweilig."

Keine Reaktion.

„Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco."

Undefinierbares Gemurmel.

Blaise zog frustriert die Stirn in Falten und setzte sich dann im Schneidersitz bequem neben seinen Freund. Ein paar Minuten sah er ihn nur mit kindlichem Ärger an.

Als nächstes zog Blaise vorsichtig an der Bettdecke, die sich wie zu erwarten nicht entfernen ließ. Draco kannte Blaises Aufweckmethoden inzwischen zu gut; er schien unbewusste Reflexe dagegen entwickelt zu haben, und so klammerte er sich inzwischen fest an das obere Ende der Decke.

Blaise zog eine Schnute und schien ein paar Minuten zu überlegen.

Dann hob er langsam seine linke Hand, beugte sich ein wenig vor – und ließ sie mit einem leisen ‚Klatsch' in Dracos Gesicht fallen.

„Mhmpf!"

Blaises Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich auf. Er hob seine Hand wieder, nur ein paar Zentimeter, er wollte Draco ja nicht verletzen. Dann wartete er einen Augenblick, und ließ sie wieder fallen.

Diesmal konnte er bei Dracos Protestlaut ein begeistertes Quietschen nicht unterdrücken.

Er wiederholte den Vorgang einige Male, bis sein Opfer abrupt die Augen öffnete und seine Hände schützend vor sein Gesicht hielt. „Blaise."

„Guten Morgen, Draco!"

Draco fuhr sich mit der einen Hand übers Gesicht, während er die andere sicherheitshalber weiter abwehrend erhoben hielt. „Was ist los?"

„Es ist Nachmittag."

„Und?"

„Und du bist immer noch im Bett."

„Und?"

„Und ich dachte, du könntest aufstehen und mir Gesellschaft leisten."

Draco stöhnte selbstmitleidig und legte den Polster über seinen Kopf, um das fröhliche Gesicht nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.

„Heute können wir unsere Masken holen, schon vergessen?", fuhr Blaise unbeirrbar fort, „Ich dachte, vielleicht möchtest du mit mir rauf gehen."

Blaise sah den Polster erwartungsvoll an.

„Geh weg.", kam nach einigen Minuten die gedämpfte Antwort.

„Aber du hast doch schon ewig geschlafen… Du kannst unmöglich immer noch müde sein!"

„Hab ich nicht, ich war die ganze Nacht wach. Und jetzt geh weg."

Blaise runzelte erneut die Stirn. „Was hat dich wach gehalten?"

Draco legte endlich den Polster beiseite und sah ihn finster an. „Die Angst davor, von dir terrorisiert zu werden. Könntest du mich bitte, bitte zumindest noch ein, zwei Stunden schlafen lassen?"

Blaise nickte widerwillig. „Soll ich mit dem Maskenholen auf dich warten?"

„Nein… Ich hab sowieso keine Lust, mir irgendeine dämliche Maske abzuholen. Soll sie doch ein Hauself bringen…"

„Soll ich dir eine mitnehmen?"

„Mhm…"

Draco hatte ihm bereits wieder den Rücken zugekehrt und schien schon wieder eingeschlafen zu sein. Blaise schob seine Unterlippe vor und überlegte kurz. Aber nachdem er sich nichts Positives von einem erneuten Kommunikationsversuch erwartete, krabbelte er schließlich vom Bett und verließ das Zimmer.

* * *

><p>Als Hermine und Ginny am Sonntagnachmittag zur großen Halle hinuntergingen, stellten sie erleichtert fest, dass sich die Schülermengen endlich gelichtet hatten – sie hatten am Vormittag schon einmal versucht, zum Maskenkessel zu gelangen, doch sie waren bei weitem nicht die einzigen gewesen.<p>

Neben den vielen Schülern, die ihre eigene Maske ziehen wollten, hatten die vielen Schaulustigen die Situation nicht unbedingt verbessert.

Irgendwann war die Faszination über die vielen unterschiedlichen Masken aber abgeklungen, und so waren nur noch ein paar vereinzelte Gruppen von Schülern übrig geblieben.

Während sie sich dem Kessel näherten, bemerkten die beiden, wer gerade vor dem Kessel stand und wichtigtuerisch mit ihrer Maske herumwedelte.

„Ah, Hermine, Ginny! Ihr kommt gerade richtig, um euch davon zu überzeugen, dass wir euch am Samstag absolut in den Schatten stellen werden.", grüßte Lavender, freundlich wie immer.

Parvati neben ihr beugte sich gerade über den Kessel und fischte ihre eigene Maske heraus. Dann nickte sie eifrig. „So habt ihr wenigstens noch ein paar Tage Zeit, um euch daran zu gewöhnen, nur Randfiguren am Ball zu sein."

Ginny verschränkte automatisch die Arme und sah die beiden abschätzig an. Bisher konnte man nichts besonders tolles an den Masken erkennen; Lavender hielt eine dunkelgrüne, schmucklose Halbmaske in der Hand, und Parvati eine hellblaue.

„Na dann setzt sie doch mal auf und lasst sehen.", forderte sie die beiden eher gelangweilt auf. Eigentlich war ihr ziemlich egal, ob die beiden Schulflittchen die besten Verkleidungen des Balls haben würden. Aber wenn sie auf Streit aus waren, konnten sie den gerne haben.

Lavender lächelte sie noch einmal von oben herab an, dann legte sie die Maske synchron mit Parvati an.

Die Umstehenden mussten zugeben, dass das darauffolgende Schauspiel beeindruckend war. Sobald die Masken ihre Haut berührten, begannen sie sich zu verändern, bis schließlich von einer Maske im klassischen Sinne gar nichts mehr übrig war.

Allerdings nicht so, wie es sich Lavender und Parvati erhofft hatten.

In den ersten paar Sekunden sah es noch aus, als würden sie recht behalten – aus Lavenders grüner Maske sprossen Efeuranken, während Parvatis blaue augenblicklich verschwand und einem verspielten Muster in verschiedenen blautönen, das sich langsam über ihr Gesicht ausbreitete, Platz machte.

Doch der Wachstum Ranken schienen nicht aufhören zu wollen. Gleichzeitig wurde Lavenders Haar, das sich vom Ansatz abwärts ebenfalls in Efeu verwandelte, immer kürzer – bis ihr Kopf einen runden Ball aus Grünzeug darstellte, aus dem irritierte blaue Augen hervor blinzelten.

„Was… Warum grinst ihr alle so?"

Ginny deutete nur hinter Lavender. Neben dem Kessel befand sich für alle Neugierigen, die ihre Masken sofort ausprobieren wollten, ein großer Spiegel. Lavender wandte sich langsam um – und schrie zeitgleich mit Parvati auf.

Parvatis hübsche, blaue Gesichtsbemalung war inzwischen abgeschlossen. An ihrer Stirn und den Seiten waren noch kleine, blaue Federn gewachsen, die in ihrem Haaransatz verschwanden. Doch das war es nicht, was die Hexe entsetzte.

Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Gesicht unnatürlich zu verformen begann.

Geschockt sah sie im Spiegel mit an, wie ihre Nase immer runder wurde und sich nach unten bog, während sich ihr Mund nach vorne dehnte und beides langsam gelb wurde. Bis… sie einen Schnabel hatte.

„Das… Nein!", war alles, was sie herausbrachte.

Der schrille Ausruf schien die anderen Schüler aus ihrem verblüfften Schweigen zu reißen, und sie brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Tja, damit wird es wohl etwas schwieriger, sich an jemanden ranzuschmeißen.", kommentierte Ginny grinsend.

Lavender bedachte sie nur mit einem wütenden Blick, packte Parvati am Arm und verschwand mit ihr aus der großen Halle.

Hermine seufzte leise. Sie hatte zwar immer noch Lachtränen in den Augen, aber ihr wurde langsam klar, was das für ihre eigenen Masken bedeuten konnte.

„Warum machst du so ein Gesicht? Die beiden haben es verdient.", stellte Ginny fest.

„Ja, das stimmt schon… Aber hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, dass wir es genauso schlimm erwischen könnten?"

Ginny verzog kurz das Gesicht, doch dann schüttelte sie entschlossen den Kopf. „Nicht negativ denken, Hermine. Augen zu und durch."

Ihrem Entschluss folgend machte Ginny einen Schritt nach vorne und griff in den Kessel. Es fühlte sich komisch an; sie konnte ihre Hand durch den dicken Nebel, der in dem Kessel waberte, nicht sehen, hätte aber schwören können, dass sie durch eine Öffnung nach draußen griff und nicht in einen Kessel hinein. Sie konnte kühlen Wind spüren und das Innere des Kessels schien viel größer zu sein als sie angenommen hatte.

Als Ginny ihren Arm schon fast wieder herausziehen wollte, flatterte plötzlich etwas in ihre Hand. Sie richtete sich auf und musterte neugierig die einfache, goldene Halbmaske, die sie erwischt hatte.

„Wie schaffst du es nur, so positiv zu denken…", murmelte Hermine, während sie an Ginny vorbeiging, es ihr gleich tat und eine schwarze Maske hervorholte. Die umstehenden Schüler, die sie betrachteten als wären sie Tiere im Zoo machten sie ein wenig nervös.

* * *

><p>„Hallo Kessel", sagte Blaise freundlich, nachdem er den mittlerweile verlassenen großen Saal durchquert hatte. Er hatte sich irgendwie am Weg hierher vertratscht, und so statt ein paar Minuten fast eine Stunde gebraucht.<p>

Dass Blaise den Maskenkessel grüßte, war keine neue Verrücktheit von ihm. Er hatte über die Jahre begriffen, dass viele magischen Gegenstände in Hogwarts ihn tatsächlich zu hören schienen; die sich ständig ändernden Treppen brachten ihn auch immer schneller an sein Ziel, wenn er sie höflich darum bat.

Nachdem er seine eigene Maske – eine dunkelgraue – gezogen hatte, richtete er erneut das Wort an den Kessel. „Ich weiß, ich darf keine zweite Maske für mich ziehen. Aber ich habe einem Freund versprochen, ihm seine mitzunehmen, und wollte dich deshalb fragen, ob du mir Draco Malfoys Maske geben könntest?"

Nachdem er kurz gewartet hatte, griff Blaise erneut in den Kessel, und bekam auch prompt eine Maske zu fassen. Eine weiße, wie er gleich darauf feststellte. „Dankeschön."

* * *

><p>Zurück im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum stießen Ginny und Hermine gleich auf Harry und Ron – das heißt, eigentlich eher auf einen verblüfften Harry. Von Ron war genau in dem Moment, in dem sie den Raum betraten, nur ein schriller Aufschrei aus einem der Jungenbadezimmer zu hören.<p>

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermine irritiert, während sie sich setzte.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, während er die Stiege, die zu den Jungenschlafsälen und den Bädern führte im Auge behielt. „Ich weiß noch nicht genau… Ron wollte seine Maske endlich probieren gehen, und anscheinend ist er nicht gerade zufrieden damit."

„Nicht zufrieden? _Nicht zufrieden?_ Ich fall gleich tot um!", kam prompt Rons schrille Antwort.

„Mach nicht so einen Aufstand, Ron, so schlimm kann es doch nicht sein. Komm wenigstens raus und zeig her.", schaltete sich nun auch Ginny ein.

„Nur, wenn ihr mir versprecht, dass ihr nicht lacht."

„Natürlich nicht." Ginnys Lippen hatten sich längst zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen, während Hermine sich auf die Unterlippe biss, um nicht sofort laut loszulachen. Ron benahm sich manchmal wie ein dreijähriges Mädchen.

„Okay, also… Bitte denkt an die Tragik der Situation."

Sie hörten, wie sich Rons Schritte näherten, bis er schließlich auf der Treppe ins Sichtfeld der drei trat. Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille – gefolgt von ohrenbetäubendem Gelächter.

„Hey!", protestierte Ron und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme.

„Ja, genau so.", japste Hermine und hielt sich ihren Bauch. „Die Haltung kannst du dir für dieses… Kostüm gleich mal angewöhnen."

„Sieh's positiv, Ron. Du musst nichts in ein besonderes Outfit investieren, eine schwarze Robe reicht völlig.", fügte Ginny hinzu, sobald sie sich so weit beruhigt hatte, dass sie wieder klar verständlich sprechen konnte.

Rons Miene verfinsterte sich nur zunehmend. Soweit man es als Rons Miene bezeichnen konnte. Seine Haut war bleicher geworden und gealtert. Seine Nase war zu einer übertriebenen Hakennase gewachsen, seine Lippen schmal geworden und die Mundwinkel nach unten gewandert. Seine Augen hatten vom üblichen blau zu schwarz gewechselt, und anstelle der typischen, roten Haare befanden sich lange, fettige, schwarze Strähnen.

Ron hatte eine der Karikatur-Masken erwischt über die im Schloss schon seit dem Morgen geredet wurde – und zwar eine richtig gute von Snape.

„Leute! Wenn Snape mich so sieht, bringt er mich um!", jammerte Ron weiter.

Harry grinste nur breit. „Vielleicht hat er ja eine Ron Weasley Maske erwischt, dann seid ihr quitt."

„Setz doch mal deine blöde orange Maske auf, dann sehen wir, wer hier Witze reißen darf.", forderte Ron ihn auf, während er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die Snape-Maske hastig entfernte.

Harry nickte selbstbewusst und legte die Maske an. Die Verwandlung war ähnlich spannend wie zuvor bei Lavender und Parvati. Harrys Kopf schwoll augenblicklich an, während seine Haare sich zurück in seinen Kopf zu ziehen schienen. Auch Harrys Gesichtszüge, ja sogar seine Augen, seine Nase und sein Mund verschwanden völlig, und seine Haut wurde langsam orange. Bis…

„Ha! Kürbis!", rief Ron triumphierend.

„Was?"

Ginny verschwand eilig in eines der Mädchenbadezimmer und kehrte einen Augenblick später mit einem Handspiegel zurück, den sie Harry vors ‚Gesicht' hielt.

„Tatsächlich… Kürbis…", murmelte er, während er das, was einmal sein Gesicht gewesen war, vorsichtig betastete.

Er hatte das wahrscheinlich klassischste Halloweenkostüm von allen erwischt: sein Kopf war zu einem Kürbis, der fast so breit war wie seine Schultern, angeschwollen. Anstelle seines Gesichts waren ein grinsender Mund, eine kleine, dreieckige Nase und nicht unbedingt freundlich aussehende Augen, hinter denen es gelb leuchtete, in den Kürbis geschnitzt.

„Okay… Aber wenigstens bin ich nicht Snape.", lachte Harry. Ron hätte schwören können, dass der Kürbis noch ein wenig breiter grinste.

„Jetzt bin ich dran.", beschloss Ginny und setzte auch schon ihre goldene Maske auf. Sie war erleichtert, als sie keine Verformungen ihres Gesichts spürte. Nur knapp über ihren Ohren kitzelte es irgendwie. Als die anderen nicht sofort reagierten, warf sie schnell einen Blick in den Spiegel und jubelte.

„Das… Ist einfach so unfair.", war alles, was ihr Bruder fertigbrachte. Dann ließ er sich theatralisch in einen der Ohrensessel fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Ich bin ein Schnatz! Ich bin ein Schnatz!", sang Ginny, während sie einen kleinen Siegestanz aufführte. Es war zwar nicht unbedingt das, was sie sich erwartet hatte, aber sie musste zugeben, dass ihre Maske richtig gut aussah.

Sie war recht simpel: Ginnys gesamte Haut hatte sich golden gefärbt und glänzte wie eine frisch polierte Galeone. Das kitzeln über ihren Ohren stellte sich als knapp zwei Dezimeter lange, silberweiße Flügel heraus. An ihren Haaren hatte sich nichts geändert. Mit einem erneuten freudigen Aufschrei stellte Ginny fest, dass sie, wenn sie sich konzentrierte, sogar mit ihnen flattern konnte.

Nach ein paar Minuten richtete sie ihren Blick auf Hermine. „Wir warten auf dich!"

Hermine verzog selbstmitleidig ihr Gesicht. Nach den schlimmen Beispielen, die sie heute schon gesehen hatte, wollte sie ihre Maske eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr probieren. Vier schlimme Masken, eine schöne – das war keine gute Bilanz.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, und entschied sich dann dazu, es einfach schnell hinter sich zu bringen – sie würde Ginnys Neugier sowieso nicht entkommen. Nachdem sie die Maske aufgesetzt hatte, wartete Hermine mit geschlossenen Augen auf die Reaktion der anderen – als nichts passierte, öffnete sie sie vorsichtig.

Ron sah irgendwie sauer aus, Harry hatte immer noch die undefinierbare Miene eines Kürbisses. Und Ginny… Ginny erinnerte Hermine beunruhigend an ihre ältere Cousine, die sie immer, wenn sie dieses viel zu breite Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, als ihre persönliche Riesenbarbiepuppe gequält hatte.

Ginny bestätigte Hermines Befürchtung auch sofort. „Ich weiß ganz genau, was für ein Outfit du hierfür brauchst… Und was wir mit deinen Haaren machen."

Hermine nickte verunsichert und griff langsam nach dem Spiegel.

* * *

><p>Als Draco die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte und Blaises vertraute Schritte sich näherten, war er fast schon erleichtert. Er hatte nicht mehr schlafen können; stattdessen war er erneut allein mit seinen Gedanken gewesen, wie schon die ganze Nacht. Und die waren im Moment nicht die beste Gesellschaft.<p>

„Hey. Und, zufrieden mit deiner Maske?", grüßte er Blaise, während er sich im Bett aufsetzte.

Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor ihn.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich wollte mit dem Ausprobieren noch auf dich warten."

Draco sah überrascht auf die weiße Maske, die Blaise ihm in die Hand drückte.

„Du hattest doch gesagt, ich soll dir eine mitnehmen. Also, aufsetzen."

Draco gehorchte ausnahmsweise einfach, während Blaise seine eigene Maske anlegte. Dann beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich Blaises Gesicht ihm gegenüber veränderte.

Während Blaises normale Ohren verschwanden, wuchsen aus seinem Kopf spitze, fellbesetzte Ohren – anthrazitgraue Katzenohren, um genau zu sein. Gleichzeitig verformten sich seine Pupillen zu länglichen Schlitzen, während Blaises normalerweise strahlend blaue Augen sich zu einem intensiven Goldgelb verfärbten.

Als Blaise sich neugierig zu seinem mitgebrachten Spiegel wandte, bemerkte Draco noch den dunkelgrauen Katzenschwanz.

„Du siehst völlig lächerlich aus.", stellte er mit gerümpfter Nase fest. Nicht nur, dass es nach einem Löwen wahrscheinlich die un-slytherinste Maske von allen war. Sie war außerdem in Dracos Augen gewaltig unmännlich und eignete sich eher für ein kleines Mädchen.

Blaise grinste ihn nur fröhlich an. „Nicht lächerlicher als du."

Dann drehte er den Spiegel um, sodass Draco seine Reflexion sehen konnte.

„Nein… Sag dass das nicht wahr ist…", murmelte Draco entsetzt. Dann wandelte sich sein Entsetzen recht schnell zu Wut. „Was zum Teufel hast du beim Ziehen der Masken falsch gemacht, du Idiot?"

Blaise zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Wärst du selbst runter gegangen, hättest du vielleicht was anderes bekommen."

Draco schüttelte langsam den Kopf, immer noch sein Spiegelbild im Auge behaltend.

Offensichtlich sollte man sich seine Maske wirklich selbst holen, doch dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Kessel keine weitere für ihn ausspucken würde.

Er hatte dieselbe Maske wie Blaise. Das war schon partnerlooktechnisch peinlich genug – und es war auch noch eine verdammte _Katze_.

Das heißt, er hatte fast dieselbe Maske, sie stellte dasselbe Tier dar. Doch während Blaises Katzenohren dunkelgrau waren, trugen Dracos ein strahlendes weiß, das sich sogar noch ein wenig von seinem platinblonden Haar abhob.

Dracos Pupillen hatten sich zwar ebenfalls verändert, doch zumindest hatten seine Augen noch die gewohnte Farbe. Und er hatte keinen zusätzlichen Schwanz, wie er erleichtert feststellte. Doch stattdessen fühlte sich Dracos Rücken seltsam an. Er drehte sich halb um, um im Spiegel nach der Ursache dafür suchen zu können.

Tatsächlich. Er hatte Fell am Rücken. Einen schneeweißen, schmalen Streifen Fell, den man sogar an seinem Hals schon erahnen konnte.

„Bitte sag, dass ich nicht so auf den Ball gehen muss.", stöhnte Draco, während er sich wieder zu Blaise drehte und sich übers Gesicht fuhr.

„Miau, miau.", war alles, was in ziemlich begeistertem Ton zurückkam, während Blaise doch ernsthaft damit angefangen hatte, seinem Katzenschwanz nachzujagen.

Draco starrte ihn finster an. Dann spürte er plötzlich eine ungewohnte Vibration in seinem Hals, und im nächsten Moment konnte er ein aufgebrachtes Fauchen schon nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Entsetzt schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund. Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein.


	12. New Players, New Games

**Ich bin schrecklich, und grauenhaft, und böse, und ich uploade wirklich nicht mit Absicht so langsam :/ Ich trau mich schon gar nicht mehr Besserung versprechen XD Anyways, an die, die ich noch nicht vergrault habe: Viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch! Und im nächsten Kapitel dann, endlich: der Ball. :)**

**Und wie immer ein dickes fettes Dankeschön an meine lieben alten und neuen Reviewer, JenniferCullen89, Binchenchen, Kadi8, passerculi und Sammy-A.M!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 12 – New Players, New Games<strong>

Für einen durchschnittlichen Beobachter – gut, für einen Beobachter, der überhaupt den Mut aufbrachte, lange genug in die richtige Richtung zu sehen – wirkte Snape wie immer. Seine Miene war ausdruckslos während er sich seinem Frühstück widmete, nur ab und zu ließ er seinen feindseligen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, vermutlich, um verschlafenen Schülern, die noch nicht darauf gefasst waren um diese Zeit mit dem Zaubertränkeprofessor konfrontiert zu werden, einen gehörigen Schrecken einzujagen.

Doch Remus Lupin kannte Snape nun schon um einiges länger als ihm lieb war und konnte die kurzen Blicke deuten. Er musterte ihn misstrauisch. „Wen beobachtest du, Severus?"

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckte leicht, was man mit dem ertappten Zusammenzucken normaler Menschen gleichsetzen konnte. „Niemanden.", entgegnete er kühl wie immer.

McGonagall, die zwischen den beiden saß, schnaubte verächtlich.

Lupin zog eine Augenbraue hoch, konzentrierte sich aber dann wieder auf sein eigenes Frühstück. Nach ein paar Minuten konnte er zumindest die ungefähre Richtung bestimmen, in die die Snapes Blicke wanderten.

Unvermittelt warf McGonagall ein: „Fragen Sie ihn nach seinem Sozialprojekt."

Lupin sah überrascht auf, um dann nur noch ungläubiger drein zu sehen – verkniff sich Snape tatsächlich gerade ein Grinsen?

Bevor Lupin der Aufforderung nachkommen konnte, erwiderte Snape: „Ich beteilige mich nur aktiv daran, die Häuser näher zusammen zu führen. Wenn du im Unterricht einmal etwas aufmerksamer auf deine Sechstklässler achten würdest, bin ich sicher, dass du über kurz oder lang selbst dahinter kommen würdest, auf was Minerva anspielt."

Snape stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander und sah nun mit unverhohlener Neugierde erneut zum Slytherin-Tisch, an dem gerade sein Patensohn Platz genommen hatte.

* * *

><p>Draco fühlte sich grauenhaft. Er wusste nicht, warum er heute Morgen überhaupt zum Frühstück gekommen war; er hatte keinen Hunger und war so dermaßen müde, dass er die extra halbe Stunde Schlaf gut hätte gebrauchen können. Er hatte wieder kaum ein Auge zugetan, wie schon in der Nacht zuvor.<p>

Egal, ob er wach war oder schlief, dauernd schlich sich die Erinnerung an die Auseinandersetzung mit Granger vom Samstag und die damit verbundene Erinnerung an die Ravenclaw-Party wieder in seinen Kopf. Natürlich hatte das nichts damit zu tun, dass er nicht schlafen konnte. Nein. Draco verweigerte ganz einfach, dabei einen Zusammenhang zu sehen.

Denn gäbe es einen Zusammenhang, dann würde das bestätigen, dass er Granger als wesentlich wichtiger ansah, als er sollte.

Ausgeschlossen.

Vermutlich beschäftigte ihn einfach die Möglichkeit, von seinem Vater gevierteilt zu werden so sehr. Auch wenn das Unentschieden ihn für eine Weile vor einem Brief seines Vaters bewahrte.

Draco schüttelte geistesabwesend den Kopf, während er langsam zu essen begann, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, darauf zu achten was er da eigentlich vor sich auf dem Teller hatte.

Er verstand es einfach nicht. Warum hatte Granger die Chance auf einen Sieg so einfach aufgegeben? Hatte die Frau keinen Funken Ehrgeiz in sich? Nach ihrer übertriebenen Motivation im Unterricht zu schließen war das wohl eher unwahrscheinlich.

Aber warum dann? Sie war erst wahnsinnig wütend und dann so selbstlos gewesen. Sie hatte sich an eine Unterhaltung erinnert, die ihr eigentlich ganz egal sein konnte. Draco gab es nur sehr ungern zu, aber sie hatte ihm geholfen. Einfach so.

Daraus ergab sich für Draco nicht nur das Unverständnis, warum Granger so gehandelt hatte. Er hatte auch nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Selbst er hatte genug Manieren um zu wissen, dass ihr Entgegenkommen keinen Anlass gab, wie gewohnt auf ihr herumzuhacken.

Außerdem wollte Draco keine erneute Auseinandersetzung riskieren, die das empfindliche Gleichgewicht wieder ruinieren würde.

Draco tat das einzige, das ihm einfach und logisch erschien – er beachtete sie erst einmal nicht.

* * *

><p>Snape legte unzufrieden die Stirn in Falten, während Lupin jedem seiner Blicke neugierig folgte. Bevor er jedoch eine Frage stellen konnte, auf die er sowieso keine Antwort erhalten hätte, erhob sich Dumbledore und winkte fröhlich in die Schülermenge, die langsam still wurde.<p>

„Guten Morgen. Nachdem ich heute Morgen schon von vielen Seiten Fragen bezüglich des Halloweenballs erhalten habe, möchte ich die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen und euch einige davon beantworten. Oder besser, beantworten lassen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte sich der Professor wieder und sah sich nur neugierig um.

Als die Schüler gerade zu irritiertem Getuschel ansetzen wollten, erschallte plötzlich eine nur allzu vertraute, magisch verstärkte Stimme – oder besser gesagt, zwei.

„Hey, psst."

„Ja, genau euch meinen wir… Hört mal kurz zu."

„Ich denke, wir haben da was Interessantes für euch…"

„Der Halloweenball steht vor der Tür, und auch wenn ihr nun mit Masken ausgestattet seid, ist kein Hogsmeade-Ausflug in Sicht, um noch die passende Kleidung dazu zu kaufen."

Vereinzelt war zustimmendes Gemurmel zu hören, während sich die Schüler neugierig umschauten.

„Diese Tatsache wird mit Sicherheit vor allem der Damenwelt missfallen. Was tun? Einfach ein Ballkleid aus dem Vorjahr tragen?"

„Undenkbar."

„Absolut. Selbst falls einige unter euch vielleicht das unwahrscheinliche Glück haben, Kleidung zu besitzen die zur Farbe der Maske passt – ist das wirklich ausreichend?"

„Kann ein gewöhnliches Kleid oder ein langweiliger, schwarzer Festumhang einer magischen Maske wirklich gerecht werden?"

„Ja, wir verstehen euer Dilemma. Aus diesem Grund hat Professor Dumbledore kompetente Unterstützung nach Hogwarts eingeladen: Madam Malkins, die ihr alle aus der Winkelgasse kennt, trifft heute Nachmittag ein und wird in den nächsten fünf Tagen allein für euch da sein um jedem einzelnen das perfekte Outfit zu schneidern."

Sofort vernahm man von allen Seiten schmerzhaft schrille Begeisterungsrufe von Schülerinnen, die aber sofort verstummten, als einer der Sprecher fortfuhr.

„Madam Malkins ist die Beste auf ihrem Gebiet, das wissen wir alle. Ihr dürft ruhig klatschen. Aber ihr fragt euch sicherlich, wie eure Kleider nicht nur schön, sondern in jeder Hinsicht zauberhaft werden können."

„Denn mit Masken, die magische Meisterwerke sind, könnt ihr doch nicht mit völlig gewöhnlicher Kleidung auftreten, oder?"

„Keine Sorge, auch hierfür ist gesorgt."

„Um magische Raffinesse ins Spiel zu bringen und euch auch mit allerlei anderen nützlichen Zauberartikeln zu versorgen wurden wir als weitere Ehrengäste nach Hogwarts eingeladen."

Vor dem Lehrertisch stieg eine dichte Rauchwolke auf. Ausnahmslos alle Schüler sahen gespannt nach vorne, während sich der Nebel langsam lichtete – und niemanden offenbarte.

Vom hinteren Teil der großen Halle ertönte plötzlich leises Lachen.

„Hey, lasst euch doch nicht so leicht ablenken, hier sind wir."

Vom Gryffindor-Tisch erhob sich augenblicklich ohrenbetäubender Applaus, in den auch die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs sogleich mit einstimmten. Selbst unter den Slytherins gab es einige, die ausnahmsweise einmal die klassischen Hausrivalitäten vergaßen.

„Danke, danke, Autogramme gibt's später", rief Fred in die Menge, während George mit einer kurzen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes dafür sorgte, dass bunte Flyer auf die Haustische herabregneten.

„Auf den Prospekten findet ihr nähere Infos dazu, wann und wo ihr uns erreichen könnt, um eure Ballkleider und Festumhänge anfertigen zu lassen."

„Und natürlich eine große Auswahl an Weasleys zauberhaften Zauberscherzen."

„Denkt daran, es ist Halloween – gibt es einen besseren Grund, um sich mit Zauberscherzen einzudecken?"

* * *

><p>Nachdem der erste Begeisterungssturm abgeklungen war, hatten sich die Weasley-Zwillinge erst einmal eine Schimpftirade von Ginny anhören müssen – seit die beiden über ihrem Geschäft in der Winkelgasse wohnten, bekam sie Fred und George kaum noch zu Gesicht, und dann verrieten ihr die beiden nicht einmal, dass sie nach Hogwarts kamen!<p>

Allerdings konnte selbst Ginny der Erklärung, Dumbledore hätte ihnen das Versprechen abgenommen, sie alle zu überraschen, nicht widersprechen. Nach unzähligen Begrüßungen und einem kurzen Gespräch am Gryffindor-Tisch mussten sich die Schüler dann auch schon auf den Weg zum Unterricht machen, während Fred und George es sich gemütlich machten und erst einmal ausgiebig frühstückten.

* * *

><p>„Die nächsten Wochen werdet ihr mit benoteten Partnerarbeiten verbringen. Und da ich keine Lust habe, dabei zuzusehen wie sich der Klassenraum für vergeudete zehn Minuten in ein lärmendes Chaos entwickelt, und am Schluss die akzeptableren Schüler wieder den grottenschlechten unter die Arme greifen, übernehme ich diesmal die Partnereinteilung."<p>

Das war der Moment, in dem Hermine begann, sich Sorgen zu machen. Snape würde sie mit Sicherheit keinem ihrer Freunde zuteilen, er hatte ganz einfach keinen Grund und vor allem keine Motivation, nett zu sein. Und sie konnte sich noch gut genug an das verschwörerische, beängstigende Grinsen erinnern, das er ihr vor ein paar Wochen zugeworfen hatte.

„Natürlich habe ich Professor Dumbledores Wunsch, die Hausrivalitäten zu beseitigen, in meine Wahl mit einbezogen. Die Gruppen lauten wie folgt: Finnigan – Bullstrode, Longbottom – Goyle, Malfoy – Granger, Potter – Zabini, Thomas – Crabbe, Weasley – Parkinson…"

Hermine ließ resigniert die Schultern hängen. Sie fragte sich wieder einmal, warum Snape sie so sehr hasste.

Sie sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Ron unter lautem Protest seine Sachen packte und zu Pansy hinüberging, und sich Malfoy kurz darauf setzte. Aber sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, aufzusehen – Malfoy hatte sie seit Samstag nicht mehr beleidigt oder angegriffen, und realistisch gesehen stellte Ignoranz die einzige Möglichkeit dar, diesen Zustand aufrechtzuerhalten.

Hermine gab es zwar nicht gerne zu, aber der Gedanke, zusätzlich zum Tanzunterricht jede Woche noch zwei Stunden im Unterricht neben ihm zu sitzen machte sie einigermaßen nervös. Und Draco Malfoy spüren zu lassen, dass er sie immer dann, wenn er sich nicht wie ein komplettes Arschloch benahm nervös machte, war keine gute Idee, oder?

„Eure heutige Aufgabe ist theoretisch gesehen ganz einfach.", unterbrach Snape Hermines Gedanken. „Auf der Tafel seht ihr die notwendigen Zutaten für den Trank, den ihr heute und vermutlich auch nächste und übernächste Woche brauen werdet. Also braut ihn einfach. Damit ich nicht damit aufgehalten werde, unzählige misslungene Tränke zu kontrollieren, hier ein kleiner Tipp: das Endergebnis sollte blau sein. Und vor allem flüssig. Versteinerte, kondensierte, grüne sowie lilafarbene Tränke werden nicht abgegeben."

Neville hob zaghaft die Hand.

„Ja, Mister Longbottom."

„Ähm, ich wollte nur fragen… Also, wo finden wir die Anleitung dazu, wie man den Trank zubereiten muss?"

„Ich habe erwartet, dass diese Frage von ihnen kommt, Mister Longbottom. Darin, das vollständige Rezept herauszufinden besteht ihre Aufgabe. Ich erwarte am Schluss des Projekts eine vollständige Dokumentation ihrer Versuche. Sie brauchen sich nicht die Mühe zu machen, in der Bibliothek danach zu suchen; Madam Pince war so freundlich die betreffenden Bücher vorübergehend wo anders aufzubewahren."

Nach kurzem Nachdenken fügte Snape hinzu: „Für jeden explodierten Kessel ziehe ich 20 Hauspunkte ab, also denken sie ausnahmsweise nach, bevor sie irgendetwas zusammenmischen."

* * *

><p>Draco musterte Hermine neugierig. Die junge Hexe verfolgte offensichtlich denselben Plan wie er – sie hatte, seit sie vor 10 Minuten mit dem Projekt begonnen hatten, noch kein einziges Mal in seine Richtung gesehen. Sie hatte nur die Zutatenliste und Snapes wenige Hinweise aufgeschrieben, feinsäuberlich und ohne Eile, und starrte seither unverwandt auf das Pergament.<p>

Schließlich gab er auf. Ja, er hatte gerade erst beschlossen, sie zu ignorieren, aber jemanden zu ignorieren, von dem man selbst nicht beachtet wurde, machte einfach keinen Sinn. Sie schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken. Er wusste nicht, ob Blaise langsam auf ihn abfärbte oder ob es daran lag, dass er es einfach nicht gewöhnt war, so behandelt zu werden. Er wusste nach fünf weiteren Minuten nur, dass er das unmöglich ertragen konnte.

Also räusperte sich Draco kurz, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen – natürlich ohne Erfolg.

„Granger."

„Ja?"

Draco musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht gleich wieder einen patzigen Kommentar loszulassen. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich nicht einmal den Anstand, ihn anzusehen, nein, sie starrte immer noch auf den blöden Zettel.

Stattdessen fragte er bemüht höflich: „Wäre es nicht vernünftiger, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten würden?"

„Hast du denn eine Idee, wie wir mit dem Trank anfangen können?"

„Nein, ich dachte nur, wir würden vielleicht schneller vorankommen, wenn wir uns austauschen würden."

Er sah, wie Hermine verblüfft die Augenbrauen zusammenzog und ihn dann doch endlich ansah. Draco konnte es ihr nicht verdenken – er war selbst ein wenig überrascht von seinem Entgegenkommen. Aber er hatte irgendwie das unangenehme Gefühl, ihr ein wenig zivilisiertes Verhalten zu schulden.

Schließlich nickte sie. „Also gut, dann verrat mir doch, was du denkst."

Draco musste grinsen. _Das_ wollte sie ganz bestimmt nicht wissen.

Er bemerkte, dass sie ihn schon wieder ziemlich zweifelnd musterte und beeilte sich, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen. Granger glauben zu lassen, dass er endgültig verrückt geworden war, würde seinem Versuch kurzfristig mit ihr auszukommen sicher nicht helfen.

Tatsächlich hatte er noch überhaupt keinen Gedanken zu dem anstehenden Projekt gefasst. Er war damit beschäftigt gewesen, über Hermines Ignoranz nachzudenken.

Also rückte er nun ein Stück näher und begann, die Zutatenliste auf ihrem Pergament durchzulesen. Wenn die anderen Schüler auch nur eine Chance haben sollten, ein akzeptables Resultat zu erzielen, konnte es nicht allzu schwierig sein.

Doch bevor Draco sich wirklich konzentrieren konnte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Hermine ein Stück wegrückte und eine ziemlich angespannte Haltung einnahm. Es erinnerte ihn an ihr Verhalten beim Nachsitzen in der ersten Woche.

Und es machte ihn langsam sauer. Wieso behandelte sie ihn immer dann, wenn er sich benahm, wie einen Aussätzigen?

Draco ignorierte die dämliche Liste wieder und fixierte stattdessen Hermines Blick, der ohnehin auf ihm lag. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, während sich Dracos Miene verdüsterte. Sie hatte schon wieder diesen ängstlichen, nervösen Ausdruck in den Augen.

Okay, sie hatten ihre Differenzen, und davon nicht zu wenige. Aber gab ihr dass wirklich Anlass, sich vor ihm zu fürchten? Man konnte vieles über Draco Malfoy behaupten, aber er hatte mit Sicherheit nicht vor, ihr ernsthaft etwas anzutun. Dass Hermine das von ihm erwarten zu schien machte ihn langsam wütend.

Gerade, als Draco den Mund öffnete um seinem Frust Luft zu machen, stand Hermine betont gelassen auf. „Ich werd mal die Zutaten holen, vielleicht hilft es ja, sie wirklich vor sich zu sehen."

Schon hatte sie ihm den Rücken zugewandt und ging in Richtung des kleinen Vorratsraumes, der sich links vom Lehrerpult befand, davon – gerade etwas zu schnell, um entspannt zu wirken.

Draco legte die Stirn in Falten. Okay, jetzt war er wirklich sauer. Einen Malfoy ließ man ganz bestimmt nicht einfach so stehen.

Kurz entschlossen packte er das Pergament, folgte Hermine in den kleinen Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich – er hatte heute keine Lust auf Zuhörer oder weitere Punkteabzüge von Snape.

* * *

><p>Sobald sich die Tür hinter Draco geschlossen hatte, passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Pansy, die Draco fassungslos dabei beobachtet hatte, wie er Granger folgte, sprang mit einem schrillen Schrei auf, dicht gefolgt von Ron, der ebenfalls im Sinn hatte die traute Zweisamkeit der beiden zu stören.<p>

Ein donnerndes „Setzen!" von Snapes Seite ließ die beiden allerdings augenblicklich zurück in ihre Sessel fallen.

Harry hatte sich währenddessen ebenfalls erhoben, wenn auch langsamer und völlig unbeeindruckt von Snapes Befehl. Allerdings hatte er seinen neuen Banknachbar Blaise nicht mit einberechnet, der ihn in einer schnellen Bewegung an der Krawatte gepackt und nach unten gezwungen hatte.

„Entspann dich, Potter.", sagte er kühl, während er den Griff um die Krawatte verstärkte.

Harry funkelte ihn wütend an, während Blaise im starken Gegensatz zu seinem normalen Verhalten die kühle, herablassende Gleichgültigkeit ausstrahlte, die normalerweise als Dracos Markenzeichen galt. Und Harry dadurch alles andere als besänftigte.

„Lass los, Zabini.", knurrte er aufgebracht. Malfoy zu folgen war erst nur ein Reflex gewesen, er hatte nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht – immerhin konnte Hermine sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen, und er erwartete auch nicht, dass Malfoy ausgerechnet im Zaubertränkeunterricht den nächsten Kampf anzetteln würde.

Doch von diesem seltsamen Slytherin, der plötzlich kaum noch von Ginnys Seite wich, wie ein Hund an der Leine zurückgehalten zu werden regte ihn auf.

Man durfte das nicht falsch verstehen. Harry hegte zweifellos keine romantischen Gefühle für Ginny. Aber er hatte sie sehr gerne und zudem war er der beste Freund ihres großen Bruders. Einen gewissen Beschützerinstinkt konnte er da nur schwer unterdrücken.

„Nein.", erwiderte Blaise schlicht, während es in seinen hellblauen Augen angriffslustig blitzte. Er hatte eigentlich nicht vor gehabt, sich mit Harry anzulegen. Aber bei dem, was er Ginny angetan hatte, hatte er in Blaises Augen keine Höflichkeit verdient.

„Okay. Ich habe mich vielleicht nicht klar genug ausgedrückt. Lass los, oder du wirst dich mit beachtlichen Schmerzen im Krankenflügel wiederfinden."

Blaise lachte leise in sich hinein. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mir Angst machen kannst?"

Harry wusste, dass er seine nächsten Handlungen bereuen würde – aber manchmal hatte man eben keine andere Wahl als das typische männliche Klischee zu erfüllen und ein völliger Idiot zu sein.

* * *

><p>Hermine zuckte überrascht zusammen, als sie die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte, wandte sich aber nicht um. Sie konnte sich denken, wer da hinter ihr stand. Und nachdem sie hier rein gestolpert war, um ihre verwirrten Hormone wieder in den Griff zu bekommen bevor sie noch peinlich auffiel, war es sicher nicht ratsam in diese verfluchten, sturmgrauen Augen zu sehen.<p>

Sie verzweifelte langsam an sich selbst. Hermine neigte nicht dazu, Tatsachen zu verleugnen oder dumme Schlüsse aus ihrem eigenen Verhalten zu ziehen. Einfach ausgedrückt: Sie wusste ganz genau, dass sie eine gewisse Schwäche für den blonden Slytherin hatte. Oder zumindest für sein Äußeres, das sie so effektiv durcheinanderbrachte.

Darum brauchte sie auch jedes Jahr ein paar Tage, um sich wieder an Draco Malfoy zu gewöhnen; oder eher, um sich daran zu erinnern, was für ein Vollidiot dieser Mann war.

Für gewöhnlich begann er schon im Hogwarts Express, sie zu beschimpfen und bei jeder zweiten darauffolgenden Gelegenheit unangenehm aufzufallen. Wodurch ihre anfängliche… nennen wir es Anfälligkeit. Wodurch ihre Anfälligkeit für sein Aussehen normalerweise nach wenigen Tagen durch Wut und akute Gereiztheit ersetzt wurde.

Und schon war das Thema Malfoy bis zu den nächsten Ferien aus dem Weg.

Aber dieses Jahr schien er nicht nach Hermines inoffiziellen Regeln spielen zu wollen.

„Granger, hättest du vielleicht die Güte mich nicht zu ignorieren? Das nervt fast noch mehr als deine plötzliche Furcht vor mir."

Draco hätte am liebsten seinen Kopf an die nächste Wand geschlagen, aber das war wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um sich als offensichtlich völlig verrückt zu outen. Seit wann war er so wahnsinnig, einfach auszusprechen was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging? Wenn er so weitermachte, würde ihn das noch in gewaltige Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Hermine schien seine neu entdeckte Ehrlichkeit ebenfalls zu bemerken – zumindest drehte sie sich endlich um.

Der Vorratsraum bestand hauptsächlich aus drei viel zu hohen Regalen, einer Leiter und vor allem wenig Platz. Vom Regal in Hermines Rücken bis zur Tür, also bis zu Draco, maß der Raum vielleicht drei Meter. Was prinzipiell nicht zu wenig Platz für ein kleines Lager bot, aber nach Hermines Geschmack zweifellos zu wenig Platz um Draco ohne Fluchtweg gegenüberzustehen.

Sie verdrängte diesen Gedanken schnell und konzentrierte sich lieber auf die automatische Empörung, die sich bei Dracos Worten einstellte.

„Furcht?", wiederholte sie ungläubig. „Glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich hätte Angst vor dir?"

„Was denn sonst?", erwiderte Draco kühl, während er langsam auf sie zu ging.

Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme, machte möglichst unauffällig einen Schritt zurück und lehnte sich scheinbar gelassen ans Regal. „Vielleicht kann ich dich einfach nicht leiden? Wäre das nicht die naheliegendste Erklärung, Malfoy? Was soll diese lächerliche Behauptung überhaupt?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf während ein kurzes Lächeln über seine Lippen huschte. „Sieh dich doch an. Du presst dich gegen dieses alte, verstaubte Regal, siehst dauernd zur Tür und deine Wangen haben langsam die Farbe von Weasleys Haaren. Meines Wissens sieht einfache Abneigung anders aus."

Während er sprach war Draco noch näher an Hermine herangetreten, hatte seine Arme rechts und links von ihr an einem der Regalbretter abgestützt und sich zu ihr hinunter gebeugt.

Hermine starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, während ihr das Herz buchstäblich bis zum Hals schlug.

„Außerdem sind deine Pupillen erweitert. Ich würde das alles in allem als Angst bezeichnen.", fügte Draco etwas leiser hinzu.

Hermine schloss kurzerhand ihre Augen. Wie dämlich das wirken musste spielte keine Rolle – sie war dabei, den Faden zu verlieren. „Nein, Draco, ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Ich will dich einfach nicht in meiner Nähe haben, weil du ein ekelhaftes, arrogantes, kleines Frettchen bist und ich dich zu Recht verabscheue. Dass du alle Zeichen falsch deutest ist nicht meine Schuld."

„Draco?", wiederholte er verwundert und Hermine öffnete überrascht die Augen. Sie hatte natürlich nicht vorgehabt, ihn mit seinem Vornamen anzusprechen. Und sie hatte nicht vorgehabt, ihn wieder anzusehen, was definitiv eine schlechte Idee war.

Erneut verlor sich Hermine in diesen unglaublichen, sturmgrauen Augen, während sein angenehmer Geruch ihre Gedanken langsam lahmlegte und sie seinen warmen Atem auf den Lippen spürte. Er war zu nahe, viel zu nahe.

Hermine wusste nicht, ob ihr umnebelter Verstand ihr einen Streich spielte oder ob Draco tatsächlich dabei war, die geringe verbleibende Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überwinden, während er sie durch halb geschlossene Lider betrachtete.

Sie schloss erneut, wenn auch diesmal aus einem völlig anderen Grund ihre Augen, beugte sich ein wenig vor, und…

Und fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als sie vom Klassenzimmer mehrstimmige Schreie und die metallenen Geräusche umgeworfener Kessel hörte.

Als Hermine ihre Augen öffnete, war Draco längst verschwunden.

* * *

><p>Dracos erster Instinkt hatte eigentlich darin bestanden, das Klassenzimmer so schnell wie möglich zu durchqueren und einfach zu verschwinden, doch die Szene, die sich ihm bot, ließ ihn innehalten.<p>

Blaise lag zu einem Ball zusammengerollt am Boden, während Potter drohend über ihm stand und sich offenbar gerade auf ihn stürzen wollte.

Und schon waren Dracos Fluchtpläne vergessen.

Bevor Snape, der gerade aufgesprungen war, eingreifen konnte, trat Draco mit drohend erhobenem Zauberstab zwischen Harry und Blaise und funkelte ersteren wütend an.

„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und Gryffindor.", bellte Snape aufgebracht. „Potter und Zabini: Ich will morgen früh von jedem von euch eine fünf Fuß lange Abhandlung über einen Trank eurer Wahl auf dem Schreibtisch haben."

Harry nickte benommen und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz, während sich Blaise langsam aufrichtete. Draco senkte widerstrebend seinen Zauberstab, ohne jedoch Harry aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Mr. Malfoy.", fuhr Snape beunruhigend leise fort. „Nachdem Sie sich unnötigerweise ebenfalls eingemischt haben, dürfen Sie wieder nachsitzen. Über das wann und wo informiere ich Sie noch zu gegebenem Zeitpunkt. Miss Granger, für Sie gilt das gleiche."

„Was? Aber… warum?", fragte Hermine, bevor sie sich stoppen konnte.

Snape lächelte sie breit und unheilvoll an. „Dafür, dass Sie eine halbe Ewigkeit in meinem Lager verbringen, und dann auch noch mit leeren Händen zurückkommen. Projektarbeit bedeutet nicht, dass Sie Ihre Zeit einfach mit Nichtstun verbringen können."

Hermine stöhnte innerlich genervt auf, widerstand aber der Versuchung zu widersprechen. Sie wusste, dass sie ihre Situation damit höchstens schlimmer gemacht hätte.

Wobei, war das überhaupt noch möglich?

* * *

><p>„Und du bist sicher, dass du nicht in den Krankenflügel willst?", fragte Draco erneut, während er neben Blaise den leeren Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.<p>

Statt wie die Anderen zum Mittagessen zu gehen, hatte Draco Blaise kurzerhand in den Kerker geschleift – er konnte es nicht ertragen, wieder mit Hermine im selben Raum zu sitzen. Den restlichen Vormittag durchzustehen war schon die reinste Hölle gewesen. Und so ungern er es auch zugab: er musste unbedingt mit Blaise reden.

„Nein, mir geht's gut.", seufzte Blaise und ließ sich auf eines der smaragdgrünen Sofas fallen. Nach kurzem Schweigen, in dem Draco sich gesetzt hatte, wieder aufgestanden war und schließlich angefangen hatte, im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen, fügte Blaise hinzu: „Aber dir scheint es nicht gut zu gehen. Also schieß los."

Draco raufte sich die Haare, fuhr sich nervös übers Gesicht und sagte dann geradeheraus: „Ich hab fast versucht, sie zu küssen."

Blaise sah überrascht auf. „Fast versucht? Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

Gerade, als Blaise beschlossen hatte, Draco an einen Stuhl zu fesseln, setzte sich der Blonde endlich und erwiderte: „Ja, gut, ich hab's versucht. Ich hab's fast getan! Ich bin völlig wahnsinnig!"

Er begann, mit seinen Fingern nervös auf sein Knie zu trommeln.

Blaise schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Und warum in Merlins Namen hast du es nicht getan?"

„Weil mich der Lärm eurer Auseinandersetzung wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückgeholt hat."

Blaise stöhnte genervt auf. Schon wieder war Potter im Weg.

„Erzähl von Anfang an, und bitte in zusammenhängenden Sätzen.", forderte er Draco dann auf.

* * *

><p>Ginny saß mit offenem Mund da. Statt in der großen Halle befand sie sich neben Hermine auf einer der vielen entlegenen Stiegen und hatte sich gerade eine nicht hundertprozentig wahrheitsgetreue, wenn auch aus Hermines Perspektive durchaus richtige Version des Geschehens angehört.<p>

Nach einem verträumten Seufzen stellte Ginny fest: „Wenn er nicht abgelenkt worden wäre, hätte er dich sicher…"

„Nein! Nein, er hat absolut nichts versucht und hätte auch überhaupt nichts versucht, Malfoy wollte mich nur einschüchtern. Du interpretierst das völlig falsch."

Ginny zog beleidigt eine Schnute. „Aber woher willst du das wissen?"

„Im Gegensatz zu dir war ich dabei.", entgegnete Hermine spitz.

* * *

><p>„Okay…", murmelte Blaise nachdenklich. „Du hast den Tathergang geschildert. Du hast aber mit keinem Wort erwähnt, wie sie reagiert hat."<p>

Draco starrte ihn finster an. „Gar nicht."

„Draco, was haben wir gerade über zusammenhängende, vollständige Sätze gelernt?"

„Sie hat überhaupt nicht reagiert! Ich… Ich stürze mich fast auf sie, und Hermine hat _Angst_ vor mir!", rief Draco aufgebracht. „Sie hat sich gegen dieses blöde Regal gepresst und war vor lauter Furcht nicht einmal in der Lage, sich zu wehren. Siehst du, wie grotesk das alles ist? Ich hab mich ihr fast aufgedrängt."

Draco verzog sein Gesicht, angewidert von sich selbst.

* * *

><p>„Aber die wichtige Frage ist: Hättest du gewollt, dass er dich küsst?", fragte Ginny lächelnd. Eigentlich hatte sie vor gehabt, diese Frage ganz ernst zu stellen, doch sie kannte Hermine gut genug, um die Antwort darauf längst zu kennen.<p>

„Ich… Nein! Also… Das ist nicht so einfach.", rechtfertigte sich Hermine sofort.

Ginny legte den Kopf schief. „Was ist denn daran nicht einfach?"

Hermine atmete tief durch, und erklärte dann: „Ich kann nicht bestreiten, dass Dracos Äußeres etwas… anziehendes an sich hat. Aber wenn wir ihn als Gesamtes betrachten? Nein! Völlig ausgeschlossen!"

Ginny lachte leise. „Na wenn du dir das einreden möchtest…"

* * *

><p>„Und was, wenn du das alles falsch interpretierst, Draco?"<p>

„Bestimmt nicht. Aber selbst wenn – auf was willst du hinaus?"

Blaise verdrehte genervt die Augen. Das konnte auch nur Draco nicht klar sein. „Ich will darauf hinaus, dass ich denke, dass du sehr gute Chancen bei Hermine hast."

Draco starrte ihn entgeistert an. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen ungläubig. „Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft, ich würde… Ich… Nein!"

„Ja, ich spreche von Annäherungen bis hin zu einer Beziehung, nachdem sie dir ganz offensichtlich etwas wert ist."

„Bist du völlig verrückt? Du glaubst, ich will mit einem… Schlammblut zusammen sein, nur weil ich einmal fast die Beherrschung verloren habe?"

„Ja."

Draco lachte freudlos auf. „Tut mir leid, aber jetzt hast du endgültig den Verstand verloren. Ich kann sie ja noch nicht einmal leiden!"

„Und was war das dann?"

„Keine Ahnung! Aber sicher nicht… Weißt du was? Wir reden einfach nicht mehr darüber."

Blaise seufzte resigniert. Sie hatten noch einen langen, langen Weg vor sich.

* * *

><p>Eigentlich hatte Hermine gedacht, dass die schlimmsten Dinge, die ihr diese Woche noch bevorstanden die Tanzstunde und der Ball waren. Aus offensichtlichem Grund – sie schaffte es ganz gut, Draco im normalen Alltag aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber bei diesen beiden Gelegenheiten würde es wohl etwas schwieriger werden.<p>

Doch während Madam Malkins um sie herum wuselte, fragte Hermine sich langsam, ob sie den Besuch bei der gestressten Schneiderin nicht auch zu den schlimmsten Momenten der Woche zählen sollte.

Sie hatte Hermine schon zweimal fast mit ihrem Maßband erwürgt. Davon abgesehen war sie sich inzwischen fast sicher, dass Madam Malkins versuchte sie von dem wackligen Stuhl, auf dem sie gerade stand, zu stoßen.

Ginny, der eine schon fast beunruhigende Begeisterung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, ließ die Arbeit der Schneiderin keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Sie hatte es sich mit Fred, George und Ron in einer der vorderen Reihen bequem gemacht – sofern man es sich hier bequem machen konnte, denn der provisorische Arbeitsraum, der im Moment mit unzähligen Kleidern, Umhängen, Stoffrollen und Schnittmustern vollgestopft war, war eigentlich nichts anderes als ein altes Klassenzimmer, das schon lange nicht mehr benutzt wurde.

Gerade hatte Ron seinen Brüdern von der Auseinandersetzung zwischen Harry und Blaise am Montag berichtet – natürlich unglaubwürdig ausgeschmückt, aber die Zwillinge hatten gelernt, Rons Erzählungen mit halbem Ohr zuzuhören und dann im Kopf eine großzügige Portion Realismus hinzuzufügen.

Irgendwann reichte es allerdings Ginny, und sie wandte endlich ihren Blick von Madam Malkins' flinken Fingern ab. „Halt endlich die Klappe, Ron.", seufzte sie.

„Ach lass ihn doch, die kleinen Zankereien zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor haben uns schon richtig gefehlt.", grinste George, während Fred zustimmend nickte.

Ginny verdrehte nur die Augen. Männer.

Ron warf ihr währenddessen einen finsteren Blick zu. „Oh, es geht ihr nicht nur um die alte Leier. Ich vermute Mal, Ginny hat das Bedürfnis, ihren neuen Schwarm zu verteidigen."

Fred zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Neu? Dass sie auf Harry steht, wissen wir doch schon seit Jahren."

„Nein, das ist… nicht mehr aktuell.", erwiderte Ginny.

Sie begann, sich eine komplizierte und völlig unrealistische Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, warum Harry denn jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr interessant war, während Ron die beiden schon erfolgreich ablenkte. „Könnte daran liegen, dass Zabini jetzt aktuell ist."

Ginny sah ihn überrascht an. Sie konnten Fred und George natürlich nicht einfach auf die Nase binden, dass Harry sich längst nicht mehr für Frauen interessierte – aber was sollte das jetzt?

„Interessant, davon wusste ich ja noch gar nichts.", erwiderte sie kopfschüttelnd.

George musterte Ginny unauffällig, während Fred auch schon gespielt beleidigt fragte: „Verheimlichst du uns etwas?"

Ginny schüttelte erneut den Kopf, diesmal mit Nachdruck. „Nein, Ron ist nur wieder mal schwer von Begriff. Blaise und ich sind nur Freunde, und mit einem Slytherin befreundet zu sein geht ganz offensichtlich nicht in seinen Dickschädel. Hermine versteht sich auch ganz gut mit Blaise."

Ron schnaubte verächtlich. „Natürlich. Und weil ihr ‚nur' Freunde seid, hast du nach den letzten beiden Partys bei ihm geschlafen. Ja klar."

„Was? Woher weißt du das schon wieder?"

„Erstens ist Lavender ein Tratschweib und zweitens reden auch die Mädels in Slytherin ganz gerne."

George grinste inzwischen übers ganze Gesicht und entschied, sich in das Streitgespräch einzumischen, während Fred diesmal die Zeit nutzte um Ginny mit analytischer Genauigkeit zu beobachten. „Und du hast natürlich rein freundschaftlich bei ihm geschlafen, hm?"

Fred warf leise ein: „Bei oder mit ist hier die Frage…"

„Klappe!", rief Ginny, langsam ziemlich sauer. „Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich über so etwas sowieso nicht mit meinen gestörten Brüdern reden würde: Ich hab doch noch nicht mal in seinem Bett geschlafen. Das heißt, einmal schon, aber da hat er wo anders geschlafen…"

Ein kurzer Blick auf die grinsenden Gesichter verriet Ginny, dass sie sich nur immer tiefer hineinredete. Statt einen weiteren Versuch zu starten warf sie nur ihre Arme in die Luft, kehrte den dreien den Rücken zu und ging nach vorne, um Hermine ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Fred warf seinem Zwillingsbruder einen fragenden Blick zu – George nickte, immer noch grinsend.

* * *

><p>Zwanzig Minuten später trug Hermine endlich etwas, das einem Kleid recht ähnlich war, wenn auch definitiv noch unfertig. Während Ginny und Madam Malkins über ein paar geplante Details diskutierten, war sich Hermine nur über eines sicher: für ihren Geschmack war es jetzt schon zu knapp.<p>

Das schwarze fast-Kleid bestand zur Zeit hauptsächlich aus einem Corsagen-Oberteil und einem knielangen, schwarzen Rock. Dieser war aber, wie Ginny ihr versicherte, hauptsächlich dazu da um Hermine nicht in Unterwäsche dastehen zu lassen – später würde ihn ein kürzerer Tüllrock ersetzen.

Erstaunlicherweise hatte diese Aussage Hermine so gar nicht begeistert. Sie nutzte jede Gelegenheit, in der Madam Malkins abgelenkt war, um die Corsage etwas weiter nach oben zu ziehen. Zumindest hatte sie sich gegen ein richtiges Korsett wehren können.

Und eben wegen dem angeblich noch zu langen Rock stand Hermine schon wieder auf dem Wackelsessel, während Ginny und Madam Malkins versuchten, sich auf die richtige Länge, oder besser Kürze für den Rock zu einigen.

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken – nur um sie im nächsten Moment noch mehr im Selbstmitleid versinken zu lassen.

Wie konnte es auch anders sein: Im Türrahmen standen Blaise und Draco.

„Ja bitte? Kann ich euch helfen?", fragte Madam Malkins, während sie dazu überging, Ginnys nicht aufzuhaltenden Wortschwall einfach zu ignorieren.

Blaise sah sich kurz um, ganz offensichtlich auf der Suche nach Problemen, auch Harry Potter genannt. Als er ihn nirgends entdecken konnte, winkte er fröhlich in die Runde.

„Ja, wir…", setzte er dann an, doch Madam Malkins hatte ihn in ihrer geschäftigen Art schon unterbrochen.

„Oh, ich nehme mal an, ihr beide seid die nächsten." Blaise nickte nur. „Das tut mir leid, da müsst ihr noch warten. Miss Weasley hält mich mit ihren Sonderwünschen völlig auf Trab. Setzt euch!"

Draco hatte bisher nicht wirklich auf seine Umgebung geachtet – man konnte es Arroganz nennen wenn man wollte, aber er neigte tatsächlich dazu, die Menschen um sich herum einfach nicht zu bemerken.

Nun aber, da er Blaise in den Raum folgen wollte, sah er auf.

Sein Blick fiel automatisch auf Granger. Er blieb abrupt stehen und hielt Blaise an der Schulter zurück, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.

Ausgerechnet diesen Moment musste die kleine Weaslette nutzen, um, während sie irgendetwas über Länge quasselte, vorzutreten und den bisher gut knielangen Rock ein beachtliches Stück nach oben zu ziehen.

„Sehen Sie, Madam Malkins, so stelle ich mir das zirka vor."

„Blaise, wir gehen.", sagte Draco knapp und hatte sich auch schon wieder zur Tür gewandt, ohne den schraubstockartigen Griff um Blaises Schulter zu lockern.

Blaise hatte gerade noch Zeit, Ginny grinsend einen ‚bist du völlig verrückt geworden'-Blick zuzuwerfen und Madam Malkins zuzurufen: „Äh… Wir kommen später wieder!" Und schon waren die beiden verschwunden.

Kurz herrschte Stille. Dann begann Madam Malkins, über die Manieren der Jugend von heute zu schimpfen, während Hermine lautstark verkündete, dass sie Ginny hasste und Ron einen Monolog zum Thema ‚typisch Slytherin' führte.

Fred und George hingegen starrten nur still vor sich hin – mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, als hätte man ihnen soeben das beste Spielzeug aller Zeiten überreicht.


	13. Halloween

**Hey! Tut mir wirklich leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, ich hab zwischenzeitlich gezweifelt, ob ich mit diesem verflixten Kapitel jemals fertig werde... Dafür ist es um einiges länger ausgefallen als die bisherigen.**

**Und wieder ein großes Dankeschön für die lieben Reviews an Mara, Kadi8, Sammy-A.M, Binchenchen, Passerculi, Lisa und HermioneMalfoy2010!**

**Und falls jemand Lust hat, mir einen Review dazulassen: Bitte verratet mir, was ihr von der letzten Szene hält, würde mich sehr freuen.  
><strong>

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 13 - Halloween<strong>

Während Hermine am darauffolgenden Tag mit wackligen Knien zum Tanzunterricht ging, schwirrte ihr immer noch die Unterhaltung, die sie gestern Abend mit Ginny gehabt hatte, durch den Kopf.

„_Bist du völlig wahnsinnig? Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach vor seinen Augen ausziehen!"_

_Ginny musste lachen, hob aber sofort beschwichtigend die Hände. „Entspann dich, Hermine. Erstens habe ich dich nicht ausgezogen, sondern nur deinen Rock ein wenig gekürzt."_

„_Ein wenig?" Hermines Stimme wanderte vor lauter Aufregung ein paar Oktaven in die Höhe._

„_Ja, ein wenig. Du kennst meine Miniröcke, du weißt welche Kürze ich noch für tragbar halte.", erwiderte Ginny gelassen, bevor sie mit ihrer eigentlichen Aufzählung fortfuhr. „Und zweitens: Es hat doch genau das gezeigt, was wir wissen wollten!"_

_Hermine vergrub jammernd ihr schamrotes Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Und was wäre das?"_

„_Hallo? Benützt du deine Augen auch manchmal? Draco konnte seinen Blick gar nicht mehr von dir abwenden! Ein paar Zentimeter noch, und er hätte angefangen zu sabbern. Ist das denn nicht genug Bestätigung für dich?"_

_Hermine atmete tief durch, bevor sie antwortete. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen nicht zu schreien und nicht ausfällig zu werden. „Ginny. Wir sehen auch alle hin, wenn Blaise irgendetwas Geistesgestörtes macht, das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass wir alle auf ihn stehen. Ich will damit sagen: Kein Wunder dass er hinsieht, wenn du den Leuten ihre Kleidung vom Leib reißt!"_

_Ginny setzte zum Protest an, doch Hermine fuhr unbeirrbar fort: „Davon abgesehen sollte dir seine Flucht noch recht lebhaft in Erinnerung sein. Ja, Flucht. Soweit ich weiß sollten Männer, die jemanden attraktiv finden, nicht das Bedürfnis haben, vor diesem jemand davonzulaufen."_

„_Aber…"_

„_Ich bin nicht fertig! Von diesen ganzen logischen Argumenten abgesehen: Hör auf, meine Chancen bei jemandem auszutesten, mit dem ich weder verkuppelt werden noch sonst irgendetwas will!"_

Ja, gestern Abend hatte Hermine selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren noch richtig überzeugend geklungen.

Doch als sie in diesem Augenblick durch die Tür zum Tanzraum trat, konnte sie sich auf nicht recht viel mehr als die irrationale, unerträgliche Nervosität, die mit jedem Schritt stärker wurde, konzentrieren.

Dass sich Draco bereits unter den wartenden Schülern befand und Snape irritierenderweise neben McGonagall stand machte es um keinen Deut besser.

„Nachdem ich nicht vor habe, mich am Samstag von meinen Schülern blamieren zu lassen, werden wir uns diesmal dem langsamen und dem Wiener Walzer widmen. Und ja, ich erwarte durchaus von Ihnen, dass Sie Professor Trelawneys Gruppe präsentieren, was es wirklich heißt, zu tanzen."

Draco musste sich in die Wange beißen, um nicht breit zu grinsen. Auch wenn McGonagall normalerweise so ruhig und kontrolliert wirkte, ließ sich ihre Abneigung gegen die Wahrsageprofessorin kaum abstreiten.

„Freundlicherweise hat Professor Snape sich bereiterklärt, den heutigen Unterricht zu unterstützen. Nachdem ich meine Augen nicht immer überall haben kann, heißt das also: nehmen Sie sich die Ratschläge des Professors ebenso zu Herzen wie meine. Und nun: Begeben Sie sich bitte in die Ausgangsposition für den langsamen Walzer. Nachdem dieser für keinen hier ein Problem darstellen sollte, dürfen Sie den Tanz gerne mit Figuren Ihrer Wahl ergänzen."

Draco beobachtete, wie die anderen Tanzpaare um einiges weniger schüchtern als beim letzten Mal aufeinander zutraten. Manche schienen sich durch den Kurs bereits anzufreunden.

Manche allerdings nicht.

Widerstrebend richtete er seinen Blick auf seine eigene Partnerin. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er es am Montag geschafft, Hermine noch ein wenig mehr zu verschrecken. Draco gab es nicht gerne zu, aber langsam fehlten ihm die Auseinandersetzungen mit Granger richtig. Sie hatte ihm, wenn sie ihn angeschrien oder attackiert hatte, tatsächlich weniger das Gefühl gegeben ein Monster zu sein.

Obwohl ihm jeder Instinkt davon abriet, trat Draco endlich auf Hermine zu. Gut, sie war immerhin noch nicht davongelaufen. Draco hob seine linke Hand, um sie an ihren Rücken zu legen – und sie wich doch tatsächlich zurück.

Draco schnaubte genervt. „Ja Granger, ich weiß, ich bin der Antichrist und so weiter, aber könntest du bitte still halten?"

„Tut mir leid, war keine Absicht."

Hermine wusste, dass sie sich gerade wie eine Verrückte benahm; das schien sowieso ihre neue Lieblingsbeschäftigung zu werden.

Sie bemerkte, dass Draco keine Anstalten machte, den verbleibenden halben Meter zwischen ihnen zu überwinden. Noch während Hermine überlegte, was er da wohl gerade hinter ihr beobachtete, hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme, viel, viel zu dicht an ihrem Ohr.

„Miss Granger, benötigen Sie eine Extraeinladung?"

Hermine konnte knapp einen entsetzten Aufschrei unterdrückten. Gleichzeitig hatten auch schon ihre Instinkte das Kommando übernommen, und während sich ihr ein leises Quieken entrang, machte Hermine einen Satz nach vorne und klammerte sich an das Erstbeste, das sie in die Hände bekam.

Nach zwei tiefen Atemzügen erkannte sie allerdings, was sie da umklammerte. Oder wen.

Draco wusste im ersten Moment nicht, ob er lachen oder Snape lautstark verfluchen sollte. Einerseits war Hermines Reaktion auf den Zaubertränkeprofessor gerade einfach nur witzig gewesen. Andererseits umschlang sie seinen Oberkörper gerade so fest sie nur konnte.

Während Snape zum nächsten Tanzpaar weiterging, als ob nichts Ungewöhnliches gewesen wäre, schien Hermine endlich aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen und löste ihren Griff.

Bevor sie wieder nervös werden konnte, hatte Draco seinen Arm um sie gelegt und mit der anderen Hand ihre Rechte gefasst. Er versuchte, einfach nichts zu Hermines Schreckhaftigkeit zu sagen, doch sein Mundwinkel zuckte bereits verdächtig – was Hermine natürlich sofort auffiel.

„Wehe du lachst."

Draco versuchte es wirklich, doch ein Blick auf Hermines anklagenden Gesichtsausdruck, und er konnte nicht anders als loszulachen. Natürlich nicht allzu laut, und er versuchte, sein Gesicht dabei ein wenig in Hermines Haaren zu verstecken; hier waren schließlich noch andere Leute. Noch dazu zum Großteil Slytherins, und er hatte einen Ruf zu wahren.

Hermine bemühte sich, ihn möglichst anklagend anzusehen, während endlich die Musik einsetzte. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Draco ganz unauffällig auf den Fuß zu treten, während er immer noch breit grinste.

Irgendwie war es seltsam, wie mühelos sich Hermine mit Draco verstand, sobald er sich nicht wie ein Idiot benahm und ihre Schüchternheit sich ausnahmsweise in Grenzen hielt. Aber sie verzichtete darauf, groß darüber nachzudenken – immerhin machte es gerade zum ersten Mal richtig Spaß, zu tanzen.

„Hast du dich jetzt genug in die Angelegenheiten anderer Leute eingemischt, Severus?", fragte McGonagall spitz, während sie die Arme verschränkte und neben den Zaubertränkeprofessor trat.

Snape wandte seinen Blick nicht von den tanzenden Paaren ab. „Ärgerst du dich darüber, dass ich den Tanz zweier deiner Schüler erheblich verbessert habe, oder darüber, dass du nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen bist?"

McGonagall verdrehte im starken Gegensatz zu ihrem gewohnten, kontrollierten Auftreten genervt die Augen. „Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, den Dingen einfach ihren Lauf zu lassen?"

„Im Sinne von ‚was geschehen soll wird sich irgendwann ergeben'?"

„Ja."

„Ja, habe ich tatsächlich."

McGonagall hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Und zu welchem Schluss bist du gekommen?"

„Dass sieben Jahre erheblich zu wenig Zeit sind, als dass diese Sturköpfe irgendetwas von selbst begreifen könnten."

„Ginny, können wir dann langsam?", jammerte Hermine zum wiederholten Mal. Sie saß nun schon seit einer halben Stunde neben Harry und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete darauf, dass Ginny das Bad verließ.

„Ja ja, gleich…", ertönte sofort die ebenso wiederholte Antwort.

Es war nicht so, dass Hermine es besonders eilig hatte auf den Halloweenball zu gehen. Hinter ihrem Drängen lag eher eine ganz einfache Feststellung: Umso früher sie dort waren, umso früher konnte sie wieder gehen und hätte so den letzten schlimmen Part der Woche überstanden.

Sie hatte beschlossen, dass zwei Stunden Anwesenheit reichen mussten – danach konnte sie getrost verschwinden, ohne dass Ginny es ihr zu lange vorhalten würde.

Soweit der Plan.

Draco ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und musste zugeben, dass die Dekoration wirklich gelungen war. Wie zu erwarten gab es einen Bereich mit Sitzgelegenheiten, genauer gesagt vielen kleinen runden Tischen, um die sich jeweils sechs Stühle befanden. Passend zum Anlass trugen die Tischdecken ein dunkles Grau, das von unregelmäßigen dunkelroten Flecken überzogen war. Darauf standen alte Kerzenleuchter, und natürlich fehlte es nicht an Spinnweben.

Der Saal war magisch vergrößert und ein wenig verändert worden; so reihten sich anstelle der rückwärtigen Wand unheilvoll aussehende, blattlose Bäume, die ihre Äste ab und zu tatsächlich nach den Schülern ausstreckten. Der Wald stellte einen kleinen künstlichen Irrgarten dar, den Hagrid noch mit einigen ungefährlicheren magischen Geschöpfen perfektioniert hatte.

Auch an der linken Wand waren Änderungen vorgenommen worden; in regelmäßigen Abständen befanden sich hier doppelflügelige Terrassentüren, die auf einen großen Außenbereich hinausführten, der von Hecken, Ziersträuchern und einigen Sitzbänken durchzogen war.

Während das Zentrum des Saales zu einer großen Tanzfläche umfunktioniert worden war, befanden sich an der rechten Wand ein schier endloses Buffet, und natürlich die Bühne.

Draco kannte den Namen der Band nicht, war aber positiv von ihr überrascht. Er hatte irgendwie befürchtet, die Professoren würden sich für ein klassisches Streichquartett oder etwas in die Richtung entscheiden. Nicht, dass er generell etwas gegen klassische Musik hätte, ganz im Gegenteil – sie passte nur nicht zum Anlass.

Bei den Instrumenten auf der Bühne handelte es sich allerdings tatsächlich um Streichinstrumente, genauer gesagt um vier Celli und zwei Violinen, die von einer Sängerin unterstützt wurden. Die Songs ließen sich nicht wirklich in ein Genre einordnen; von ruhigen Balladen bis hin zu Heavy Metal schien alles vertreten zu sein.

Draco konzentrierte sich wieder auf die umstehenden Slytherins. Auch wenn er seine eigene Maske verabscheute, musste er sich eingestehen, dass die meisten ziemlich gut gelungen waren und auch Madam Malkins und die Weasley-Zwillinge ganze Arbeit geleistet hatten.

Pansy, die sich zu seiner Linken befand, trug eine durchsichtige, schwarze Halbmaske, die mit filigranen, dunklen Mustern geschmückt war. Draco war erst ein wenig verwirrt gewesen, als sie sie begeistert als Spinnenmaske bezeichnet hatte, bis er bemerkt hatte, dass in regelmäßigen Abständen kleine Spinnen hervor krabbelten, das Muster an einer Stelle weiter sponnen oder ein wenig veränderten, und einen Augenblick später wieder in ihrem blonden, hochgesteckten Haar verschwanden.

Passend zu Pansys Augen hatte Madam Malkins ihr ein nachtblaues, bodenlanges Kleid geschneidert, und die Weasleys hatten das ganze durch ellbogenlange Handschuhe ergänzt, die der Machart der Maske glichen und dieselben magischen Spinnen beherbergten.

Draco selbst hatte sich eigentlich für einen klassischen, schwarzen Festumhang entschieden, doch nach einem kurzen Blick und einem Kopfschütteln, das keinen Widerspruch duldete, hatte Madam Malkins ihn einfach in einen Anzug ihrer Wahl gesteckt. Einen Muggelanzug. Und das wirklich Schlimme daran war… Draco fand ihn großartig.

Es handelte sich dabei um einen silbergrauen Dreiteiler, zu dem Madam Malkins ein schwarzes Hemd und eine dunkelgraue, schmale Krawatte kombiniert hatte. Dass diese Kleidung seiner Hausfarbe entsprach und seine Figur bei weitem besser zur Geltung brachte als ein weiter Festumhang gefiel Draco an sich schon recht gut. Doch war das genug, um einen Malfoy dazu zu bringen, einen Muggelanzug zu tragen? Natürlich nicht. Der Grund für Dracos Begeisterung war das letzte Accessoire: ein Fedora. Oder, wie Draco im Gegensatz zu Madam Malkins simpel gesagt hätte, ein Hut in der Farbe seines Anzugs, der einfach perfekt war, um unpassende Tierohren vor neugierigen Blicken zu verstecken.

Blaise hatte sich entgegen Dracos lautstarkem Protest sofort von der Muggelkleidung begeistern lassen – es war neu, es war anders, Blaise musste es haben. Zumindest solange es seine Aufmerksamkeitsspanne zuließ.

Inzwischen hatte er das Jackett, die Fliege und den Kummerbund seines schwarzen, klassischen Smokings, der von den Weasleys mit unzähligen Katzenkratzern verziert worden war, irgendwo im Raum verloren.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf Dracos Gesicht, während er seinen Freund beobachtete, der mit offenem Hemd und einer Patil Schwester an jedem Arm dastand. Die Mischung Alkohol und Blaise war eine interessante Sache. Normalerweise sahen die Frauen in dem dunkelhaarigen Slytherin einen netten Kerl, der allerdings ein wenig zu verrückt, um einiges zu hyperaktiv und prinzipiell fröhlich war. Wodurch ihnen ein paar andere Tatsachen entgingen.

Versorgte man Blaise allerdings mit einer ausreichenden Menge Alkohol, wurde er ruhiger, neigte dazu, sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen und begann, mit erstaunlichem Selbstbewusstsein und unverschämtem Erfolg herum zu flirten.

Draco richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Sektglas in seiner Hand und nippte nachdenklich daran. Schmeckte irgendwie eigenartig. Aber egal.

Er würde sich für diesen Abend wohl einen anderen Trinkpartner suchen müssen. Vielleicht würde er auch einfach früh von der Party verschwinden… Er war heute ohnehin nicht wirklich in Feierlaune.

Das verwunderte Flüstern einiger anderer Slytherins riss Draco schließlich aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hey, sieh mal…"

„Das kann doch nicht-"

Draco wandte sich neugierig um.

Eine kleine Gruppe Gryffindors hatte gerade den Saal betreten. Zuerst hatte Draco Ginny Weasley bemerkt, die mit ihrer glänzenden, goldenen Haut und ihrem weißen, bodenlangen Kleid im griechischen Stil sofort aus der Menge hervorstach. Dahinter befanden sich zwei Männer, die zwar durch ihre bemitleidenswerten Masken, eine Snapekarikatur und ein Kürbis, nicht identifizierbar waren, bei denen es sich aber mit Sicherheit um Potter und Weasley handelte.

Und dann machte der Kürbiskopf ein paar weitere Schritte die Treppe hinunter und gab den Blick auf sie frei.

Hermine trug schwarze Stilettos, die zwar im ersten Moment einfach wirkten, sich im zweiten allerdings dank ihrer dunkelroten Sohlen als Blickfang entpuppten.

Draco hielt abrupt inne, während sein Blick ihre langen, schlanken Beine hochwanderte, die sonst fast immer von ihrem Schulumhang bedeckt, jetzt aber erst ab Mitte der Oberschenkel von einem weiten, schwarzen Tüllrock verhüllt wurden.

Draco vergaß völlig, dass ihn die Frage, welcher der beiden Männer wohl Potter und welcher Weasley war, eben noch beschäftigt hatte. Überhaupt vergaß er gerade ziemlich viel, zum Beispiel, seinen Mund wieder zu schließen.

An ihren schmalen Hüften war der Tüll kürzer und unregelmäßiger, um den Übergang zur engen, schwarzen Corsage zu verbergen. Auf dieser befanden sich ebenfalls schwarze, matt glänzende Muster, die einem unaufmerksamen Beobachter wahrscheinlich gar nicht aufgefallen wären. Am oberen Rand der Corsage war eine sehr schmale Borte aus Tüll, die die Aufmerksamkeit auf das Dekolleté lenkte.

Draco spürte, dass ihm sein Glas langsam aus den Fingern rutschte, aber auch das unangenehme Klirren, als es am Boden zersplitterte, spielte überhaupt keine Rolle.

Hermines Maske bestand im Prinzip aus dunkler Schminke. Vage dem schwarzen Bereich um die Augen eines Schwanes nachempfunden, begann die Bemalung an beiden Seiten des Nasenrückens mit einem schmalen Strich, der sich bis hoch zu den Brauen erstreckte und über die Augenlider zu einem Muster aus schwarz, weiß und grau mit vereinzelten roten Akzenten ausbreitete, um dann in einer nach oben geschwungenen Spitze an den Schläfen zu enden. Zusätzlich trugen ihre Lippen ein dunkles Rot, ihr Haar, das zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden war, schien um einige Nuancen dunkler zu sein als gewöhnlich und ihre Augen wirkten manchmal fast rötlich.

Als sich Hermine, inzwischen in der Mitte des Saals angekommen, zu einem ihrer Begleiter umwandte, fielen Draco noch zwei schmale, rote Einschnitte an ihren Schulterblättern auf, aus denen sich gerade eine einzelne, schwarze Feder löste.

Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was diese Verkleidung darstellen sollte – er wusste nur, dass er völlig neben sich stand und seine verfluchten Fellohren einen neuen Grad an Peinlichkeit erreicht hatten.

Ginny steuerte sofort mit schon fast beunruhigend guter Laune das nahe Ende des Buffettisches an, um für sich und Hermine die ersten Getränke zu besorgen. Als sie die beachtliche Schülertraube, die sich dort bereits gebildet hatte, bemerkte, hielt sie allerdings abrupt inne.

„Das kann ja ewig dauern…", murmelte sie leise.

„Könnte es, Schwesterherz.", ertönte zu ihrer Rechten Freds Stimme.

Ginny wandte sich mit hochgezogener Braue zu ihm um, und erblickte an seiner Seite natürlich auch gleich George.

„Wir wollten ausnahmsweise nette Brüder sein, wo wir dich schon so selten sehen, und nachdem wir wissen, wie lange du im Bad brauchen kannst und dass hier echt die Hölle los ist…", fuhr Fred fort.

„Haben wir schon mal Aperitifs für die Ladies bereitgehalten.", beendete George den angefangenen Satz seines Bruders, während er zwei Gläser, gefüllt mit tiefroter Fruchtbowle, hinter seinem Rücken hervorzauberte.

Ginny verschränkte misstrauisch die Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Seit wann seid ihr ohne bösen Hintergedanken so aufmerksam."

Fred sah seinen Bruder anklagend an. „Siehst du, ich hab's dir gesagt."

„Ja, tut mir leid, du hattest wieder einmal recht. Ginny, die beiden Getränke waren ehrlich gesagt sowieso nicht für dich gedacht, sondern für die noch nicht entdeckten, hoffentlich heißen Mädels, die wir uns heute aufreißen werden. Wir haben dich nur vorbeikommen sehen und wollten tatsächlich freundlich sein. Mein Fehler. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich such' mal weiter…" Während er gesprochen hatte, hatte sich George schon umgedreht und prüfend die umstehenden Schülerinnen betrachtet.

Ginny wusste, dass ihre Brüder nicht leicht aufgaben, wenn sie etwas vor hatten. Eigentlich nie. Also beeilte sie sich, George und Fred einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wangen zu drücken und ihnen mit einem hastigen „Danke!" die Gläser abzunehmen.

Hermine sah sich nervös um und zupfte zum wiederholten Mal an ihrem Kleid herum. Sie stand inmitten einiger anderer Gryffindors, die sich unterhielten, tranken und offensichtlich Spaß hatten. Hermine fühlte sich gewaltig fehl am Platz, und irgendwie… beobachtet.

Sie war entgegen der vielen Vorurteile ihr gegenüber kein Spielverderber, der bei Partys immer nur in der Ecke herum hockte und nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Ganz im Gegenteil, und das hatte Hermine bei der ersten Hausparty auch zu Genüge bewiesen.

Aber die Situation hier überforderte sie ein wenig. Sie fühlte sich unwohl in ihrer Kleidung, war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Schminke nun gut oder lächerlich aussah, und zeigte für ihren Geschmack entschieden zu viel Haut.

Gerade, als Hermine kehrt machen und lieber gleich wieder verschwinden wollte, hatte Ginny sich einen Weg durch die Masse gebahnt und drückte ihr mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf den Lippen ein Bowleglas in die Hand.

„Du siehst aus, als bräuchtest du etwas zum Festhalten.", stellte sie zwinkernd fest.

Hermine nickte dankbar und trank erst mal einen Schluck.

Ginny musterte sie prüfend. „Du würdest am liebsten im Boden versinken, oder?"

Hermine seufzte. „Ja, das trifft es ziemlich genau."

„Aber warum? Du siehst fabelhaft aus!"

Hermine lächelte schwach. Ginny hatte sich in ihrem Eifer wirklich selbst übertroffen. Seit Hermine ihr in den Ferien den Film Black Swan aufgedrängt und Ginny damit in die Welt des Muggelfernsehens eingeweiht hatte, war sie absolut begeistert und beim Anblick von Hermines Maske natürlich nicht mehr aufzuhalten gewesen. Hermine war sich nur nicht sicher, ob sie die Richtige für dieses Kostüm war.

Ginny legte kurz die goldene Stirn in Falten, bevor sie einen Entschluss fasste. „Trink aus.", befahl sie schlicht.

Blaise klopfte seinem blonden Freund lachend auf die Schulter. „Hey, alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

Draco schüttelte geistesabwesend den Kopf, fügte dann aber ein knappes Nicken hinzu. „Ja. Warum fragst du?"

„Weil du dein Glas kaputt gemacht hast und wirkst, als hättest du gerade deinen ersten Geist gesehen."

Draco zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und wandte sich kurz zum Buffet um, um ein neues Glas zu nehmen. „Kann ja mal passieren."

Blaise zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und sah sich nach seinen beiden Begleiterinnen um, die er in den letzten Minuten, ohne es bemerkt zu haben, verloren haben musste. Statt den Patil Schwestern entdeckte er allerdings zwei andere hübsche Frauen, die geradewegs auf sie zu hielten.

Kurz überlegte er, ob er Draco darauf aufmerksam machen sollte, entschied aber dann, dass ihm das zu viele Fluchtmöglichkeiten offen lassen würde.

Stattdessen setzte er ein ziemlich Blaise-untypisches, charmantes Lächeln auf und breitete seine Arme einladend aus, um Ginny mit einer Umarmung zu begrüßen.

Hermine gab ein überraschtes „Uph!" von sich, als sie gegen die plötzlich innehaltende Ginny prallte. Verwundert musterte sie ihre Freundin. „Was ist los?"

Ginny zwinkerte einige Male und strich sich irritiert eine Haarsträhne hinter einen ihrer Schnatzflügel. Sie hatte Hermine, die inzwischen durch zwei weitere Gläser Punsch sichtlich entspannt war, gar nicht wirklich gehört.

Vor ihr stand ein Mann mit schwarzem, unverschämt perfekt zerstrubbeltem Haar und faszinierenden, goldenen Augen. Seine Katzenohren schienen ihn seltsamerweise fast noch interessanter zu machen, und der Oberkörper, der aufgrund seines offenen Hemdes zu sehen war, war einfach… Das konnte doch unmöglich Blaise sein!

Ginny atmete tief durch und bemühte sich darum, sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Sie fühlte sich ironisch an Draco erinnert, den sie vorhin noch beobachtet hatte, während ihm Hermines Auftritt den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hatte.

Mit einem angestrengt wirkenden Grinsen auf den Lippen legte sie die letzten Meter zurück und ließ sich kurz von Blaise in die Arme schließen, um dann hastig zwei Schritte zurück zu machen, während sie sich leicht schwindlig fühlte.

Ginny räusperte sich und fügte dann ein knappes „Hey." hinzu.

„Hallo.", erwiderte Blaise leise, während dieses irritierende, kleine Lächeln weiter über seine Züge schlich. Blaises Augen wanderten auf eine Art ihren Körper entlang, die Ginny kurz daran zweifeln ließ, ob sie wirklich etwas an hatte.

Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Draco, nur um ihn in einer Verfassung zu finden, die ihrer nicht ganz unähnlich sein zu schien. Sie fragte sich, warum er die Krempe seines Hutes so betont unauffällig zurechtrückte, dass es schon wieder auffällig war.

Nachdem Draco sichtlich abgelenkt war, Hermine es vorzog in ihr Glas zu starren und die Stille langsam peinlich war, beschloss Ginny ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Irgendein Gespräch.

Sie deutete vage in Blaises Richtung und fragte mit betont unbeteiligter Stimme: „Was ist mit dem Rest deines Anzugs passiert?"

Während Blaise seinen Mund öffnete um zu antworten, trat Parvati wieder aus der Menge hervor und schmiegte sich mädchenhaft kichernd an seinen Arm, während sich Lavender an seiner anderen Seite positionierte. Verwundert schloss Blaise seinen Mund und hatte auch schon wieder vergessen, dass er etwas sagen wollen hatte.

„Hey, auch wieder da.", stellte er grinsend fest, während er seine Arme um die beiden legte. Dass Padma durch Lavender ausgewechselt worden war, war ihm dabei ziemlich egal. Genaugenommen war ihm bei diesen Masken nicht einmal wirklich klar, wer darunter steckte.

Ginny musterte die beiden von oben bis unten. Über ihre Kleider war nicht viel zu sagen – weil von dem in Lavenders Fall blassgrünen und bei Parvati dunkelblauen Stoff ganz einfach nicht viel da war. Ginny konnte Lavenders Worte zum Thema ‚andere Häuser besser kennenlernen', die schon ewig her zu sein schienen, fast in ihrem Kopf hören. Und in ebendiesem machte es plötzlich Klick.

Sie spürte zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung immer stärker werdende Eifersucht in sich hochkochen, während ihr Blick auf Blaises Hand lag, die gerade über Lavenders Hüfte strich.

„Blaise?"

Von ihrem sanften Ton neugierig gemacht, richtete Blaise seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Ginny, deren Ausschnitt plötzlich einige Zentimeter tiefer zu sein schien, während sie eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte gestützt hatte und mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag fortfuhr: „Was hältst du davon, tanzen zu gehen?"

Der Angesprochene nickte nur stumm und löste automatisch seine Arme von den beiden Frauen neben ihm.

Aber Parvati hatte nicht vor, so leicht aufzugeben. „Hey, was-"

„Deine Meinung interessiert hier keinen.", unterbrach sie Ginny in zuckersüßem Ton, während sie Blaise kurzerhand am Kragen mit sich zog.

Die restlichen Vier starrten ihnen mit ähnlich erstaunten Mienen hinterher.

Draco fragte sich langsam, ob fassungslos Dreinsehen seine Aufgabe des Abends war. Allerdings hatte es diesmal etwas Gutes – Ginnys Auftritt hatte ihn weit genug durcheinander gebracht, dass die ungewohnte Nervosität, die ihn bisher verfolgt hatte, ein erträgliches Maß erreicht hatte.

Er fragte sich, was heute mit ihm los war. Draco war nicht nervös. Nie. Aber seit Hermine den Saal betreten hatte, schlug sein Herz in Rekordtempo, während seine Hände unaufhörlich zitterten und er es irgendwie kaum noch schaffte, seinen Gesprächspartnern in die Augen zu sehen. Verdammt noch mal, ein Malfoy senkte doch nicht den Blick!

Aber gleichzeitig empfand er das widersinnige Bedürfnis, den Zustand schlimmer zu machen, indem er sich Hermine näherte, die gerade versuchte, Blaise und Ginny zwischen den anderen Tanzpaaren zu erkennen. „Beeindruckend.", stellte er schlicht fest.

Hermine warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. „Was meinst du?"

„Ginnys Entschlossenheit.", erwiderte Draco, während er konzentriert seine Schuhspitzen betrachtete.

Hermine lachte leise. „Ja, Konkurrenz kann erstaunlich motivierend sein."

Draco musterte sie nachdenklich.

„Wohl eher frustrierend.", mischte sich Lavender ein, die unter ihren Efeuranken vor sich hin schmollte, und sogleich zu einem Jammer-Monolog ansetzte.

Ungefähr in der Mitte der nicht allzu vollen Tanzfläche angekommen, legte Blaise wie selbstverständlich seine Hände auf Ginnys Hüften und zog sie an sich.

„Welche Tänze seid ihr im Anfängerkurs schon durchgegangen?", fragte er, während er kurz überlegte, was zu dem aktuellen Lied überhaupt möglich war.

Ginny wich automatisch einen Schritt zurück. „Ich glaube, das mit dem Tanzen war doch keine so gute Idee."

„Okay…"

Ihr Blick war auf Blaises Oberkörper fixiert, während Ginny sich davon zu erholen versuchte, ihm gerade wieder so nahe gewesen zu sein. Was hatte sie dabei geritten, ihn auf die Tanzfläche zu zerren? Sie konnte doch kaum tanzen und sollte in Anbetracht der Wirkung, die Blaise heute auf sie hatte, einen Mindestabstand einhalten.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, dass sich ihnen eine Schülerin ohne Partner näherte – ohne es wirklich zu wollen trat Ginny wieder einen Schritt nach vorne und hörte sich zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung sagen: „Anders überlegt."

Rons Augen wurden immer größer, während er Harry wiederholt am Ärmel zupfte. Dieser schien allerdings vollauf damit beschäftigt zu sein, Michael anzustarren. Ron vermutete, dass Harry ihn anlächelte, was aber durch seinen Kürbiskopf wahrscheinlich nur für jemanden wie Luna klar ersichtlich war.

„Harry!", fauchte Ron schließlich aufgebracht.

Der Dunkelhaarige zuckte überrascht zusammen. „Ähm, ja?"

„Du weißt, auch wenn du erst etwas verspätet damit herausgerückt hast, und wahrscheinlich auch nur weil ich es sonst von Ginny erfahren hätte, was ja eigentlich ziemlich mies war… Äh, was wollte ich sagen?" Ron schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Also, du weißt, ich find das mit Michael total okay, aber…"

„Schh! Was wenn dich jemand hört!"

„Aber", fuhr Ron unbeirrt fort, „ignorier mich bitte nicht. Zumindest für fünf Minuten."

„Okay. Entschuldige. Ich hör dir zu."

„Ja nein um mich geht's eigentlich gerade nicht."

„Sondern?"

„Kannst du Hermine sehen?"

Harry wandte sich, inzwischen neugierig, um. Allerdings war es etwas schwieriger, ihre Freundin zu entdecken, wenn ihre Lockenmähne tatsächlich einmal gezähmt war. „Nein… Wo ist sie? Meinst du sie steckt in Schwierigkeiten oder warum fragst du? Ich denke du musst dir um Hermine wirklich keine…"

Ron deutete mit anklagendem Blick – was ihm aufgrund seiner Maske beeindruckend gut gelang – in Richtung Tanzfläche, an deren Rand Harry Hermine ausmachen konnte, wie sie mit einem Glas dastand und die Tanzpaare beobachtete. Neben Malfoy. Der sich mit ihr unterhielt.

„…Sorgen machen?", beendete Harry seinen Satz unsicher.

Ron seufzte genervt. „Nachdem du immer noch den Kürbisgrinser am Kopf hast, könntest du mir bitte deine Reaktion beschreiben?"

„Komm mit.", erwiderte Harry knapp und bahnte sich auch schon einen Weg durch die Menge. Es gab schließlich nur eine Möglichkeit, wie man reagieren konnte, wenn die beste Freundin von einem Slytherin terrorisiert wurde.

Es hatte nicht lang gedauert bis Lavender sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte – sogar sie bemerkte irgendwann, dass sie unerwünscht war.

Draco wusste, dass es viel vernünftiger gewesen wäre, ebenfalls zu verschwinden. Er wollte schließlich nicht, dass wieder irgendetwas seltsames passierte. Er wollte Granger aus dem Weg gehen.

Andererseits…

Was würde es schon ändern, fünf Minuten mit ihr zu reden?

„Tja, also…", murmelte er, während er ihr Profil musterte, „Wie gefällt dir der Ball bisher?"

Hermine sah ihn kurz überrascht an, um dann weiter Blaise und Ginny zu beobachten. Er sprach tatsächlich mit ihr. Immer noch. Freiwillig. „Ich finde das alles hier an sich sehr gelungen, aber… Ganz ehrlich, ich fühl mich wahnsinnig unwohl."

„Warum?"

Hermine lachte kurz auf. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich habe gerade mal halb so viel Kleidung an wie ich eigentlich sollte. Und ich werde nervös, wenn mich die Leute dauernd anstarren… Vielleicht machen die das, weil ich lächerlich aussehe und es nicht merke."

„Oder weil du heute Abend alle anderen in den Schatten stellst."

Dracos Wangen färbten sich langsam rosa, während er sich einem Herzinfarkt nahe fühlte. Er hatte nicht vor gehabt, das laut zu sagen! Er hatte es doch eigentlich nur gedacht! Was war los mit ihm?

„Aus dem Weg!", bellte Ron, während er durch die Schülermasse schritt und im Stillen die erschrockene Reaktion genoss, bevor die Umstehenden feststellten, dass er nicht der richtige Snape war.

Zugegeben, er hatte sich anfangs nicht mit seiner Maske anfreunden können – aber man konnte nicht bestreiten, dass sie praktisch war und für einige Lacher sorgte.

Kurz ließ sich Ron von der eigentlich ernsten Situation ablenken und fügte hinzu: „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil Sie sich ganz eindeutig am langsamsten zur Seite bewegen. Und Hundert Punkte für Slytherin, weil ich heute noch nicht ungerecht genug war."

„Lassen Sie mich raten.", erklang plötzlich eine unangenehm vertraute Stimme, „Aufgrund des Mangels an gesundem Menschenverstand… Mr. Weasley?"

Ron schluckte hörbar und wandte sich zaghaft zum Sprecher um.

Hermine dachte zuerst, sie hätte sich verhört – doch ein Blick auf Dracos scharlachrotes Gesicht war genug Bestätigung.

„Ich… Äh… Danke?", stotterte sie verwirrt.

Betretenes Schweigen breitete sich aus.

„Der Anzug steht dir auch ziemlich gut.", erwiderte Hermine schließlich mit einem schüchternen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dann legte sie unvermittelt ihren Kopf schief und fragte: „Aber was versteckst du eigentlich unter diesem Hut?"

„Nichts.", antwortete Draco automatisch, dankbar für den Themenwechsel.

Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme. „Glaubst du, man hält mich für so klug, nur weil ich Bücher auswendig lernen kann? Ich seh doch, dass du dauernd an der Krempe herumspielst, als müsstest du überprüfen, ob der Hut noch da ist. Und abgesehen von deinen Augen kann ich nicht viel Verkleidung an dir erkennen."

Draco begann, in seinem Kopf alle unkreativen Ausreden durchzugehen, die ihm im Moment einfielen.

Hermine grinste breit. „Willst du riskieren, dass ich ihn dir hier vor aller Welt abnehme?"

Sein schockierter Gesichtsausdruck brachte Hermine dazu, begeistert loszulachen.

„Ähm, okay, was hältst du davon: Du lässt den Hut, wo er ist, wenn ich dir verrate, was ich verstecke."

Hermine nickte kurz, schüttelte aber im nächsten Moment den Kopf. „Nein nein nein. Ich will es nicht nur wissen, ich will es sehen."

Draco bedachte sie mit einem finsteren Blick, was Hermine nur wieder ein strahlendes Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte.

Schließlich seufzte er resigniert. „Schön. Aber nicht hier drin." Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und nickte schließlich in Richtung des verzauberten Waldes.

Hermine wollte gerade los gehen, als ihr auf einmal Harry den Weg versperrte. „Mine! Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Snape ist gerade dabei, Ron rauszuwerfen.", erklärte er außer Atem. Draco ignorierte er dabei völlig.

Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen und wurde auch schon von Harry in die entsprechende Richtung davongezogen.

Draco sah ihr noch eine Weile hinterher und fragte sich, ob er sich nicht eigentlich darüber freuen sollte, Hermines Neugier entgangen zu sein. Stattdessen empfand er ein wenig Frust und Zorn, dass dieser Kürbiskopf, der Stimme nach Potter, sie ihm einfach so weggenommen hatte.

Am Anfang war Ginny ein wenig irritiert gewesen – inzwischen war sie mehr als beunruhigt. Statt, wie in den Übungsstunden, konzentriert auf ihre Füße zu starren um ihren Tanzpartner nicht zu gefährden, presste sie sich eng an Blaise und beobachtete die Tänzerinnen in der näheren Umgebung misstrauisch.

Sie benahm sich nicht nur völlig übertrieben. Sie konnte auch nichts dagegen tun, obwohl sie sich der Situation völlig bewusst war.

Langsam hatte Ginny eine Vermutung, was der Grund für ihr Verhalten sein konnte. Oder besser, wer. Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich zunehmend.

Das Lied endete. Eigentlich hatte Ginny schnell wieder ein wenig mehr Abstand zwischen sich und Blaise bringen wollen, aber stattdessen ließ sie ihn seinen Arm um sie legen und sich von der Tanzfläche führen.

Hastig ging sie ihre wenigen Möglichkeiten durch und zog Blaise schließlich in Richtung Ausgang.

Er musterte sie erst überrascht, dann mit einem suggestiven Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Ginny seufzte genervt, während sie die automatisch folgende Gänsehaut zu ignorieren versuchte. „Komm einfach mit…"

„Professor Snape!", rief Hermine übertrieben fröhlich und unterbrach damit wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal seit sie in Hogwarts war einen ihrer Lehrer.

Der Angesprochene wandte sich sichtlich widerstrebend von Ron ab, dem er gerade noch kreativste Strafmöglichkeiten angedroht hatte. „Miss Granger. Womit habe ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit verdient?"

Hermine ließ sich nicht von dem eindeutig genervten Unterton in seiner Stimme ablenken. Sie war langsam dankbar für ihren angetrunkenen Zustand – sonst hätte sie nie den Mut aufgebracht, mit Snape zu diskutieren. Was sie gleich versuchen musste. Harry hatte die beiden währenddessen mit einigem Abstand umrundet, um nun Ron am Ärmel zu zupfen und ihm mit einigen knappen Gesten seine Fluchtmöglichkeit klar zu machen.

„Ich weiß, Professor, Ron hat sich mit Sicherheit wieder einmal unbedacht und unmöglich verhalten, aber Sie müssen bitte bedenken, dass er nichts für seine Maske kann. Er hat sie sich nicht ausgesucht und war sicher nicht darauf aus, Ihren Zorn auf sich zu richten, und außerdem…"

Snape hatte sich über die Jahre für eine ganz einfache Methode entschieden, Grangers Wortschwall zu ertragen. Als er nun in einiger Entfernung seinen Patensohn erblickte, der unfähig schien, seinen Blick von der Gryffindor abzuwenden, blendete er ihre Stimme einfach aus, hörte sie gar nicht mehr.

Stattdessen beobachtete er irritiert, wie Draco erst ein paar Schritte auf sie zu machte, scheinbar entschlossen, dann abrupt stehen blieb, die Stirn in Falten legte, leicht den Kopf schüttelte und den Rückweg antrat – nur um nach Sekunden wieder inne zu halten um Granger zunehmend verärgert anzustarren.

Nachdem sein Sozialprojekt gerade wirkte, als würde es von selbst in Fahrt kommen, entschied sich Snape dazu, sich vorerst nicht einzumischen. Allmählich wurde ihm Grangers unaufhaltsamer Monolog wieder bewusst.

Draco machte sich langsam ernsthafte Sorgen um seine Psyche. Er wusste, dass er nicht besonders betrunken war, und er wusste auch, dass er in alkoholisiertem Zustand nicht zu unkontrolliertem Stalking neigte; aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab, sich weit von Granger zu entfernen, während ihn seine rationale Seite davon abhielt, bei Fuß zu gehen.

Was sollte er tun? Sich gewaltsam von ihrem Anblick losreißen und den restlichen Abend in seinem Zimmer verbringen, darauf hoffend, dass es einfach wieder besser werden würde?

Ja, wahrscheinlich sollte er genau das tun. Doch Draco war nicht besonders gut darin, vernünftig zu handeln.

Snape hatte nun schon mehrfach dazu angesetzt, etwas zu sagen; doch an diesem Tag schien Hermine wirklich in Fahrt zu sein, also wandte er ihr nach ein paar weiteren, völlig überflüssigen Argumenten einfach den Rücken zu, um sich dem hoffentlich immer noch eingeschüchterten Weasley zu widmen.

Beziehungsweise, um zu erkennen, dass da kein Weasley mehr war. Snape schnaubte verärgert. Eigentlich hätte er diesen simplen Trick durchschauen müssen, doch sein eigener Patensohn hatte ihn unbeabsichtigt abgelenkt.

Hermine machte einen empörten Laut. Sie hatte vorher schon das Gefühl gehabt, nicht Snapes völlige Aufmerksamkeit zu haben, vor allem, als er begonnen hatte, einen Punkt hinter ihr anzustarren. Aber dass er sie jetzt so komplett ignorierte…

Bevor sie ihren nur im angetrunkenen Zustand Sinn ergebenden Unmut äußern und sich damit eindeutig in Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte, spürte Hermine, wie sich eine Hand um die ihre schloss.

Überrascht drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und begegnete Dracos ungewohnt spitzbübischem Grinsen, bevor er sie kurzerhand durch die Menge davonzog.

Snape wandte sich nun wieder Hermine zu – beziehungsweise der Stelle, an der die junge Hexe einen Moment zuvor noch gestanden hatte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick entgleisten ihm die Gesichtszüge, dann hatte er auch schon die gewohnt griesgrämige Miene aufgesetzt.

Sein Blick huschte kurz nach rechts und links – Snape hoffte inständig, dass keiner seiner Kollegen den Vorfall mit angesehen hatte.

„Wenn ich euch erwische…", murmelte er leise, wenn auch nicht leise genug, um nicht einigen nahe stehenden Schülern beinahe einen Herzinfarkt zu bereiten.

Dann bemerkte Snape jedoch zwei bekannte Gestalten, die sich zielstrebig dem verzauberten Wald näherten, und beschloss, dass unmittelbare Rache ausnahmsweise gar nicht in seinem Interesse lag.

Fred grinste selbstzufrieden und belohnte sich mit einem großen Schluck Butterbier, während er und sein Zwillingsbruder Snape beim davon Stolzieren zusahen.

Im nächsten Augenblick schob sich ein Gesicht, das ihn trotz der unmenschlichen Farbe unangenehm an das seiner Mutter erinnerte, in sein Blickfeld und brachte ihn dazu, sich ordentlich zu verschlucken.

Während er hustete und George ihm auf den Rücken klopfte, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, ersetzte Ginny ihren mehr als wütenden Gesichtsausdruck durch ein zuckersüßes Lächeln.

Es erreichte ihre Augen nicht, und George begann, unauffällig hinter seinen Bruder zurückzuweichen.

„Fred. George."

Fred räusperte sich, hustete ein letztes Mal halbherzig und erwiderte langsam: „Ginny?"

Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte Ginny festgestellt, dass ihr seltsames Verhalten mit zunehmendem Abstand von Blaise nachließ; allerdings hatte dieser Umstand Platz für jede Menge Zorn geschaffen.

Sie hatte sich schon ausgemalt, wie sie den beiden nun vor versammelter Mannschaft die Köpfe abreißen würde, doch trotz ihrer alles andere als ruhigen Verfassung waren Ginnys Gedanken überraschend klar; sie vermutete, dass man das Hermines Einfluss zuschreiben konnte.

Statt also sofort laut zu werden, wurde Ginnys Grinsen nur noch breiter und die Gesichter ihrer Brüder beängstigter, bis sie schließlich knapp befahl: „Mitkommen."

„Ich war gerade mitten in einer Diskussion!", protestierte Hermine, sobald sie sich weit genug von ihrer Verblüffung erholt hatte, um überhaupt einen vernünftigen Satz zu formulieren.

Draco zog sie unbeirrt tiefer in den Wald hinein und lachte leise. „Nein, du warst gerade dabei, dir mit einer lächerlichen Aktion völlig überflüssigen Ärger einzuhandeln."

Sie machte abrupt halt und zog ihre Hand zurück, um beide Arme abwehrend zu verschränken. „Du stellst meinen – nebenbei bemerkt sehr erfolgreichen – Versuch, einem Freund zu helfen, gerade als ziemlich dumm hin, wenn ich das recht verstehe."

Draco wandte sich nach ihr um und widerstand nur knapp dem Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen. So war das eigentlich nicht geplant gewesen. Aber worin hatte sein Plan überhaupt bestanden? Er konnte sich plötzlich nicht mehr erinnern.

„Wenn Snape Weaslebee drankriegen will kann er das doch immer noch, ihr habt es einfach nur hinausgezögert. Davon abgesehen verstehe ich sowieso nicht, warum du sofort springst wenn dieser Versager in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten steckt, es ist ja nicht so als wäre er nicht meistens selbst schuld."

Hermine warf genervt die Arme in die Luft. „Woher kommt dieser irrationale Hass auf Ron? Hat er dir jemals etwas getan?"

Als Ginny die Tür des Klassenzimmers geräuschvoll hinter ihnen schloss, war George sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihr letztes Stündlein geschlagen hatte. Sie würde sie foltern und ausbluten lassen.

Allerdings entdeckte er anstelle von Mordwerkzeugen nur einen offenbar bewusstlosen Blaise, der wenige Meter vor ihnen auf dem Boden lag.

Bevor er danach fragen konnte, erklärte Ginny schlicht: „Mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen als ihm einen Fluch an den Hals zu jagen. Er wird bald wieder aufwachen."

Dann baute sie sich drohend vor den Beiden auf, immer darauf bedacht, ihnen keine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu lassen. „Also."

„Also?", erwiderte Fred ein wenig unsicher.

„Entweder, ihr erzählt von selbst, oder ich werde euch dazu bringen."

George nickte bereitwillig. „Sag uns, was du wissen willst."

„Was habt ihr mit mir gemacht?" Ginny konnte ihre Stimme nur mit Mühe unter Kontrolle halten; am liebsten hätte sie die ganze Zeit geschrien, aber sie wusste, dass das nicht von besonders großem Nutzen gewesen wäre.

„Es ist ein Liebestrank.", seufzte Fred nach einigen schweigsamen Sekunden.

„Und wie wirkt er?"

„Naja…", begann Fred zögernd. George übernahm mit einem entschuldigenden Grinsen: „Das wissen wir nicht so genau."

„Was?" Ja, nun war es Ginnys Meinung nach durchaus angebracht, lauter zu werden.

„Wir wollten ihn testen."

„Keine Sorge, wir wissen, dass er ungefährlich ist! Er gaukelt niemandem Liebe vor, wo nichts ist…"

„…der Trank verstärkt ganz einfach Zuneigung."

Ginny schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Ich kann euch versichern, ich bin Blaise ganz bestimmt nicht zugeneigt."

„Ja, wie gesagt, wir wissen nicht viel darüber, das hier sollte eine Art Beta-Phase werden. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, welche Form von Zuneigung da sein muss, damit es wirkt, oder in welchem Ausmaß sich das Empfinden des Betroffenen verändert."

„Oder ob überhaupt etwas passiert, das hatten wir auch schon."

Ginny hatte inzwischen die Augen geschlossen und bemühte sich, gleichmäßig zu atmen, um ihren Brüdern nicht gleich die Köpfe abzureißen. Sie sparte sich die Frage nach einem Grund – so ein Produkt war in ihrem Laden nicht verkäuflich, das wusste sie, und bei Fred und George war meistens ‚weil sie es konnten' alles, das sie an Grund brauchten.

Schließlich fragte sie betont ruhig: „Und wann lässt die Wirkung nach."

George überlegte kurz. „Bei dir wird's wahrscheinlich noch eine halbe bis eine Stunde halten, kommt immer ganz drauf an."

„Aber Malfoy geht's vermutlich schon wieder gut, er hat den Punsch um einiges früher getrunken als du."

Ginnys abrupt weit aufgerissene Augen verrieten Fred, dass er diese Information vielleicht doch lieber für sich behalten hätte. Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf, unfähig, sich zwischen hysterischem Gelächter und roher Gewalt zu entscheiden.

„Gut, wir haben festgestellt, dass du eine kleine Heilige bist und ich ein selbstsüchtiges Monster. Sonst noch etwas?", konterte Draco zornig. Sie stritten nun sicher schon 10 Minuten lang über Merlin und die Welt, und er war langsam bereit, die Hexe vor ihm zu erwürgen.

Unvermittelt musterte ihn Hermine nachdenklich. Er hielt irritiert in seinem aktuellen Monolog inne und lehnte sich unbewusst an den Baum, der sich direkt neben ihm befand.

„Ja, da ist tatsächlich noch was.", stellte sie in erstaunlich ruhiger Stimmlage fest. Bevor Draco die logisch folgende Frage stellen konnte, hatte sie den Abstand zwischen ihnen mit raschen Schritten überwunden, ihren Arm gehoben und ihm mit einer raschen Bewegung den Hut vom Kopf gezogen, um dann wieder auf Gesprächsentfernung zurückzuweichen.

Einen Moment waren beide völlig sprachlos.

Und im nächsten schlug sich Hermine hastig die Hand vor den Mund – allerdings nicht annähernd schnell genug, um ihr begeistertes Auflachen verstecken zu können.

„Ja. Wahnsinnig witzig.", knurrte Draco und machte drohend einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Das führte nur dazu, dass Hermine nun offen lachte – seine niedlichen, schneeweißen Katzenohren hatten sich als Reaktion auf seinen Zorn an den Kopf angelegt und machten die ganze Situation nur noch belustigender.

Kurz rang Draco um die nötige Selbstbeherrschung, diese Reaktion einfach über sich ergehen zu lassen. Er erkannte recht schnell, dass er diese nicht besaß.

„Hör auf!", schrie er, laut genug, um Hermine dazu zu bringen, erschrocken zusammenzuzucken. Und ihre Begeisterung einzudämmen. „Es ist nicht witzig, es ist ganz bestimmt nicht zum Lachen und wenn wir es ganz genau nehmen geht dich meine Verkleidung so absolut nichts an, also halt einfach die Klappe!"

Augenblicklich trat ein gefährliches Funkeln in Hermines Augen. „Ach, haben wir da etwa einen Nerv getroffen? Erträgst du es nicht, wenn deine Eitelkeit angegriffen wird? Das wundert mich ja wirklich. Armer, arroganter Malfoy."

Gut. Er würde sie erwürgen. „Besser arrogant und eitel als so hässlich, dass dich der männliche Teil Hogwarts' erst dann bemerkt, wenn du dich hinter Unmengen an Schminke versteckst und wie eine Hure kleidest."

Anstelle einer Antwort stieß Hermine einen empörten Schrei aus und stürzte sich im nächsten Moment im wahrsten Sinne auf Draco, bereit, ihm die Augen auszukratzen.

Doch bevor sie die Möglichkeit hatte, ihre Phantasie in die Tat umzusetzen, hatte Draco sie unsanft an den Hüften gepackt und ihren Schwung dazu genutzt, sie hart gegen den nächsten Baumstamm zu pressen.

Und plötzlich lagen seine weichen Lippen auf den ihren und brachten sie um den Verstand.

Sie vergaß zu atmen. Konnte nicht mehr denken.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde reagierte ihr Körper von selbst, und bevor Hermine wusste, wie ihr geschah, strich sein Zunge über die ihre, gefolgt von einem atemlosen Stöhnen, dass sie im ersten Moment nicht mit Draco in Verbindung bringen konnte. Ihr Kuss wurde keineswegs sanfter – er verwandelte sich von heißem Zorn zu unbändigem Verlangen.

Erst bei Dracos erneutem, kehligen Aufstöhnen wurde Hermine klar, dass sie ihre Finger in sein Haar vergraben und über eines der verhassten Katzenohren gestrichen hatte, während Dracos Hände unablässig ihren Körper erkundeten.

Obwohl sie zuvor kaum dazu fähig gewesen war, ihre Lungen zu füllen, konnte sie nun ihr eigenes, heftiges Keuchen wahrnehmen. Seine rechte Hand hatte inzwischen die nackte Haut ihres Oberschenkels erreicht, knapp über ihrem Knie, und strich nun quälend langsam am Innenschenkel hoch.

Sie konnte ihren eigenen, rasenden Puls hören, vergrub ihre Nägel in Dracos Rücken, während sie den Kuss noch energischer erwiderte.

Er hatte nun den Saum ihres kurzen Rocks erreicht, und gleich…

Hermines Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus. Alle Vernunft über Bord werfend, öffnete sie ihre langen Beine unmerklich.

Draco erstarrte.

Und auf einmal war nichts mehr übrig von dem unerwarteten Moment als die plötzliche Kälte und ihr unregelmäßiger Atem, während Draco mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zurückwich.

Er öffnete den Mund um irgendetwas zu sagen, konnte aber keine Worte finden. Stattdessen schüttelte er einfach nur ungläubig den Kopf. Dann wandte er sich abrupt ab.

Hermine sah nicht, wie er flüchtete; sobald seine Augen die ihren losgelassen hatten schlossen sich ihre Lider von selbst und sie rutschte langsam, die scharfkantige Rinde ignorierend, auf den künstlichen Waldboden.


End file.
